Guyver-Wars: Hunter-Guyver Saga 1- Birth of Hunter-Guyvers IV & V
by Ultimate-Hunter-Guyver
Summary: The Birth of Hunter-Guyvers IV & V. This is a storyline I have been doing for a long time. Warning: It does have swearing, nudity, sexual situations, and a lot of graphic violence which most of this traditionally comes with the Guyver Series. Guyver is a Yoshiki Takaya copyright. I'm just a mere humble fan writing fan-fiction.
1. Before the Birth

**Before the Birth:**

Native American Male Voice: A wise Medicine Man once told me, destiny is patient like the pebbles in a raging water...

A man can be seen walking alone in the dark woods, holding a torch in his right hand and clutching a circular object close to his chest with his left arm. He comes across a cave, cautiously looking around before entering.

Native American Male Voice: It took me a... long time to figure out what he meant.

The man spent a few hours in the cave with what sounded like metal chipping away at the thick rock. The man slowly came out of the cave, hos dusty and sweat-stained clothes with the occasional bloodstain clung to his body. Just the style of the clothes suggested that it was some time in either the 15 or 1600s.

Native American Male Voice: I never did believe in destiny or fate...

The man can be seen dropping the torch he was carrying and started running into the darkness of the woods, however, he did not have the circular object he was carrying. He literally vanished into thin air leaving nothing but darkness behind him.

Native American Male Voice: But my views over the... years have been tested...

There is utter darkness almost as if one was in a void with no direction of up or down. The darkness starts to fade revealing a thicket of dense trees, sunlight, and clear blue skies.

Native American Male Voice: I find that "Destiny" and "Fate" are funny things...

The figure of a man can be barely be seen in the woods, watching over the entrance of a cave from afar. Watching people just walk right by the cave without batting an eye, while others would go in a few feet and leave. He sighed and walked deeper into the woods.

Native American Male Voice: They can weave intricate webs like Grandmother Spider...

A ratty looking pale skin man, almost vagrant, can be seen in a lab like room. Sweat beads can be seen glistening in what little light there was in the room. He was standing, overlooking a glass see-through case filled with some type of gas most likely liquid nitrogen. hiding a triangular-circular object. To the left of the glass case, was a case slightly bigger than a lunch box.

Native American Male Voice: Bringing us together...

There was a shatter and the pale skin man hurriedly grabbed the object from the glass case as sirens and klaxons started their wails. He placed the object in the case which started spitting out the very same liquid nitrogen to keep the object cold. He quickly made his way to the garage and stole an inconspicuous car and drove right out of the building.

Native American Male Voice: They can be rather cruel and unforgiving from the weak to the strong...

A handsome blonde man looked over the scenery of the city down below. He looked to be in his Mid-20s with a perfectly chiseled face and long blonde hair braided in a ponytail. He was wearing an intricate black business suit with a red ascot scarf. Adorned on his right breast was a golden trinket with a dark green gemstone in the center. Behind him a brunette woman and 6 other men of various skin and hair tones kneeling before him as if he were a god.

Native American Male Voice: However they can put us on the proper path...

A boy in his mid-teens is accompanied by 2 of his closest friends. It is a down stair's wrestling room during School After hours. He shows them what he received in the mail from some unknown sender. As he opens the box 3 separate beams of light come from the box.

Native American Male Voice: Changing our paths without warning...

A woman looking to be in her late teens to early 20's can be seen hugging her parents and walks to her car. She had chestnut brown hair, freckles across the ridge of her nose, and piercing green almost hazel eyes. She gets into a green 2 door car with bumper stickers of 2 colleges she had attended. She starts her car and waves to her parents one last time before driving away.

Native American Male Voice: Changing who we are...

A 16-year-old strawberry blonde could be seen pacing what could presumably be her home. She was eagerly anticipating someone's arrival, being that she was going to be home alone for nearly 2 weeks. Her wait seemed to last an eternity making her so anxious she failed to notice that the furniture was moving around without her touching it.

Native American Male Voice: But every once in a while there will be one...

A lightly tan skinned 16 years old is dropped off in front of a 2 story house. He cautiously looks around before grabbing his duffel bag. His long hair pulled back into a ponytail, with some of it blowing in the wind. He had sunglasses on covering his eyes and some of the freckles on his face. He knocked on the door smiling as it slowly opens revealing a strawberry blonde girl who grabbed him and gave him a big hug.

Native American Male Voice: That when destiny or fate causes our paths to cross...

The 2 walked into her home, close the door and lock it. On a beautiful mid-summer day, they closed all the blinds and shutters as not to be disturbed by the outside world.

Native American Male Voice: They can change the direction we take in our lives...

The scenery now changes from the 2 story house to the cave. The midsummer's sun still beaming down on through the clear blue sky. Darkness starts descending cutting the sun and the sky first, then the trees until the cave is all that is left.

Native American Male Voice: Changing us along...

The darkness eventually swallows the cave, with no direction of up or down. However, a light with a head and tail could be seen going in a circle like a dog chasing its tail.

Native American Male Voice: With changing the world forever with their path...

The chasing circular light turns into flashes emanating from a circular object with slight mechanical purr before becoming a solid glow of possibly heavenly light. One can barely see the silver center of the light.

Native American Male voice: I am still waiting for that person...

For a fleeting second in the solid glow of light, the figure of a man can barely be seen. Just the rough outline of 7 spikes, one on the head, 2 on each for arm facing opposite directions, and 1 located near the elbows on each arm could be seen. The mechanical purring sound died down as the seemingly heavenly light disappears and the male figures disappear into the darkness.


	2. Birth of Hunter-Guyvers IV & V part 1

**Birth of Hunter-Guyvers IV & V**

It is early Spring of the year 2000, the time was around 7:36 pm. There is a dense thicket of blooming trees separated by a gravel road. This gravel road leads up to a two-story log cabin next to a stream. The retreating sun was almost obscured by the mountains left trails of fading pinks and purples that shimmered on the quiet stream. A 1999 Jeep Wrangler is seen. Plumes of smoke came from the chimney.

An Auburn-haired girl was sitting in a tree secluded just barely seen due to a heavy fog that seemed to appear out of nowhere. The only light visible came from her blue glowing eyes as she looked around the area. She looked at the cabin she could hear some indistinct yelling, but pretty much knew what it was about. She looked up at the second floor knowing fully what the yelling was about.

She looked harder at the window and could barely make out the silhouette of a woman followed by a man lying another man down. She squinted her eyes and could just barely make out the form of a strawberry blonde woman pointing to a third person in the room to get out.

There was a brief silence. The man came back into view a few minutes later with some supplies and handed them to the strawberry blonde woman. The Auburn-haired girl couldn't make out what. She looked at the ground floor to see a woman pacing back and forth. She had a rather upset look on her face. She really couldn't blame her for the circumstances of a nice ordinary peaceful life came to a screeching halt.

Her attention shifted noticing the woman looking at someone with disgust then back out the window. Seconds later, the male that was with the came out. He stood about 5'9" weighing about 190 somewhat on the chunky side. His hairstyle was buzz cut with glasses that seemed like they were coke-bottle glasses. He looked around before he started pacing back and forth as if he were talking to himself. â€œSo typical of him.â€ she thought as she continued looking around.

The strawberry blonde girl looked to be in her mid to late teens. She stood at about 5'7" and weighed between 125 and 135. She had a multitude of freckles which covered a good portion of her body. Her eyes were a bi-colored piercing blue outer ring and an emerald green ring on the inside, which were filled with worry. Her body shape was athletic for a girl her age. Her strawberry hair tied up in a disheveled bun. She was wearing a pair of flannel PJ bottoms with a tank top which seemed to be a little too tight on her.

She had tucked a boy around her very age into the bed in the master bedroom of the cabin. He still had bruises on his body. She turned to the supplies the previous male had given her before he left the room to go outside that she placed on a nightstand near the bed. It was a large ceramic bowl with some hot water in it and a sponge. She sat near the boy and dipped the sponge into the water before very tenderly tending to the boy in the bed.

She wiped sweat from his brow. His eyes fluttered in pain just from her gentle touch. She moved the blanket down with one hand showing his naked chest, he still had bruises over most of it along with his arms, neck, and face. She ringed the sponge out, trying to fight back the tears placing it down. She grabbed some gauze and medical tape that was also on the nightstand. She placed some gauze on the worst looking bruises that were starting to scab over from where his serious injuries were and taped them to his body.

The boy, her lover, looked like he went head to head with a mack truck. His general appearance was that of a typical Native American boy. The tannish-red skin, the long black hair. His hair was disheveled and let down unlike how he would normally have his hair. He moaned in pain from her slight touches.

After placing patches on him she delicately kissed his forehead. A tear escaped the damn she tried so hard not to break. She moved her head to one of his ears and whispered something in it before sitting in recliner placed near the bed to keep an eye on him, her boyfriend. She exhaustedly fell in the chair and sat anxiously with her elbows on her knees looking at him. Keeping a vigil, waiting for him to wake up. She wanted to be the first person he saw. In her emotional state, the girl failed to notice she was spied on by the girl who was freaking out was

It was about 3:48 am when the strawberry blonde girl was hunched over asleep holding his limp hand, was jostled awake from a gentle hand. Through her hazy vision, she could tell it was the auburn haired girl. She looked back at her boyfriend, he was still unconscious.

Auburn hair girl: Sissy, you need to rest. Omi is asleep on the couch, and that Joe kid is on guard now.

Strawberry Blonde girl: Thanks sis, but I need to be here when he wakes. Go get some sleep, I can tell you need it more than me.

Auburn girl: Are you sure?

Strawberry Blonde girl: Yeah. I'll be fine.

Auburn girl: Ok, well I'll be across the hall if you need anything. Night Vicky

Victoria: Night June.

The auburn hair girl gave her sister a big hug before leaving her and her unconscious boyfriend alone in the room. In the morning would be here soon and there would be A LOT of explaining to do. The Auburn girl looked back at her sister who pulled the boy's hand to her mouth placing a kiss on it, stroking it gently before laying it back on the bed.

Victoria: How did we get to this point Buddy?

July 1998 Victoria's Bedroom

It had been at least 4 months since they last saw each other. Being a kid of mixed race they had to sneak behind her parents back which was taking a toll on the both of them. However, they were determined to not to let her parents get the best of them. Now was as best of time to catch up on lost time, it was their "happy time." Her parents were out of town. Her sister June was with them. So she had the house to herself for a whole week. She woke up on her right. She turned over on to her left and smiled. Looking back at her with his brown eyes was her boyfriend Julius Adrian Archibald IV. Mainly known as Bud or Buddy. He had this look of utter bliss just being with her. He smiled warmly at her.

Victoria softly: Hi.

Bud softly: Hi.

But this was a time to be happy. Her parents weren't due back until July 30th. So they had time to relax.

Victoria: So what do you want to do today?

Bud: Just lay here with my goddess all day long.

She smiled warmly at him and gave a small kiss on his nose.

Victoria: Come on get up. Let's go somewhere.

She got up and walked to the bathroom. She was wearing his favorite Godzilla shirt. It had said Godzilla on it and in the green lettering were 2 eyes that glow under a blacklight. She was also wearing her satin pair of pajama bottoms. She looked at him warmly before going into the bathroom.

Bud turned and stretched. He wore his second Godzilla shirt that promoted the Tristar movie. One where there was a giant eye looking at the lettering spelling out "Godzilla" and a pair of gym-like shorts. He followed her and took a shower with her. Mostly holding and lathering each other's backs. Occasionally poking and tickling each other. Laughing. Until it stopped. There was an awkward silence. Both hugging each other. Her head on his chest pointing down. A tear streaked down her face.

Victoria: Bud...

Bud: Yes?

Victoria: I want to leave this place.

Bud: Well we kind of need to be dressed for that.

Victoria: No like that. I want to just leave this family behind. I want to run away and just be with you.

She sobbed a little. Bud held her closer to him. She looked up at him and he nearly burst into tears. He hated to see her like this. It hurt him at the core. And he knew the exact reason why to. Her parents. She was happy being with Bud. But they refused to allow her to see a "colored kid."

Bud: Vicky I know it's been rough. But listen. You are strong. We can hold out until you are 18. Then we can get as far away from these bastards. As far as we can.

Victoria: But they won't let up on you. Can't you see it's killing me? If I slightly speak of you he turns into a different person.

Bud: Yes. But I promise that once I am able to, I will do everything I can to make sure he doesn't harm a single reddish-blond hair on your body. But until then we must endure. We are going to have a long bumpy road between now and when you are 18.

Bud slide a hand down to hers and intertwined them.

Victoria: I know but it's so hard. They are constantly pressuring me to date white kids. They are even trying to make it so my friendship with Omi falls apart.

Bud: Then we will have to find a spot just for the 2 of us. No parents, no friends, no siblings, just us. Vic. I am willing to do everything I can to be with you.

Victoria looked up at him. More tears running down her face. She literally jumped up wrapping her arms and legs around him. Her crying into his shoulder. Bud held her close to him not paying attention to the fact that the water had turned icy cold and both of them were nude in the shower.

Victoria: I love you, Buddy.

Bud: I love you to Vicky. Always have. Always will. Now come on. Let's go find our special spot.

Victoria: Sure thing.

It would take those 2 days to find a nice secluded spot at the halfway distance mark for both of them. Especially when they were both starting to learn how to drive. It had to be also within walking distance of a convenient store.

The best spot for them, they did have to go out of their way to get to. But it did have a convenient store about 3 miles from the path they found leading to it. It had a dilapidated tree house and a little beach next to it. It had a fat log as a bench with the initials M.D. & S.A. etched into it.

Bud decided to look around. There was literally enough room to build a cabin. But for now, it would be a little camping ground. It was her idea to stay the night there. But in a sleeping bag, pillows, and in the tree house. To which Bud received no complaints.

Victoria said she would go back to the house and get the needed items and come back. To which Bud said he would look around while waiting for her to return. She kissed him and walked towards the car her parents got for her to go to and from work. Before she left his sight she waved to him. He waved back to her. He waited a couple minutes and started to explore.

He walked and walked. He marked "X" on trees with a rock he found. For some reason, he felt compelled to just keep walking. He continued walking. That was until he slid down a gravel hill. As he came to a stop, he was in front of a cave. He got up and his pants were filled with holes from the gravel he slid on. He looked into the cave. His stomach full of butterflies. The hairs on his neck standing on edge.

He decided he would go back into the cave when he was alone. He now had to get back to the site before Victoria came back. He looked around and saw a rocky facing he could climb up. As he did so he failed to notice a man watching him.

Man to himself: Grandfather Spirit is this the one who bears the title? The child born of 2 thunderbirds?

Victoria had grabbed her XL sleeping bag, a couple pillows. And some other things. She grabbed one of her lighters she was collecting. It had an American Bald Eagle on it. She flicked it once and jumped back when a fireball came out of it. Shaking slightly she went to pick it up. But she saw her hand was on fire. She ran to the sink and turned the water on. But the fire didn't go out.

The smoke detectors started to wail in the house. Frightened shitless she shook her hand frantically to extinguish the fire. To which it worked. Expecting to see burn marks she was shocked to see that there wasn't a single burn mark. Not even a slight soot stain on her hand. She aired out the house and waited an hour before leaving. Grabbing a different lighter.

It had taken Bud a good 80 minutes to get back to their spot. There he found Victoria setting up the tree house. She seemed a little skittish. But he didn't think to ask her why. He figured that she was excited. Since it was their first time sleeping outside together.

She came and greeted him in one of her swimsuits. White top and bottom with pink palm trees on them. She had her shoulder length hair tied back into a small ponytail. But Bud held his hand up. She knew why. He was ripe. So he stripped down to his shorts and walked slowly into Lake Champlain. He let out a high pitch gasp as he entered waist deep into the water. Victoria couldn't help but laugh a little. But she sat down at the edge of the lake. Watching him. Mainly due to the fact that he couldn't swim.

Victoria: So how was your exploring my handsome wolf?

Bud high pitched: Productive.

Victoria: How so?

Buddy adjusting to the temp: Found an old abandoned cave about 3 miles from here. I guess we can use it for shelter from the rain if we need to.

Victoria: Well that's good.

Bud: However, I got a weird feeling when I stood in the mouth of it. So, I'd like to explore it first before we decide to use it.

Victoria: We can tomorrow.

Bud: Or the day after tomorrow.

After 20 minutes of soaking in the lake, Bud got out of the water. Victoria was about to get up, but he sat down next to her. They spent the rest of the day talking to each other. He made a fire with his Zippo, and they had supper. Nothing spectacular for teens, out in the woods. Hotdogs with marshmallows for a desert while looking up at the night sky.

When 10 came, they got ready for bed. She decided to sleep in her swimsuit and him in his boxers. Both cuddled up to each other in the tree house. It was a night that ran from 99-103 degrees just absolute torture on him. He kept looking in the direction of the cave, that feeling he felt earlier was getting stronger and stronger. Growling and he looked out the window of the old tree house to count stars until he fell asleep. Didn't work, the feeling was just too strong to ignore. So he got up without disturbing her.

He kissed her lips causing her to stir and moan a little, he held still hoping he didn't wake her up. When she showed no signs of waking up he grabbed his shoes and threw them to the ground. He grabbed his zippo. He then also threw down his jeans. He climbed down and got into his jeans and shoes. He was looking around. He shook himself as a canine would.

He sniffed the air, it was hot, sticky, humid, just another Mid-July evening. The moon was almost full tonight. He saw some shooting stars, smiling he closed his eyes and concentrated. Chuckling to himself he figured a little bit of him didn't have to act the age he was, 16. He opened his eyes slowly, with the help of the bright yellow moon they were of golden amber like tone. He smiled and started to run relying on the light from the moon.

By the time he got to the cave, it was 1:25 am. He looked at the moon, closing his eyes and reopening them they seemed to have returned to his normal brown color. He howled at the moon which gave him thrilling chills. After hearing corresponding howls in the distance he smiled.

He looked to the cave the strange feeling returning on his stomach. His hairs standing on the top of his neck, but the feeling was so powerful it was making him feel nauseous. He was so focused on the cave that he failed to notice a pair of yellow eyes glowing, watching him.

He spoke in one of his native tongues before taking his Zippo out walking in. It seemed that he walked about a mile into the cave. He got deeper and more disoriented. His zippo ran out of fuel. He used his watch. But it only luminesces about a foot in front of him. Not much help for him. He turned to go back. But slammed his shin into a rock. He almost fell over.

Bud: AH FUCK!

He placed his hand on a wall while holding his shin. He rubbed his hand across the wall and felt writing. It felt familiar to him in ways. But yet it didn't. He continued to fondle the wall. Not sure what he was feeling. It felt native to him. But nothing he remembered reading.

Bud: What the...?

He wiped his hand over more of the wall.

Bud: Only the child, who walks among the clouds, will receive the most valued gift from the Creator...

He kept feeling his way along the wall. He surprisingly continued to read more and more of the native writing. Translating it. He even translated prophecies. One of them "The one born of 2 thunderbirds of 2 peoples will unlock the secrets of the Great Spirit and bring a time of peace through his sacrifices."

The wall seemed to decline inward in a circle. He rubbed his hand across on section. It was smooth. In the middle, it had a circular metallic feeling object. Little to no writing on both sides. But that was the least of his attention and problems now. He heard an echoing clank of what sounded like rock and rock hitting each other. The last thing he remembered was seeing and hearing an elegant light come from the wall where the little metallic circle was a slight mechanical purring noise.

Next thing he knew was that Victoria was over him, practically straddling him with a worried look on her face. He had a massive throbbing in his forehead. He was susceptible to horrible migraines due to the heat, but the quack doctors chalked it up to deformities in his neck. This headache was an 18 on a scale of 1-10. He screamed in pain when he opened his eyes again. He could hear Victoria worried sobs which hurt just as much as the light.

He covered his eyes, he groaned in pain as he tried to block out the sunlight and from what felt like a baseball hitting him in the forehead. Victoria knew of his headaches but never witnessed them. She did notice a small bruise on his forehead but that wasn't important. All she cared about was her boyfriend was in pain. She packed everything small, like spare clothes into her book bag and his.

She threw his sunglasses on and put his black Godzilla shirt over his head. That seemed to calm the pain down. But only a tad. Enough for him to get down the step ladder. She then came down the ladder. If his head weren't bothering him, he would have seen a sight he would have loved, but that would be for another time. She walked him to her parents' spare car, a car she was to use going only to and from work, her summer job at a grocery store.

In the car, she laid Bud across the back seat, she started her car and drove him home. Fortunately, it wasn't too far away, their new "hideout" spot was Lake Alice, which was in fact near the halfway mark between Altona and Plattsburgh, and so happen to be near the route Victoria would take to work.

It took her nearly 15 minutes to get to where he lived. But both of his parents were out most likely grocery shopping. She pulled into the driveway. She went to the rear passenger door and helped him out. As she stood him up, he looked like a drunken sailor swaying back and forth. But when he started to fall she quickly turned and caught him.

She took him inside his trailer. A double-wide mobile home which was unfortunately in close proximity to the manager of the park's house. They both were greeted by Gili (Geezlee). The family dog. She was growling at Victoria until Bud told her to quiet down. Then Geez wagged her tail. "The boy was home!"

Victoria walked him to his room. She steadied him as he stripped down to his boxers Godzilla boxers. By his directions, she got everything to the room all set up. She helped him to bed and threw fleece blanket over his windows to help block out any light. Turning his room pitch black. She had also through his instructions put a blanket over the doorway. Only sounds permitted was the sound of Gamera, his pet turtle's water filter. This was able to put him to sleep in times like this and the soft hum of a desktop fan blowing on him trying to cool him down. It was all nice and dark. Nice and quiet. Nothing, no light or sound going in or leaving the room.

She went back to the car and moved it over since the driveway was wide enough for 2 cars. She grabbed her book bag out of her car and his. She got some weird look by the boys living at that particular end of the park. Even a neighbor girl who lived across the street was giving her a weird look. But Victoria didn't care. She locked the car and went back into the trailer. She went to his room, changed in a pair of sleep pants that went down just past her knees and a tank top before sitting next to him.

It would be an hour before his parents came home. They were surprised that there was another car there. They backed into the driveway. They saw it was a girl's car by the way it smelt due to the windows being down and the miscellaneous items in it. They walked in. Geezlee greeted them at the doorway.

They took the groceries into the kitchen. But his father went looking for him. He first went to Bud's end. Just by the way, it was silent; he suspected that they were up to something. But when he got to the room he automatically knew what was wrong just by the way the room looked. Pitch black. He took out a Zippo lighter from his pocket flicked it on. He saw his son and Victoria sleeping on the bed. But she was sitting in a chair and he had a hand on the ridge of his nose. Face contorted in pain.

He slowly walked out of the room after turning the lights off. Geezlee, however, went running in and jumped on the bed and lay down on the other side of him. Placing her head on his chest falling asleep. His father told his wife, that he has one of those headaches. She asked about the girl's car, to which he said who was by his side, asleep in a chair.

Victoria woke up a good 4 hours later. She strolled out seeing that both of Bud's parents were eating supper. But his folks didn't mind. She sat down. She started to fix a plate but stopped. She got up to go wake him up, but his father stopped her, telling her that when he gets such headaches its best to let him eat when they are gone and feels up to it. She asked how long they last to which she got in response a day or 2, rare occasions 4 days at most.

So she hesitantly sat down at the table again. She ate slowly at first since she only met his parents 3 times. But when she was more relaxed she ate quickly. As if she hadn't eaten in months. However, the weird thing to his folks was she looked absolutely healthy. They talked about how she and Bud remained together. By now Geezlee was eating some scraps from the table in her dish. She then walked into the living room and plopped herself on the couch.

She hesitantly answered about her current situation when they asked her about it. They suggested that she stay for the night. She agreed. After she finished eating she excused herself and walked to Bud's room.

She crawled underneath his New York Jets blanket. Facing him, she stroked the side of his face. She felt it grimace in pain. She hadn't seen him like this before which saddened her. A tear streaked down the side of her face. In that tear was a small barely noticeable lightning bolt. She fell asleep watching him sleep. She woke up to him stirring in the bed. She turned over. He let out a groan of pain.

Bud asleep: Such a beautiful light...

In his sleep, he saw the brilliant glow of the control medal from the wall. It luminesced everything in the darkness. He saw that coils around the center move. He started to back away but it was too late. The wall sprang to life so it seemed. The coils came from the wall at him. Latching onto him with their initial barbs before wrapping his arms.

Bud asleep: No... get away... can't get it off...it hurts...can't breathe

Victoria: Baby? Wake up.

Bud asleep: It stings.

He started to swing wildly accidentally hitting her in the chest and face. She saw he was also acting like he was trying to rip something off his naked flesh.

The coils wrapped around his arms, legs, neck, torso, and head tighter and tighter. The coils felt like they were ripping his flesh open and burying themselves in his body. Screaming in pain he failed to notice the light flying at him. It slammed into his forehead with enough space to throw him into the opposite wall knocking him out.

When he fell silent, Victoria started to get up and go get his parents. But he was loud enough for them to hear in their bedroom. His father came in turning the light on. Geezlee hot on his trail.

After his head was slammed, and he lost consciousness the next thing he saw was a black, dark grey, blue, and red creature looking back at him from a river next to the cave. He started to grab his face, arms, chest trying to get it off of him.

Bud asleep: I... I'm... I'm a monster. NOOOOOO!

Bud fell silent a couple minutes after. Victoria looked at his father who had more of a dumbfounded look on his face than hers. Geezlee climbed between their legs and lay down. Both wondering what the hell that was all about.

Father: Whatever that was about, it seems to be over.

Victoria: But what about...

Father: Never mind that. Just try to go back to sleep.

Victoria: Yes sir.

Victoria did so. She couldn't fully fall asleep, however. She was more worried about Buddy. Especially after what he said about being a monster. She decided to stay up the whole night watching him. Even when Geezlee left the room around 2:15 am.

A 21-year-old woman was driving a green 2 door Dodge Duster. Going southbound on I-87. It was 3:00 in the morning. Getting groggy so she had to stop at a rest stop to freshen up and a caffeine fix to stay awake. She continued South past Albany. 15 miles past the last Albany Exit she witnessed a car accident. What looked to be a drunk driver plowed his car head-on into a Road-Worker Crew's barrier partition, nearly slicing the car in half.

The driver of the car knew he was already dead before the accident. His body was deteriorating faster than he expected from the countless experiments conducted on him. He saw the car that was behind him slow down in what remained of his driver side door mirror. He could tell by the shape, the of the driver and car, they were a normal person, not with them. He heard a metallic-purr and caught a flash out of the corner of his eye. He numbly turned his head to the passenger side and gasped. The glow was coming from a duffle bag which outlined a metallic box. It was responding to whoever this driver was!

She started getting a powerful weird feeling as she slowly came to a stop. She put her car in park and ran over to the practically destroyed car. As she got closer she could see the occupant was impaled on the steering wheel. He was already dead, but his brain had yet to register the fact. He also had large jagged pieces of glass stabbing his body.

He looked up at her. Coughing some blood onto her blue shirt. He reached for a bag in the passenger seat next to him. With what strength he had left he gave it to her. His eyes glowing a little but losing their luster which freaked her out.

Driver: Make sure the... Make sure they d... don't get t...his.

Woman: What is it?

Driver: Th….ey guh get thu….their hands on it again we are all duh…..doomed.

Girl: But what is it?!

Driver: Ju...st go. T... they're coming...

The driver then drowns with his blood loss and blood in his lungs. As an involuntary reflex, the driver arched his back and transformed into some weird looking bug-like monster. The woman screamed jumping backward holding the bag he had handed her. But seconds later the person just dissolved into a pool of organic bubbling matter. She was going to wait for emergency services, but her stomach told her "Get the hell out of here, NOW" when that feeling came back as the back started to flash and purr at the same time.

She ran to her car, turned her car back on and sped off with a crowd growing around the destroyed car. She went to the next exit and took the back roads to her a remote cabin at Lake George north of the Bolton Landing, all the while the bag still glowing at her. The woman's brain played thousands of what if questions as she drove, while not trying to arouse attention to herself. A trip that would have taken her about an hour and a half had she used I-87, but she took 2 and a half hours to get to the cabin taking the route she did.

When she got to the cabin, it was going on 5:40. She took her keys out of the ignition grabbed the glowing bag and raced inside. She locked every door and shudder, she walked around the dark cabin to make sure she was alone. She leaned up against a wall and slid down pulling her knees to her chest, trying to calm her shuddering nerves. As the adrenaline wore off she started crying for the person she had watched die.

She spent an hour looking at the bag in the pitch black cabin. She opened it up and saw the glowing was coming from a locked case. It was half the size of a suitcase and as thick as a lunch box with an envelope taped on top of it. She took the envelope and opened it up. One piece of paper had a security code on it. The other had a note on what was in it, which she quickly read.

The woman looked at the security code. She looked at the case. It was still glowing. She pushed it aside. Sliding against the wooden floor it hit a wall and bounced forwards a couple inches. She got up and paced around looking at it. She only then realized she was covered in that man-monster's blood. So she took a quick shower and changed a slip.

She paced some more looking at the case which had not stopped glowing. Against her stomach's feelings, she knelt over the case. She typed in the code 34829430. As the case opened liquid nitrogen hissed as it was released causing the woman to get cold briefly. It opened up revealing the dormant glowing Guyver Unit. The woman ever slightly brushed the silver ball that the glow was emanating from. The contact caused the glow to become brighter than it ever was, the coils around the glowing sphere started to move around sensing its master.

Woman: What the hell?

It sprang to life and covered and latched onto her. She screamed in shock and in pain as it continued to cover her entire body and constrict around it. It tore into every inch of her body. She blacked out. The coils started to harden. Once they finished forming it retracted into the base of the neck. She woke up a good 4 hours later with a stinging sensation in her neck.

It would be another day before Bud would wake up. Victoria was still with him, she was asleep with a worried look on her face. He grabbed his black sleek lined sunglasses with black reflective lenses and slowly crawled out of bed. He placed them on his head even with it being midnight in a room that was already pitch black. He then did what was natural. He went to the kitchen in a pitch black trailer.

He opened up the fridge cringing at the light, being his eyes were sensitive to the slightest bit of light. His stomach grumbled his mouth watered when he saw slices from Bazzano's Pizza in the fridge. They were pepperoni and mushroom too with some wings. But as much as it hurt him he grabbed 2 things of apple juice, they would sustain him until his massive migraine went away.

Until then he wouldn't put any food in his stomach, past experiences taught him that. He went back to his room. He crawled slowly into his bed. Victoria stirred a little. He opened his apple juice and drank one. He put the other at the head of the bed before closing his eyes and taking the sunglasses off. He put them next to the extra apple juice before falling back asleep. Victoria opened her eyes and moved close placing a kiss on his head and cuddled up to him.

Throughout the rest of the night and the rest of the summer, however, he was having vivid dreams. Some were the first-person perspective of his night in the cave. Sometimes they were of him normal standing in front of an armored being, with pink glowing almond-shaped eyes, a glowing silver orb in the forehead, but when he would reach for it the armored being would disappear and he would be covered in the very same armor. The last dream he would have, would be of the armored being in a fetal position floating in some type of red liquid.

It was September 28th. Bud was watching the news for a project he was doing when He saw a news broadcast that interested him the most. It was of a blue and black vigilante with a high price on his head. He was turned to face the camera. Almond eyes. Roundball thing in his forehead. Almost similar to the being that was haunting in his dreams.

News Reporter: Just who is this armored vigilante? The Las Angeles Police Department has been asking that for the past 7 years. This figure has been wanted for numerous killings of the criminal underworld. Whenever Law Enforcement seems to be closing in on this figure he somehow slips their detection.

News Reporter Continued: Only when FBI started probing into this mysterious figure they uncovered more questions than answers. The only thing that is positive is this figure goes by the name of "Guyver." Our field reporter also told us he has no qualms about killing those guilty of crimes or gets in his way. If anyone has any information or has seen this person, you are urged to call your local FBI office and whatever you do, do not go after this person.

When Bud saw the picture again he went slightly pale. The head resembled that of the being in his dreams. He went to his room. He closed the door. He sat at his desk, trying hard not to believe the news broadcast, but there was too much evidence to say otherwise. He fell asleep at his desk. He started to have more and more nightmares. This time they were more detailed.

He woke up at 5 am. He got ready for school. He hung out with his friends Joe who was more like a brother than a friend, Eric who was dating Joe's cousin Sandi, and others. But he mainly kept to himself. Something that bothered Joe, who noticed something, was up. But each time he'd ask Bud, Bud would snap at him.

The day wore on. Bud stayed since it was a day Northern Adirondack Central played Beekmantown Central School in basketball and football. 2 sports he didn't quite care for. He thought both were rather overrated and both were filled with stuck up players. But the real reason was a certain someone would be coming to his school to "watch one of the games."

Victoria had to convince her parents that she was going solely to watch the game and not going to see "him." She told them that the latest he stays is 4:30 according to some of her friends that attended BCS. Her parents still didn't fully believe her so they dropped her off at the school and watched her meet up with some of her BCS friends and walk into the main gymnasium.

She and her friends climbed the bleachers for the NAC side. It was loud with music, cheer squads cheering, students talking trying to over each other. She looked around for Buddy but didn't see him. That's when it happened she started hearing voices of people who were already talking in her brain. She even heard the voices of her friends. She grabbed the ridge of her nose and shook her head a little. She got up she started to look for him, walking down the bleachers from her spot with her friends. She turned the corner expecting to see him next to the entrance near the Music Room, but he wasn't.

So she navigated her way through the halls. It looked like he was doing his homework sitting against his locker. His head lowered. She saw some papers next to him. One reading "The only eyewitness to the Guyver's existence is Doug Kerlou of Prescedaru Mental Institute. He claims the creature deformed and entered a man's neck." She was close enough to hear him just barely say "I'm not one of them" over and over. From over 15 feet away.

Victoria: Baby?

He jumped hearing her voice. He settled down seeing her jump a little as she got closer. He quickly picked everything up around them and tossed them into his locker. He also tossed his coat into his locker. He got up to greet her.

Bud: Hey beautiful.

Victoria: Ready for the game?

Bud: Sure.

Bud closed his locker and locked it. He and Victoria held hands as they walked to the over packed gym. Varsity-Boys Basketball. Nothing to special. Victoria placed a hand on his back stroking it. He looked at her smiling as they sat down on the NAC side. This pissed a bunch of BCS students off since he wasn't cheering for his school's team.

During the game, she looked at him, even as he heckled the BCS players. Every once and a while giving her a "nothing is wrong with me" smile. Something she has grown to look through since that day. But she didn't expect him to come out and say something is wrong. He has raised a warrior, and to say something is wrong in his mind meant he was weak.

Victoria to herself: What are you hiding...? Tell me what's wrong. I am here for you no matter what. You know this.

He looked at her. She smiled and joined in on his heckling. Not paying attention to the fact they were 2 of hundreds being watched. 8 men in black suits wearing sunglasses covered the exits. Looking at each individual kid as if they were looking for something. Needle in a haystack type deal.

Bud's search for "Guyver" had not gone unnoticed and inadvertently triggered a ton of red flags. Not only with the US Government but other entities. These men were from that organization. Sent from their base in Burlington Vermont. They watched on. When the game ended, they went to the school's computer lab, every computer in the school, even the library.

With the school empty they checked every computer. Nothing relating to Guyver. It took them 3 hours with men in blue jumpsuits with white stripes. They narrowed it down to 2 different computers. Both accessed within minutes of each other.

Agent 1: My lord, we have narrowed down the search to 2 computers.

Voice: Who did the search?

Agent 3: We are currently going through the logs in both rooms. There seems to be a lack of names from the ones in their Mac-Lab thus proving challenging.

Voice: Find the 2 no matter what!

Agent 1 & 3: Yes lord.

The following day one of the Agents filled in as a substitute teacher for the Mac-Lab. Students came in, he had them sign in. But it would be a week before Bud would use the lab to search for Guyver again. When his time was up he went to his locker and got his stuff. He went to the cafeteria and waited for the late buses.

Once again the Agents back checked the logs to the computers used. This time they had a match. Ecstatic they reported to their leader in Vermont once the school was cleared. The Agent received orders to go ahead and capture him and bring him to the base.


	3. Birth of Hunter-Guyvers IV & V part 2

**October 2nd, 1998:**

Bud got off the bus. His mother was taking a nap. Geezlee was asleep. His father had yet to get home. He went to his room. He threw his bag down. He got a 60 dollar bill off his dresser. In his favorite outfit, a Godzilla shirt with the lettering outlined in a neon green with glowing eyes in the letters God and la, his Vector cargo jeans and black boots he left a note saying he was going downtown.

His main purpose downtown - going to the local comic shop. Reason? To get all the back and current issues of G-Fan Magazine. A magazine solely made for Godzilla related monsters. It was about a 5-mile walk. But to him, well worth it. On the way down, he was listening to his soundtrack from the Marvel Movie Blade. Mainly to the track numbered 10. Confusion, a song done by New Order. He loved the song so much that he blared it in his ears to the point he couldn't hear traffic. Even failing to notice an unmarked van behind him with 8 occupants observing him.

He failed to observe a single man in a business suit walking about 50-75 feet behind. He walked into the corner store called Express Lane in front of Stafford Middle School, leading into Oak Street. He bought a Barqs' Root Beer and walked to the comic shop on the Oak Street that was right across from the Plattsburgh Public Library. A few minutes later the same businessman that had been following him walked into the library and stood in the doorway.

The man saw the van go down Oak street quite a few times. The man noticed the driver and front street passenger look at the comic shop "Fantastic Planet" every time. Painting a very broader picture for the man in the library. "They were after him. The man left the interior of the library and went behind it. Seconds later there was a bright flash and the sounds of 3 organic clamps coming together.

It was some time before Bud came back out. He had 7 issues of G-Fan, 8 Dark Horse issues of the Godzilla: King of the Monsters comics, and all 4 of the Dark Horse Gamera comics. With his precious cargo in his backpack and "Confusion" playing again he started his quest walking home. Like on the way down to the comic shop and as a typical 16-year-old, he was oblivious to the world except for what was in front of him.

He was halfway home walking by the college field house when he felt an urge to turn and go there. As he started to head down to the path leading to the fields in the wooded back the van drove in front of him. 6 out of the 8 people jump out at him wearing blue suits and white helmets, one wearing a suit like he was from the show X-Files with black ray ban like sunglasses. 2 of the blue suit helmeted people ]grabbed him and started to force him towards the van with 5 others on lookout. Out of fear, he froze right up and his neck started to pulse.

2 lasers out of nowhere sniped the ones holding him. Bud dropped to the ground cowering behind some shrubs. He saw the driver come out and transform with the rest of his colleagues into some type of furry werewolf-like creatures. Seconds later they started roaring in anger and defiance as a soft metal sound hit the pavement, the creatures yelled out "Guyver?!" and roared again.

Bud looked around the shrub. He saw what the news called a Guyver. But this one was different from one news real of a blue one shooting a camera in LA. The armor was tan with brown organisms. The zoanoids circled him. He merely looked at them extending his swords.

Unknown Guyver: You aren't having this one. This Guyver is mine to deal with!

Bud to himself: So I am one?

The Zoanoids swarmed him. Only to be cut in half. Throats crushed. Shot up. The Unknown-Guyver showed no mercy to the zoanoids. When he killed all the Zoanoids, his breathing vents released a plume of waste material. He panted a little as his swords retracted to their regular length.

Bud saw the creatures start to dissolve and started to slink away from the shrubs he was hiding behind. But he saw one of the silver balls on the side of the Unknown-Guyver's head shift to where he was due to the movement. he Unknown-Guyver turned to the shrub Bud was hiding behind. His armor disappearing into thin air revealing a Native American in an expensive business suit. Seeing a fellow Native, Bud very cautiously stood up slowly.

Bud: A Native?

Native American: Yes Cloudwalker. I have been watching over you since Summer. Now let's go before more of them come.

At the cave entrance, both of them were looking each other over. Bud was more surprised that the Native knew of the cave and the tree house he and Victoria had found.

Native: You have questions.

Bud: Yes. Who are you? Why have you been following me? What is that thing you wore? How long have you known of this place? Why am I one of those things?

Native: My name is Flaming Greywolf Pup. I have been following you since you happened across this cave and known of your little fort with your girlfriend since July. But I have known of this place since 1543.

Bud: Thhhhh... 1543?!

Greywolf: The thing you saw on me is called a Guyver unit. I even witnessed your activation of the unit you master now.

Bud: Guyver Unit?

Greywolf: Yes. An indestructible weapon that requires a master to become that weapon.

Bud: Whoa... Wait, you have been watching me since then?

Greywolf: Yes.

Bud slightly frustrated: Why?!

Greywolf: That is not important at this current moment young warrior. What is important is that you learn how to control your Guyver armor so you can be the most deadly weapon ever.

Bud: What if I don't want to use it?! What if I just want to have a regular life with my girlfriend!

Greywolf: That life is no longer possible.

Bud: Well take this thing back! I don't want it!

Greywolf: Once you become a Guyver you can never have it removed. You are stuck with it for the rest of your life. I have been one for over 400 years.

Bud: But why me?

Greywolf: Because you have been a part of this, since long before your forefathers were babies. It was foretold by a medicine man that whoever finds the secrets of a cave will become a great warrior to usher in a lasting peace.

Bud: Why me? What am I supposed to do with this thing?

Greywolf: It is not my place to say. I can only show you how to use your gift. After I am done it is up to you to decide on who and how you walk your path with it. But remember this young one, whether you use it for the good of the people or for your own gain, we shall meet again. So shall we begin?

Bud: I guess.

Greywolf: Okie Dokie. Guyver!

Greywolf's armor appeared from a small wormhole and covered his body. The control medal in his head flashed as his eyes flashed on and the breathing ports let steam out. His armor brown and tan, the protrusions on his arms, his swords, were facing forward. A Medicine wheel on his left chest plate.

Greywolf: This is what is called a Guyver. To call it you simply yell out Guyver or focus on a certain word that pops into your head pertaining to the unit. Go ahead. Try it.

Bud: Guyver.

Greywolf: No, no, no, no, no. Say it like you mean it.

Bud growled a little, to which Greywolf merely chuckled. Bud closed his eyes. He could feel the 2 bumps pumping on the back of his neck. This stung a little. He opened his eyes again.

Bud: GUYVER!

Internally the orb glue. His armor then burst from his neck painfully and stung as it slapped onto his body. Mere seconds later he stood there in his black, grey, blue, armor with red organisms. The very creature that was in his nightmares since summer.

Greywolf: Good. Good. It will be painful the first couple times. But you will get used to it. Also once you get used to calling it you may be able to simply call it by thinking of calling it.

Bud: Ok.

Greywolf: I can't help but notice your main colors. Black and red. Those are the...

Bud: Cherokee war colors. I know.

Greywolf: Why did you select them?

Bud: I didn't know I did select them. They are my favorite colors though.

Greywolf: Interesting. Now you're training. You are now a living weapon in this form. It augments your strength, reflexes, speed, and senses. But you have 5 primary weapons to learn and master. But first and most importantly, this orb right here you must protect at all costs.

Greywolf put a finger on his control medal.

Bud: Why is that?

Greywolf: It controls the power flow of your armor. If it is ripped out of your head, your current body will be eaten alive by the armor.

Bud: Whoa... Now how do I protect this orb thing?

Greywolf: Simple. At times it will tell you what to do while in the middle of a battle like it did me. But I will show you. The smaller orb above the Controller emits a laser using the excess heat in your body.

Bud felt his Control Medal and the smaller orb above it.

Greywolf: Moving on. You have 2 orbs in your mouthpiece and 1 each on your cheeks. The 2 in your mouthpiece are wave cannons that emit a high frequency that can negate all sound around you or kill enemies when attuned to their bodies. The next one is a high powered laser which is hidden and is your most powerful weapon.

Greywolf opened his chest plate. Revealing lenses the size of a saucer plate. It started to draw in energy but stopped.

Greywolf: This is the weapon used to finish off your enemies. It is your most powerful weapon but it draws a lot of energy from you and around you to fire. The next are the protrusions from your forearms. They are swords that extend to a certain length...

Bud made a fist extending them. They hummed as they glue a light bluish white.

Greywolf: They will also retract when you don't need them right away. But they have the ability to cut through just about anything. Even diamond.

Bud: But wait, diamond is the hardest material on Earth.

Greywolf: Yes and your swords will cut through them like a hot knife through. Now your last weapon is the orb in your abdomen. When you cup your hands in front of it or hold a hand out it will form a cannonball that when launched will home in on your target and blow a hole through them.

Bud: Sweet!

Greywolf: It also acts as a gravity controller that allows you to fly.

Bud: What? I'm afraid of heights.

Greywolf: Oh, but you will learn to get over that very quickly. Now to use these weapons young warrior, until it comes naturally to you must think of using them. Your last weapon which is mostly a defensive weapon when calling your armor. If you need it, the organisms wherever they are located will generate a barrier field in which will obliterate anything close to you while your armor is covering you. Just make sure you don't have anything solid pressed up against them because that will weaken the barrier to that of a concussive blast. But know this, from previous Guyvers I have encountered over the centuries, your abilities as a Guyver, are limited by your imagination.

Bud: Now what do I do when I want to get out of it.

Greywolf: Just think of being normal again and the armor will either disappear into a wormhole or go into your neck. Just like calling it, you have to focus on something...

Greywolf's armor flashed amongst the center of his body and floated backward to become a solid form before disappearing into a wormhole. He looked over to Bud in his armor. Bud was focusing on being human again. Like Greywolf's armor it flashed along the center of his body, but unlike Greywolf's it sprang from his body still connected to some brownish red tendon like organisms and was pulled into the back of his neck with the sound like organic slapping.

Greywolf: To get out of it. Once it becomes natural to you, you won't have to focus so hard and you can just do it. Also, the Guyver organisms will allow you to talk to every other Guyver hosts telepathically. Now that you are knowledgeable on your Guyver, it will put a dampener on your life. Especially now, now that they know who you are. You are to keep your identity from those you care for now. Now that you are one of the most targeted people alive.

With that, the Greywolf transformed and started to walk. He took off in a run. Running due west.

Greywolf Telepathically: Now remember, it is you that decides how you will use it. But know this we will meet again, all depending on the path you take.

Bud telepathically: Why are you helping me?

Greywolf: I have waited a long time for someone to bond with that Guyver Unit, so I want them to be prepared for whatever comes at them. Farewell, for now, young warrior.

Bud started walking towards the tree house. Once there, he walked to the edge of the woods. Called his armor again and started to look at his entire body, black, grey, and blue armor and red organisms. He looked at his forearms again, unlike the Blue and black Guyver he saw on the news and Greywolf who only had 2 High-Frequency Swords he had 4 altogether. 2 facing forward and 2 facing backward, he made a fist causing them to extend. He opened his hands and they all retracted to their original length. He looked at and only focused on the forward facing one on his right arm and made a fist causing it to extend. He looked and focused on the left rear facing one and made a fist causing it to extend while the left forward facing sword remained at its original length. He looked down at the rest of his body, he noticed he had silver orbs underneath his chest plates.

Bud: Ah great, I got nipples in this form?! Great. . .

He looked down at his gravitational orb in his waist. He had a fleeting thought of flying and started to do so. To which it was uncomfortable for him at first. Seconds later his control medal flashed in minutes he was deep in the woods of Rugar Park. The trailer he was living in.

He landed in a crouching position and slowly got up. He looked around. No one was there. In fact, no one was there for a good 2 miles. In fact a very detailed Heads Up Display fed him a map of his current location, his energy levels, nearby animals, any people who were out and about, the threat level each animal and person posed. He also noticed he had a 360-degree view. He raised his hands to the source of the additional 180 degrees which was freaky and cool.

He tried thinking of being normal. That didn't help. He tried the word disengage. That didn't work. He screamed, to which shut up every bird in a 200-meter radius. He started thinking of Victoria, and how he would face her in his current predicament. He focused on Victoria and the armor retracted. There was the key. His key to being human again.

As the armor retracted into his neck he grimaced. It also caused the back of his neck to pulse 3 beats before stopping. He started walking home on a path he didn't know. He would take when he wanted to get away for hours. It only took him half an hour to do so. For some reason, he could do that with no experience from the age of 12.

Even at the age of 16, at his Hunter's Safety Course he was able to navigate his group through the woods without relying on the compass. Only using it when he was absolutely stumped and to make it look good. But he mostly navigated the course like a wolf. At times during the test, he would point to a spot and walk right to it, leading the group to a required point they, needed to get to get to. When the instructor asked how they got through the course so quickly, looking at his father with a grin he replied: "It was the wolf within."

He got home at 5:43 pm. His parents weren't home. Neither was Geezlee. The left a note saying they were going to the Point Au Roche boat launch. So with his remaining 30 dollars, he ordered a Mighty Meat pizza with 30 wings from his favorite pizza parlor, Bazzano's. When it came he paid for it all, he wolfed it all down in 20 minutes flat. For some reason, he was hungrier than he has ever been. He then scrounged around the house for something to satisfy his insatiable appetite. But he made do with what he found.

A man in an executive office was looking out his windows at the night skyline of Burlington Vermont. He was wearing a black suit. His blonde long hair down to his waist pulled back in a ponytail. A man walked in wearing a black Chronos jumpsuit with yellow strips. His hair an orange-ish black. His eyes orange. His name was Zt-Tall.

Zt-Tall: The Zoanoids have failed. Another interfered and killed them, Lord Jergeral.

Jergeral: Yes, I know.

Zt-Tall: This suggests that the other has possibly trained him on the unit.

Jergeral: Why do you say that Zt-Tall?

Zt-Tall: Our sensors have picked up a UFO flying a short distance over New York then disappearing, and then not long after another UFO appeared only to disappear not even seconds later. I suspect it was that mere schoolboy.

Jergeral: Just because it is a mere schoolboy, is troublesome. But don't forget, he is a human. A human bonding with a unit, let alone a human who is still in puberty, makes him a deadly adversary.

Zt-Tall: May I ask why, my lord?

Jergeral: Out of tens of thousands, of units recorded, they are all checked for. An anomaly.

Zt-Tall: I see.

Jergeral turned his head a little. 2 green orbs appeared on his temple. They glowed softly in the moonlight.

Jergeral: You see, there are various types of units. Standards, Vorteks, Hunters, Assassins, Warriors, et cetera et cetera. He has yet to show what he looks like so we can't assess the threat.

Jergeral turned to look back out at the skyline.

Zt-Tall: Orders lord?

Jergeral: Find out what he is and rectify the situation by any means necessary.

Zt-Tall: As you wish lord.

Zt-Tall turned around and left the office. He walked down a corridor, lesser zoanoids getting out of the way. He walked to the optimization chamber. He ordered the technicians to charge him to max as he stripped down and climbed into the tube.

He started to transform into his Hyper Zoanoid state. With an echoing roar, frightening the techs a little, he wrapped his massive wings around his body. His forearm tentacles wrapped around his forearm.

He nodded to the techs. They hit a button. A loud clanking noise echoed as the glass tube started to rise. As it rose to the locking mechanism. It turned sharply making a hissing noise as it locked and sealed into place with another loud clanking noise. Bio-liquid substance 36942-A started flooding into the tank he closed his eyes. In 4 seconds he was floating there. His body started to glow a blue as he started to feel the charging effects of the bio-fluid. He would remain in the soup for 18 hours to fully charge his batteries.

January 12th, 1999

Since the beginning of the school year, Bud and Victoria would get into heated arguments, such as the one they were currently having. She knew he was hiding something from her. Something that was affecting their relationship.

Victoria: Who is it, Bud? Who are you seeing?

Bud: What are you talking about?!

Victoria: Who are you cheating on me with?!

Bud: Is that what you think? That I am cheating on you?!

Victoria: You haven't called me at all, I haven't seen you in forever, what else can it be?

Bud: It's nothing like that? And besides whom would I cheat on you with?! Her?! Her?! Or HER?!

He pointed to miscellaneous girls in the hallway. Girls that were part of his "Class of 2002." A couple of the girls, he had a thing for before he and Victoria ever met or hooked up.

Bud: For all they care, I could drop dead and they wouldn't give 2 shits about it!

Students walked by them arguing. He merely shot them looks saying "Go Fuck Yourself." Some of them buff senior football players. He looked back at Victoria who had a rather hurt look on her face.

Victoria: I don't also appreciate your attitude change! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BOY I FELL IN LOVE WITH!

Bud: That boy is dead. Has been since July 21st, 1998!

They both failed to notice Agents posing as substitute teachers were listening to them bicker. One looked at another hearing July 21st. To which he merely nodded.

Victoria: What happened? Please tell me!

Bud: I CAN'T!

Victoria: Tell me, we can face this together!

Bud: Yeah, right. The very second I revealed my secret you'd want nothing to do with me.

Victoria: Buddy, just tell me or we are through!

Bud: I CAN'T TELL YOU! BESIDES YOU DON'T KNOW AND CAN'T IMAGINE WHAT I AM GOING THROUGH!

Victoria: YOU KNOW I AM CHANGING TO!

Her temper started to flare, her pale skin started to turn red and every open locker slammed shut as though they were slammed by some unknown force. They were slammed with enough force that they were bent only millimeters inwards. Students tried to reopen their lockers and were having troubles doing so.

Agent: Please, will you 2 quiet down, I have students trying to study.

Bud: Fuck you!

With that, he walked away from the both of them. But as he did so the 2 of them could see 2 bumps pumping up and down on his neck. The teacher took offense to what he said and reported him to the office. But it was too late. Bud was almost to the exit with Victoria hot on his trail. As she opened the door she heard his voice yell the word "GUYVER!"

She and the Agent/Teacher who had just caught up to her found he had disappeared into thin air. The teacher started drilling Victoria with questions about him. Mainly what they were arguing about. As a compliant visiting student she told him what the argument was about. Unknowingly telling everything to a Chronos Agent. Adding he was probably having a bad week.

The Agent told her to go to the game she came to see. But she said she was more worried about her boyfriend to go back to the game and that she was going to go look for him. He suggested doing a couple laps around the entire school. That maybe he came back in via another entrance. So she started her laps.

The "teacher" however went to his computer after dismissing the class. He hit the F6 button which made internet connection noises. He got up and walked to the door. He closed and locked it. He also pulled the shades down and closed the blinds to the windows leading to the Courtyard.

Zt-Tall: Report.

Agent: He does seem to know how to control the unit. It, however, appears that he has not told his girlfriend.

Zt-Tall: How can you tell?

Agent: They just had a fight that suggests so. I was able to gather from it, that he is distancing himself from her.

Zt-Tall: Where is his currently located?

Agent: He left via am East exit near the gyms. I would suspect he is trying to get to the town park near your location. Her current location is circling the school looking for him.

Zt-Tall: Good, keep me informed. Have a division meet me in that area.

Agent: As you wish.

Bud landed in a kneeling position. His armor fed him the temperature via his HUD. It was 10 below zero. But the armor was nice and comfortable. He looked around as he got up, it was the area where the school has it's "Senior Skip Days." He landed near the playground closer to the picnic tables. He saw the poles on where a volleyball net would be. There were 2 tennis courts, in which the nets weren't attached. There were also connecting baseball fields on the other side of the parking lot, and an outside basketball court just beyond the furthest baseball field.

Screaming in frustration he punched a support beam that was supporting the roof. The 8x8 beam shattered into splinters. It was one of 18 holding the tin roof up. He let out a moan of satisfaction. He didn't want to hold his huge secret from her. He actually longed to tell her. But he remembered what that Native-Guyver told him. He couldn't. He couldn't put such a burden on her. Someone as pure as her. He'd have to leave her and his family so they wouldn't be involved any more then what they already were.

The thought enraged him even more. He yelled in anguish. Making a fist he punched another beam. Causing it to shatter like the previous one. The right sensor on his head shifted back and forth.

Voice: Mighty impressive, Guyver.

Bud: Who the hell are you?

Zt-Tall: My name is Zt-Tall.

He snapped his fingers causing about 30-40 men appeared wearing blue suits with white stripes, a white triangle, and helmets. All surrounding the both of them. Bud looked at the men in suits. They were the same as the men who tried to grab him that one October day. Bud looked around, turning to look at all the men. Then back at Zt-Tall.

Bud: What do you want from me?

Zt-Tall: We are here to take you back to our base.

Bud: What, What for?

Zt-Tall: You have something our master wants. Your lovely suit.

Bud: I'd love to give it to you since I don't really want it. But I've been told by another host that I can't give it away... unfortunately.

Zt-Tall: Then, we will take it by force. GREGOLES!

6 of the men, turned into Gregole model zoanoids. They charged at Bud. His control medal flashed causing his swords to extend. It was then like he couldn't control his body. He killed the zoanoids in 6 seconds flat.

Zt-Tall nodded. 2 men turned into zoanoids turned into bat-like creatures with cocoon-like pods on their shoulders. 7 others turned into gorilla-like creatures with bat-like ears and faces. They all charged at him as the 2 with the shoulder pods opened the pods up. The Ramotiths grabbed his legs and arms and wrapped an arm around his neck. Binding him tightly.

He saw the pods had a type of turbine-like fans and started to draw energy in. They fired at full power. Somehow Bud forced the Ramotiths into the blasts. Taking the full brunt of the attack. As the Ramotiths got incinerated his control medal flashed and generated a body tight force field.

The school shook from the percussions of the explosions. Most of the students figured it was a huge jet flying over. So they went on watch the NAC vs. BCS girls' volleyball match. A match that Bud always looked forward to. With Bud not around Victoria grew curious.

She went to his locker. Opening it his coat was still there along with hers. She grabbed her coat-throwing it on and grabbed his. She noticed a bunch of printouts with a single word highlighted and circled reading "Guyver." She read one article briefly and went out the very exit he used. She got broadsided by the bitter cold, but her body seemed to acclimate to the cold. Her curiosity was peaked even more when she saw orange flashes and heard more explosions. She even heard yells and roars.

Her legs started to pull her forward. Even when her instincts told her, "NO DON'T GO! Go back inside you fool!" Her emotions started to get the better of her. Her body started to heat up even under his flimsy winter coat. Snow melted under her feet.

By the time she got to the area, she saw this black, dark blue, grey, and red thing kill 2 creatures that would later be designated Vamore zoanoids. He turned to face this man, who stood there cross-armed. He lowered his arms to his sides. Then standing in an aggressive pose with his arms up. She couldn't believe her eyes when he transformed into a monster. She hid behind a tree and continued to watch. Curious on whom the black and red thing was. She cautiously got closer so she could try to hear what the thing is.

Bud had Zt-Tall by the wrists. Struggling against his strength. Both grunting, trying to get the better of the other. Bud used his head beam and shot Zt-Tall between the eyes. Blowing a hole through his head. Zt-Tall chuckled as the wound healed up.

He tried his wave cannon. No effect. It merely gave Zt-Tall a bloody nose and ears. Zt-Tall mocked him. Enraging him. His control medal flashed and his gravitational sphere flashed. But since he couldn't use his hands his sphere sent out a pressure cannon shockwave-like pulse. Catching Zt-Tall by surprise.

The pulse incinerated his arms and tentacles. Zt-Tall screeched in pain. Zt-Tall slammed his left wing into Bud's left side. Throwing him into the concrete wall housing the men's and women's bathrooms. Spider webbing the wall. Zt-Tall then launched his telepathic throwing stars at Bud.

Still groggy, Bud couldn't dodge them. 2 stars penetrated his calves, shoulders, and chest plates. With his arms destroyed, Zt-Tall used his energy weapons on Bud. Like before, his control medal flashed generating a force field. Each beam that struck it shook him a bit. But he held the field up.

Zt-Tall kept up with his assault. Enraged that an insignificant Guyver was beating him. He kept firing at Bud. Wasting energy. Pushing him deeper into the concrete. Until he fired his laser cannons at full power throwing him into through the men's room into the women's room. He then used his tail and lasers to destroy all the posts holding the metal roof up.

Bud's vision went black. The last thing he saw was the roof and concrete falling on him. He, however, heard Zt-Tall taunting him. Bud growled. He yelled sending out a shockwave. Pulverizing all the debris on him.

He strained to get up. Zt-Tall glared at this defiant Guyver. Bud looked into Zt-Tall's eyes, showing more of his defiance. Zt-Tal growled and roared at the arrogant Guyver.

Victoria from afar saw the hell this black and red thing took from this monster. She could see his defiance. Even when the stars were making his blood stain the snow.

Victoria softly: Whoa... Mr. Cocky's got some moves.

Zt-Tall launched some more throwing stars at Bud. Who this time, dodged them. He continued to look Zt-Tall in the eyes. He limped to and in front of Zt-Tall. He growled but, Bud didn't back down. Zt-Tall kicked him in the chest driving the stars deeper then slammed his tail into Bud. Launching him into a pile of salt 20 meters high with a circumference of 70 meters. Zt-Tall charged at the salt pile.

Getting into his wounds the salt burned him something fierce. He wanted to scream out in pain, instead, he dug his way to the center of the pile. It wasn't a permanent solution, but it gave him time to think what his next action was. His head sensors filled his vision of Zt-Tall pacing back and forth trying to find him. He saw something which gave him an idea.

Zt-Tall: Come on Guyver! Show yourself!

Victoria just barely heard the word "Guyver" Her ears perked right up.

Victoria softly: Guyver? Didn't he say "Guyver?"

Zt-Tall thrust his tail deep into the salt pile and pulled mass amounts of salt away. He thrust it in the salt again, still nothing. Bud's control medal flashed and his gravitational orb started to glow, this time the tail just barely missed him. Zt-Tall pulled his tail out one more time and then started to thrust it into the pile again. However, a massive shockwave cut through the salt slicing Zt-Tall's tail in half, shoving that very same rock salt into the stump where his severed half tail uses to be.

Zt-Tall roared in pain not just from his tail being cut, but the salt embedding itself into his own flesh from the sheer heat and speed of the shockwave. Zt-Tall even had some in his eyes causing them to burn and water at the same time. In retaliation, his shoulder lasers opened up and started to charge.

Zt-Tall: COME ON OUT YOU LITTLE SHIT!

Nothing. What remained of the pile started to settle from the disturbance the shock wave caused.

Zt-Tall: I SAID COME OUT OR I'LL BLAST YOU OUT!

Jergeral Telepathically: That is enough. Return to base.

Zt-Tall: But lord I...

Jergeral Telepathically: I said return to base! You are unable to complete the mission! You apparently underestimated this Guyver.

Zt-Tall: But Lord, he is almost out of energy! I can still bring us victory.

Jergeral Telepathically: No! Leave him and her for now!

Zt-Tall: Her?

Zt-Tall turned around and saw a blonde hair girl with glasses.

Jergeral Telepathically: Your recklessness and pride have cost you your victory. Now RETURN TO BASE!

Zt-Tall: Yes lord.

Zt-Tall opened his wings. His muscular legs thrust him upwards. He saw the girl watch him as he started to flap his wings. He got a good look at her before flying eastward. Roaring in anger being forced to withdraw from battle.

Victoria walked towards the salt pile. A black fist came thrusting out of the pile. It clawed at the salt until more and more of the black appeared. When he pulled himself completely out with a deep gasp of air. He groaned as the rock salt got into some of his open wounds.

He didn't notice Victoria standing there as he got up slowly straining with the stars deep into his legs and arms. He turned to the destroyed structure. He grabbed the stars cutting his hands up, he screamed pulling them out. Allowing his wounds to heal up. He waited a few minutes for the wounds to heal. He saw some of Zt-Tall's blood mixed with the snow. With force, he retracted his armor.

The back of his neck opened up with his flesh turning into a funnel-like a shape.

Each piece of armor entered his neck via the funnels with a slapping sound. He grimaced as the last piece entered. Showing a sign he still was not use to it entering his body like he should be. The bumps returned to normal. He rubbed his neck looking at the carnage that had unfolded. Panting from his very first energy drain.

Victoria's eyes widen when she saw him. He was wearing his New York Jets sweatshirt, black jeans, and black boots. She couldn't believe he was that black and red thing! She stepped forward hesitantly. Reaching out for his shoulder but pulled her hand back.

He heard a crunching noise behind him. Startled he turned around seeing her. Her arm moving back to her chest. He stood there in shock. Shaking his head. He saw the hurt, fear, and surprised look on her face. But what hit him the most was the look of disgust that he was a monster.

Her face changed when she saw the hurt look on his face. She took a step forward reaching out to him. But he stepped away shaking his head. All he could see in his mind was the look of disgust which hurt and angered him.

Bud: No... Not you! You weren't supposed to know.

He started to step away from her. He still saw the look on her face, that he was a monster. She took a step towards him. She went to reach for his hand but hesitated. He took a couple steps back. Looking at the paved road leading out of the park area. She followed his look. Before she could take a couple steps to grab him, he bolted for the exit.

Victoria: NO DON'T! BUDDY COME . . .

But he was already feet away from the exit. The last thing she saw and heard of him was him yelling "Guyver" and the black and red creature appearing again and him leaping into the air and flying away. She stopped in her tracks and dropped to her knees. Tears were streaming down her face.

Victoria Softly: Back . . . I'm so sorry baby... I'm sorry.

A pair of orange almond eyes flashed from far away. The battle had attracted the attention of someone else. The eyes watched as Victoria fell to her knees violently sobbing. The Mysterious Person turned. A slapping sound was heard as a feminine figure walked into the woods.


	4. Birth of Hunter-Guyvers IV & V part 3

Victoria had grabbed his coat and quickly stood up and tried looking for him in the general area. She couldn't. She did find a Victoria had grabbed his coat and quickly stood up and tried looking for him in the general area. She couldn't. She did find a foot almost similar to his. But it wasn't the same shape or as deep as his. She started walking back to the school just as the game was winding down with Beekmantown ahead by 5, tears streaking down her face even in the 15 below temperature.

She went straight to his locker clutching his jacket in her arms. She reached for his combination lock thinking of his combo, however, the dial moved in the direction of the first number, the second number, and then the last number. It opened up for her when she went to lift the lever to open it, which added to the weirdness of the day. Which had not gone unnoticed

The first thing she was greeted with were pictures of the 2 of them together and of just her alone. She was surprised that he still had the first picture his cousin gave him of her, from when she was at a summer camp leaning against a post holding a book and looking in the direction to her right. She smiled wiping fresh tears away. She found a piece a paper and wrote with one of his sharpies "I'm sorry."

She hung his coat up and noticed a piece of paper that had a whole bunch of highlighted marks and underlined marks on it, most notably the word "Guyver." She grabbed the papers and started looking through them. She shoved the papers in her bag and went to the lobby.

Bud landed near the treehouse in a crouching position. The only thought running through his head was "He could never go back, not now, not ever." He slowly stood up and looked around, his sensors shifting back and forth looking for any real threat. There was none. His H.U.D. fed him the time, temperature, energy levels, and estimated time before he had to retract his armor.

Even the cave appeared on his H.U.D. He turned in the direction of the cave, effortlessly in the waist deep snow. The one thing now on his mind is confronting the Native-Guyver, hoping he was still there. Knowing well, he wasn't going to be there. He didn't care, he was in rage mode.

Victoria was picked up by her parents. They asked how it went. Still full of emotion, she snapped. Revealing that she and Bud had a massive fight and that they may ultimately be over. Her younger sister June looked at her crying and angry sister.

She was looking out the window. Both parents looked at each other with a smug grin. Victoria got an empty look on She turned her head glaring at her parents. They lost their smug looks as if she Victoria said something insulting to them. Victoria then looked back out her window as her father went back to driving occasionally looking back at her with a little worry. Her mother went to look out her window wondering what had just happened.

It took him roughly 10 minutes to get to the cave. His entered the cave and had his sensors scan the area, he was nowhere to be found. Growling Bud started screaming into empty woods. Damning the Native for ruining his life. Asking what is he supposed to do with the Guyver now that his life was ruined.

Bud would continue yelling into the empty woods. All before he got light headed and fell face first into the snow. Even in his armor, it felt like his bare face was deep in the snow itself. He laid there for some time. Losing track of time. He rolled over onto his back. Panting.

He was going to have to leave his family and her. The one person that kept him sane from July. Now that she knew what he was. He got up slowly, due to being still queasy. He entered the cave where he burst into tears. Eventually falling asleep. His armor retracting into his neck.

When they got home. Victoria marched to her room and slammed the door. Not even caring that dinner was ready. She threw her coat off and threw her bag against the wall. Splitting the seam causing the contents to fall out.

A textbook was ajar with a slip of paper sticking out. Victoria walked over to it. She picked it up. It was a full sheet of paper folded into quarters. It had a gentle perfume smell to it. She started to unfold it. When completely unfolded she started to shake.

Soft voice: Sissy?

June her 13-year-old sister slowly walked into her room. Victoria dropped the note. She walked back into a corner. She slid down and held her knees to her chest. She sobbed softly. June closed the door and locked both doors. She picked up the note.

June: What's wrong, sissy?

Victoria: I don't know what to think anymore. Buddy and I had a huge fight. Something serious happened to him and he took off before we could talk about it. He could be hurt in a ditch or something worse.

June: But this says "Don't worry about him, he'll be fine. Just let him cool off."

Victoria: But we both exchanged pretty harsh words to each other.

June: Come here.

June grabbed her older sister gave her a comforting hug and a shoulder to cry on. But June got a little more than she bargained for. Her head seizure a little. She saw everything from her sister's point of view. Leaving her speechless.

Victoria broke away from the hug holding her sister's hands with a puzzled look on her. June's eyes were closed but she could feel her in her mind. June slowly opened her eyes slowly looking back at her with a puzzled look on her face. Both let go of each other's hands and pointed at each other.

Both girls: How are you in my mind?!

The very next day, January 13th Victoria called his house, mainly to see if he was there. She spoke to his parents telling them what had happened the previous day except for the huge secret she wasn't supposed to find out. But when she found out that he didn't even call to let them know where he was she asked them to keep her informed. June was with her in her room, and she could hear her parents on one of the 3 other receivers in the house.

When she hung up, she grabbed her keys. June wanted to come, but Victoria held her hand out to her sister. June looked at her with puzzled. Victoria looked at her sister and then her hand. June nodded and grabbed her hand intertwining their fingers, Victoria closed her eyes and then June. They opened their eyes simultaneously opened their eyes. June nodded seeing the determination in her sister's eyes. When they let go of each other's hands sparks danced between them.

June watched her sister's hand burst into flame like it it was natural. She looked back at Victoria's face which was filled with emotion and determination to get her emotions in check. The fire that engulfed her hand turned blue before going back to its normal color and disappearing. She turned away from her sister and left her bedroom.

Holding her emotions back, she told her parents that she was going to Omi's to study. So they let her go. Mainly due to them actually being study partners. But when she left the house and left the driveway she had a very pissed off look on her face. Her mother knew it was about her boyfriend kept quiet. Hoping this was the long-awaited breakup.

She did stop by Naomi's home. To see if she heard anything. To which she hadn't heard anything. She asked what the visit was about. But all Victoria told her, was that they had a serious fight and wanted to make sure he was ok. But Naomi knew she was hiding something from her. Naomi reiterated that she hasn't seen or heard anything from Bud since the last family gathering at Christmas time.

Victoria left thanking her. She called other family members via a pay phone. She continued to get the same answer. So one place hit her like a bag of bricks. The tree house. Due to weather and road conditions, it took her 45 minutes to get to the path leading to the tree house.

It took her another 2 hours to get to the tree house, she saw an impression of what looked like someone landed. They were the only ones who knew of the tree house so she started calling out to him as she reached it. There was no answer, causing Her heart sank.

Her emotions getting the best of her. Failing to notice her clenched hands were sending sparks. She remembered that in July he spoke of a cave that was nearby. She saw a path heading in a direction away from the impression, started searching for the cave. Well knowing that it was getting dark and colder, she just had to find him.

Traipsing through the woods and deep snow, made her cold, wet, hungry, tired, and cranky. But most of all, it made her worried and pissed at him. Mainly for putting her through this. She tripped over a root, bumping her head against a log. She screamed out loud in pure unadulterated rage causing something to snap in her.

Her arms burst into flames as she punched the log. The snow also melted around her catching the root, that tripped her on fire and melting the snow. She got up and looked at her arms. She looked at her hands as she moved both her arm and hand around. Her emotions now running started to change the color of the fire to different colors with white being the last color.

Victoria: Holy shit!

She looked at them and thought about extinguishing her arms. To which the fire went away. There still wasn't any damage done to her arms. She held her left hand out. To which a bright white fire appeared in a ball with a small heat radius of 6 inches. She could, however, see 20 feet ahead of her in the dark woods.

Using her self-generated fire she continued walking in the woods. Slightly burning the sides of trees for markers for the way back. It took her 2 hours to find the cave. She cautiously approached the opening.

Victoria: Buddy?

There were signs that someone and something was there. She saw a footprint that matched the ones Bud had made before retracting his armor the previous day, they lead into the cave. She slowly entered the mouth of the cave.

She could feel that the cave was colder than it already was. She could, however, hear water droplets in the cave. It also smelled like that of a typical cave. She took a couple steps forward.

Victoria: Buddy?

Her eyes light up like a cat's when a flashlight hits them at night. But instead, there was a swirling fire in her pupil and microscopic lightning bolts in her bi-colored irises. Giving her night vision. However, it was only effective for 5 feet. It also disappeared and reappeared each time she blinked her eyes. Giving her a migraine headache.

She walked the cave for what seemed like an hour. She was about to give up when she heard something move 50 meters away. She followed the direction it came from. Taking her right to the black and red thing that entered his body. She stopped.

Looking at it, it showed no signs of acknowledging her presence. It had frost all over it. It was leaning up against a type of object that looked like it had belonged to the thing. But this object was huge. Almost 10 feet high. She reached to touch it, recognizing that it was Buddy. But she hesitated and pulled her hand back.

Victoria to herself: What if he doesn't want to be found? What if he wakes up and leaves me again? GODDAMNIT would you listen to yourself?! Look at him! He needs someone now more than ever!

She got down and crawled up to him. She placed a warm kiss on his mouthpiece. Melting the frost. She saw his eyes barely light up before turning off again. She went to feel his face, but a bolt of lightning arced from her hand and hit the silver ball thing in his forehead.

The armored being eyes went wide causing it to arch his back. She was caught by surprise by the silver ball sending out a brief but beautiful glow, which luminesces the whole area they were in for a few seconds before his armor retracted into his body like it had done in front of her no less than 24 hours ago.

She sobbed seeing his pale face due to the cold. She placed a hand on the side of his face, it was still a little warm. She slowly sat down next to him, placing his head on her chest and wrapped her arms around him. She closed her eyes briefly causing her body temp to increase to try and warm him up. But she had to get him to a better place than a cold dank cave in the middle of winter.

After couple hours he was warm up enough that she draped one of his arms over her opposite shoulder. She then grabbed his belt and lifted him up, all 175 pounds of his dead weight. Standing there briefly she put her glasses in her coat pocket. She then proceeded on the grueling task to take him to her jeep.

She weaved around rocks effortlessly. But with his dead weight slowing her down it took her 4 hours of stopping to catch her breath and strength. When she did, however, get to her jeep, she put the seats down and laid him down in her jeep. Just as she closed the door the weather changed from clear, to snow showers. She put her glasses back on and looked at the sky, then at Buddy with a worried look on her face.

She got in, she grabbed the wheel shaking. Not knowing what to do or where to go, she looked at her unconscious boyfriend. She couldn't take him to her house. Her parents wouldn't even let him in even in his condition. He couldn't be taken to the hospital; he was perfectly fine condition minus the fact that he had a weapon in him. If she brought him home his folks would take him to the ER anyway.

She got one idea, the summer cabin at Auger Lake her family owned. She put the jeep in gear and drove off. When she got there almost 2 hours later, she laid him down on the couch. She started a fire and sat in the chair opposite the couch. Watching the light of the fire dance over him. Waiting for him to wake up. But she however also fell asleep. Mainly due to the fact that she was also experiencing her own energy drain.

He did eventually wake up 15 hours later. He sprang up when he saw he was in a cabin instead of a cave. He saw Victoria, sleeping curled in a chair. She was wearing just a t-shirt and some silk boxers. Her hair was still wet.

He got up seeing his clothes neatly folded on the stand next to him. He quietly got dressed. He watched her making sure he didn't wake her up. He got up leaving his boots off unlaced. He walked over to her. He placed a kiss on her cheek.

Bud softly: Thanks. But I have to go.

He got to the door. He opened it up and closed it. She jumped awake when the cold brisk air hit her bare legs. She looked at the couch and she saw he was gone. She quickly ran to the door. As she opened the door and quickly looked around. She heard gravel and snow crunching and ran to the driveway wherein the darkness and fresh snow she saw him running down the driveway.

Bud: G-U-Y-V!

Victoria: B-U-D-D-Y!

He came to a dead stop. She could see that he was shaking. She squinting her eyes and could barely see that his neck was pumping up and down. She could also hear his breath straining. A couple seconds later his breathing went back to normal. He slowly turned to face her while still looking to the ground as if he were ashamed. She walked up to him slowly bare footed shivering.

Victoria: Buddy, please come back inside.

Bud: I can't.

Victoria: Why?

Bud: I just can't.

Victoria: Please.

For once in nearly 48 hours he looked up at her and harshly poked at his chest.

Bud: Why is this "freak" so important that you want to stay with it?!

Victoria: Bud, you aren't a freak. I don't think you are.

Bud: Yes you do! I saw how you looked at me! It was as if I was a hideous monster!

Victoria: I didn't mean to. I was frightened by your appearance. I also saw you fight that, that, that creature whatever the hell it was. I saw you in that thing whatever its called kill. What was I suppose to think, seeing her man kill?

Bud softly: You saw that?

Victoria: The tail end of it.

Bud: Did he get a look at you?

Victoria: Yes. But right now, all I care for is your own well-being.

Bud: Same as you. This is why I have to do this.

Victoria: What? Why?

Bud: Because whoever attacked me knows about you! That is WHY I have to leave you. They attacked me because of what I am now, and now they most like know of you now!

Those words slammed into her. She tried to speak but nothing came out as tears fell out of her eyes. He couldn't stand seeing the pain on her face. So he looked away. He turned to face that direction.

Victoria: Why?

Bud: Because I have to protect you from what I am.

Victoria: That's not good enough.

Bud: I can't have anything or anyone holding me back. I don't know what will come my way next. This is why I have to sever all ties to those I love. What happened at that playing field opened my eyes. If whoever attacked me was willing to do so, on school ground during a game, then what's stopping them from attacking during broad daylight or those I care about if I remain? I don't want to see you hurt or even worse, dead.

Victoria: For you, I am willing to take that chance.

Bud: I'm not. How could I live with myself, if I got you killed? Why do you think I have been so reclusive towards you? I didn't want you to get involved. But now you are, I can't get you involved any more than you already are. This is why I have to do this.

Bud took one last look at her. Sucking in her beauty. Moments before turning his back to her he started to walk away. Leaving her in tears. She looked down sobbed softly but also saw that her hands were flashing. Even more so as he got closer to the edge of the driveway. She finally snapped from being the weak one, she closed her hands. Her body was slightly covered in fire.

Victoria: COWARD! WHATEVER HAPPENED TO "I'LL DO EVERYTHING I CAN DO SO WE CAN BE TOGETHER?" IF YOU DO THIS, YOU WOULDN'T EVEN HAVE TRIED! YOU DO THIS THEN IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO ME OR YOUR FAMILY IT WILL STILL BE YOUR FAULT!

He stopped. He made 2 fists. It was true, he wasn't even trying. This was the easy way to go. Victoria calmed down a little seeing him stop. Her fire subdues a little. He turned around to face her. She saw him unclenched his fists slowly causing electric sparks come from her fire covered hands. All he could do was look at her with a puzzled look on his face before snapping to.

Bud: AND IF I CAN'T BE THERE TO PROTECT YOU?!

Victoria: Don't worry, I am quite resourceful myself. Now, please...

She held his hand to him. Looking at him with her double iris pleading eyes. She saw him look at her hand and at the road. She could tell he was thinking about bolting. Her hands glow a faint orange.

Victoria: Buddy, please. Come back inside.

He lowered his head. He started to walk forward. But Victoria could see there was still doubt in him, that he was still thinking of bolting. He cautiously walked up to her, before he could even think she grabbed him and pulled him to the cabin. She walked in and she sat him down. She pulled the chair she was sleeping in and sat directly across from him. She purposely sat Indian style in the chair. Smirking a little seeing looked over her legs briefly before looking down.

Bud: Vic, how...wh...

Victoria softly: It's ok. I'm sorry for what I said the other...

Bud: So am I.

She placed her hands on his knees.

Victoria: But why did you keep this to yourself for so long?

Bud: I most of all didn't want you to know. But I felt that after I learned how to use it that if I didn't use it I could be normal.

Victoria: It. You mean Guyver?

Bud: Yes.

Victoria: When did you learn of it?

Bud: October of last year. Up until then, I hadn't the foggiest idea of its existence until I saw a news report on one in California.

Victoria: Such a burden must have taken its toll on you. But you don't have to face this burden alone. We can face this together.

Bud: I'm no longer an innocent child.

Victoria: What do you mean?

Bud: I have killed. I have the blood of men on my hands.

Victoria: I know. I saw.

Bud: You, think it will be safe for you around me?

Victoria: Buddy, I know so. You are the only person besides my little sister that I feel safe around.

Bud: And what if I lose control?

Victoria: Then I will stand by your side. After all, you are mine.

Bud looked at her with a questionable look.

Victoria: Your hair.

Bud: My ha...

He reached up. It was braided. She smiled at him telling him she did it. Something that a woman or wife does to their man's hair. A Native American custom that meant he was hers.

He got up. He went to a window. He looked out into the darkness as the snow fell from the heavens. She knew he was an emotional wreck. She got up and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulders. Her touch seemed to calm him a little, but he was still a wreck.

The thing that made them such a great couple was they could tell what the other one was thinking based on their body language. She could tell he was still thinking of the future. "Will he be attacked again. When will he be attacked? Can he protect those he loves." Running those thoughts through her head she squeezed his waist. She tried looking into his mind, but for some reason, it was blank as if something was blocking her.

She let go of his waist and grabbed his hands. She pulled him back to the couch. She lay down on the floor and practically pulled him down on top of her. Their eyes looking into each other. There was an awkward silence beside the crackle of the fire with him on top of her. He could see that she wanted him to take her. And her eyes saw that he wanted to do so. But she also read that he was holding back.

She raised her head giving him a passionate kiss telling him it was ok. The 2 of them made love, nothing too extravagant just 2 teen lovers making love for the very first time. Lasting most of the night to the sound of the crackling fire. Through the night they moved to her room where they eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

The time on the clock was 8:48 am. A barely covered Victoria woke to an empty room. She wrapped the white satin blanket around her nude body. She looked in the bathroom. Bud wasn't there, she looked in the rest of the cabin. He wasn't anywhere around. Nor was his clothes.

She started to get upset that he left her practically high and dry. She walked by a window and stopped. She walked back to the window. She let out a sigh seeing him cutting wood. He had quite the pile going. Knowing he hadn't left her she went back to the master bedroom and waited for him to come back in. Eventually falling back asleep.

She woke up with the door closing. So she wrapped the blanket around her body and went to greet him. When she walked out he walked over to her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Bud softly: Hi.

Victoria: Hi.

They walked into the kitchen. She sat down at the table in the blanket. Bud started to make breakfast for them. Scrambled Eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast. He even made coffee for her since she loved it. He, however, couldn't stand the stuff, unless he poured some of his mother's Kahlua or Bailey's Irish cream into it behind his parents' backs, so he settled for some orange juice. Their breakfast was a quiet one, both contemplating what transpired in the previous 2 days.

Victoria: So what do you plan to tell your folks when we go home?

Bud: I don't know. But I bet I am in the shitter for a while.

Victoria: Yeah, they didn't sound too happy when I told them about our argument.

Bud: Did you tell them about...

Victoria: About the Guyver? No. But they do know that you are with me.

Bud: What about your parents?

Victoria: They think we are breaking up. But June knows about you.

Bud choked on some orange juice and coughed.

Bud: Sh... Wha... she does? How?

Victoria: She read my mind that night.

Bud: Wait, what?

Victoria grinning: We aren't as helpless as the typical comic book damsel Buddy.

She got up after finishing her coffee. She walked over kissed him on the nose before walking back to her room. Before entering it, she looked at him smirking and winked at him. Leaving him scratching his head.

March 12th, 1999

It was lunchtime at Beekmantown Central. Bud sat down at his group's table. He was wearing his sandy brown Godzilla shirt, with the 1962 Godzilla holding a train as he terrorized Tokyo. He wore his favorite black pants and shoes at the time. Victoria had borrowed his favorite Godzilla shirt. He had promised to her that he would try to maintain a normal appearance as they tried to figure out what the hell they were going to do with his Guyver armor.

As usual. Bud sat down and started to eat his lunch, rib-b-que sandwiches. He had 2 extra sandwiches and 2 peanut butter bars the type with chocolate on top of peanut butter, with chocolate milk, a can of Barqs' root beer, and some apple juice.

His friends Jeremy Fessette and brother-friend Joseph Patnode were debating on Star Trek vs. Star Wars. He really wasn't into Star Trek anymore. He got out of it when the show Voyager started getting stupid for him, and his friend Joe kept raving how the races, ships, and tech of Star Trek were superior to everything else in the sci-fi world. The only thought in Bud's mind was "You don't know the half of it..."

Bud ate his food in the span of 3 minutes due to his ravenous appetite, he got up threw his trash away, put the tray away and pulled out his "Holy Grail" of his Godzilla collection, "The Official Godzilla Compendium" and started reading it. He failed to notice that more of his friends were sitting at the table talking about the subject. He was in reading about The Return of Godzilla aka Godzilla 1985 as his friend Eric Sanger walked up.

Eric: SO!

With a smack that echoed through the cafeteria, Eric made his presence known. Bud arched his back a bit going "gahhhhh." Joe had a smirk on his face, knowing why when he saw small red lines appear on the back of the shirt where Eric slapped.

Eric: How is Vic, doing?

Joe: Yes, Bud, do tell.

Bud: She is doing well.

Eric: I bet she is.

Joe: No, how "is" she?

Bud: Is that really any of your business.

Joe: We are just happy that someone is getting laid lately.

Joe nudged Eric's arm playfully since Eric was dating Joe's cousin Sandi Provost. Eric glared at him a little.

Bud: What? Are you jealous that your blow up doll left you?

Joe: Fuck you, Buddy.

Bud: Careful, with propositions like that you may get Vicki angry at you.

Before long lunch was over. The next time Bud met up with his friends was at the end of the day. They said they were going somewhere in which he couldn't go for some reason. But he didn't care. He was going to Victoria's today. So he walked to a secluded spot of the school. The hallway near the senior parking lot.

Bud: Guyver.

Flashing caught the eyes of some students in the hallway leading to the secluded hall. They heard slapping sounds and seconds later what sounded like metal hitting the tiled floor. They went to check it out and saw nothing.

Bud, jumped on to the roof of the single-story school. He ran along the edge of the school. Not paying attention to school-mates pointing at him. He didn't even notice Joe or Eric as they reached Eric's car in the Off-Campus parking lot. Bud crouched down and sprung into the air. Using the armor was now becoming so natural to him that functions were becoming automatic. Both Joe and Eric looked at each other. Both felt the back of their necks.

Eric: Is that what I think it is?!

Joe: SHUT UP AND GET IN THE CAR!

Eric got in the car seconds before Joe got into it. They saw the black and red Guyver leap off the school roof. Eric started the car and took off following the Guyver. Both Joe and Eric seemed to be arguing about something in the car. But they continued to follow the Guyver who was now flying over West Chazy in a North by Northwest-Direction.

Joe to himself: He seems to be going north. What is so important.

They saw him turn his head, his eyes flashed red briefly before he took off at his max speed in a Western direction towards the Military Turnpike before Eric could get his car to the very street that he took off. Eric stopped the car cursing up a storm. They were now in West Chazy near the gas station on the corner or West Church Street and Route 22. Joe got out of the car.

Eric: WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DO NOW?

Joe: Calm down.

Eric: CALM DOWN! WE GOT AN UNKNOWN THING OUT THERE THAT GOES TO OUR SCHOOL AND YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN?!

Joe: I think I know who this one is.

Eric: WHO?!

Joe: Not here.

Eric: I don't get it.

Joe: Where does this street lead to?

Eric: Military Turnpike...wait.

Joe: And where does the Turnpike lead to?

Eric: Ah I see where you are going with this.

Joe: We shall wait for the right time.

Leaning against one of the ventilation ducts on the roof, Bud watched the school buses leave NACS, Northern Adirondack Central School. He crouched down and watched 4 of his 6 cousins leave. He even saw a slightly younger version of Victoria but with auburn hair get on one of the buses. He thought he saw one look at him so he ducked behind the spot he was at. His head sensors shifted trying to locate Victoria.

She was waiting near the track field, so he floated up and off the building when the last bus left and most of the facility vehicles left. He landed in front of her. She ran up and gave him a hug. He hugged her back. She kissed the area that covered his cheek. His head sensor shifted and fed him the image of a boy standing behind some glass doors.

Bud: Who is that?

Victoria: Who?

She turned around and saw Daniel McNally. One of the few boys her parents were trying to get her to dump Bud for. But she saw him more as a friend than anything else.

Victoria: Just an old childhood friend. I'm ready to go.

Bud: Ok. Hop on.

She jumped onto his back. He started to levitate up above the building. Before anyone could spot him he took off with his precious cargo. A cargo that has taken the notion of him being a Guyver well. Better than he could ever expect, but he, however, was still trying to get used to that very notion himself.

Daniel watched as Victoria flew off with that thing. He made a fist causing quill-like spikes to come out of the back of his hand. "His" girl was seeing someone else. Someone he vowed to make him pay. Feeling his blood come from where the quills came out, he squeezed harder causing the spikes to grow longer.

Bud landed at the refurbished tree-house. He had touched it up with wood he stole from lumber yards over a 2 month period after he and Victoria made love. She knew that he swiped the wood to do so. However, when it was completed she had him promise no more "swipies." Besides with some of his abilities, the authorities would have a hard time trying to figure out who was doing it.

She jumped off his back and fixed her dress. She watched as his armor flashed vertically in the center before it sprang from and retracted into his body with a slapping sound. He grimaced a little causing her to frown a little. It was one thing he had yet to get used to when it came to his Guyver armor. Bud looked at her and saw a rather inviting impish look on her face as she climbed up the ladder. He climbed up the ladder only to have her dress thrown into his face with her chuckling at him as he almost fell backward at the sudden blinding assault.


	5. Birth of Hunter-Guyvers IV & V part 4

A tall building can be seen from the middle of Downtown Burlington Vermont reading "Max Pharmaceuticals" which was only a cover name for the Chronos Corporation. It stood well over 2500 feet from the ground up and nearly 1900 feet down into the ground. It had nearly 500 floors altogether. The design of the building was the typical design of all Chronos branches after the 1991 Los Angeles incident. Even the name change to "Max Pharmaceuticals" was thanks to the 1991 LA Incident.

The building looked like it was 2 buildings in one. The main building from the ground to almost the halfway mark was the wider part of the building with what looked to be a type of foundation type bumper. The Second portion of the building, the thinner portion of the building spanned the rest of the building's height with what looked to be 4 spires leading away from the building for 4 to 5 meters.

The Hyper-Zoanoid Zt-Tall could be seen looking out the lounge where most Hyper-Zoanoids gathered. He was itching for "Round 2" with that Guyver since it had been 3 months since they fought. But he was ordered to remain at the base until further orders. During the initial cover-up of what happened after the January 12th fight, it was discovered that there was another pair of Guyver footprints that were in the woods. There were now 3 Guyvers tied with the disappearance of the dormant Guyver unit that was stolen from the Burlington Branch.

However, upon returning to the base after the fight, he was ordered to the Optimization Chamber for "Regeneration Process" and optimization. Which was to a Hyper-Zoanoid was the most humiliating thing they can endure as one of the "Elite" class. But the optimization did more than redesign Zt-Tall, it severed his telepathic link to Jergeral. He heard the doors to the lounge open with a swish and a lesser Zoanoid enter.

Lesser Zoanoid: Sir, Lord Jergeral has requested your presence immediately.

Zt-Tall: Of Course.

Jergeral was looking over the little com-pad as he stood in front of 10 Optimization Tanks. He was looking at the new Hyper-Zoanoids Riga-morph and Secraloid. He also had another one in development. One that proved to be problematic in the final stage of development. Exceltry.

Jergeral growled. Exceltry had shown great promise in the preliminaries. But he would have to have the Secraloids battle this unknown Hunter-Guyver. He selected 4 of the Beta models. They just had to wait for the opportune time to attack. As was mandatory per Chronos' doctrine.

Zt-Tall: You called lord.

Jergeral: Yes. How goes the recovery.

Zt-Tall: Well lord, that Guyver scum was lucky to get the upper hand on me. He won't be that lucky again and Guyver "friend" that was there, hidden will be dealt with in kind.

Jergeral: Good. But forget that insignificant Second Guyver. The Guyver you fought seems to be mocking me. Appearing wherever, whenever he wishes. I wish to have his head or his destroyed Control Medal.

Zt-Tall: Of course my lord. And what of his woman?

Jergeral: Do whatever you want with her.

Zt-Tall: As you wish lord.

Jergeral wave a hand dispersing Zt-Tall. Zt-Tall nodded and walked to the door. A woman watched him as he walked by. She was rather young looking. Around the age 18 or 19 to his 43 years old look body. He went to grab the door.

Jergeral: If you fail this time, I will have you hunted down and killed.

Zt-Tall growled softly. The woman looked to Jergeral with a questionable look.

Zt-Tall: Yes lord.

Zt-Tall opened the door and slammed it. Causing the woman to jump. She looked back at Jergeral with an upset look. She had learned to hide her emotions from him to avoid his wrath.

Jergeral: You disapprove, DeGora.

DeGora: I know my place, master. It is not my place to question you.

Jergeral: Don't forget either, nor your place in this whole grand war. This planet and its inhabitants are mere stepping stones for us to retake our home and everything else.

DeGora: Yes my lord.

Jergeral: Now leave my sight.

With that, she got up. Her young frame moving effortlessly as her brown hair swayed. She left the office and sought to find Zt-Tall, who was preparing for his missions. He always enjoyed her company and listened to her.

Bud returned home. It was 7:14. Almost dinner time. He landed in the backyard. His armor retracted into his body. 20 seconds later, Rachel Runyon, his 3rd oldest sister poked her head out the sliding glass, back door. Waving to him. He nervously waved back to her.

Rachel wasn't his sister biologically. But she had been calling his parents "mom and dad" from the age of 10. She was 21 years old, 5'8" about 120 pounds. She had a medium build. Her brown hair tied back. Today she was wearing glasses over her hazel eyes.

He walked in and to his room. He changed and walked back to the family room. There, his parents and Rachel were waiting for him. Tonight was Chinese Food night and they were going to the restaurant Golden Buffet.

He loved Golden Buffet. Not only was he starving from using the Guyver and what he and Victoria did, but the Buffet was the only place that served his favorite dish, Fried Squid. He would pile it on with General Tso's and Sesame Chicken among other spicy Chinese food. By the end of dinner, he had almost 6 plates of food. He would eat as much food as possible until it felt like he was going to pop like a zit.

It would be Late-April before Bud and Victoria would see each other again. Mainly due to her falling seriously ill. So during that time, he would test his armor's abilities some more when all by himself. Or spend time with Rachel hiking up one of the steepest mountains, the "Owls Head" in Keene New York. However, those also started to dwindle for she was about 5 months pregnant with her first child.

During such hikes she had to take a few breaks, one which was at a cliff facing that overlooked the entire Keene Valley. At that resting point, Bud turned his back to Rachel and put his hair into a ponytail not really thinking. Forgetting about the Guyver organisms on the back of his neck. They pumped up and down a little catching Rachel's attention.

Rachel: Buddy, what happened to your neck?

Bud felt the back of his neck. He got a nervous look.

Bud: They are 2 mosquito bites that I kept scratching.

Rachel: Well stop scratching them. They won't heal.

Bud: I know, I know.

Just by the look on her face, he could tell she didn't buy his lie. She knew him too well. They sat down for lunch. Chef Boyardee Ravioli. Both talked about current events in their lives. Bud looked to a ridge on the other side of the clearing.

Across the clearing, a woman was watching Bud and his sister eat lunch. She was looking at the Bud. He had this aura around him. She looked at the Rachel. She didn't have an aurora-like her brothers to speak of. But she did have an aurora to speak of.

Woman: So this child is one of us? He looks so young...

She hugged the tree when it looked like the boy was looking right at her. She continued to hug the tree for a couple minutes until the boy and the girl left the rest area. The girl wearing a bikini top. with her shirt loosely tucked into her bag.

The woman lets go of the tree. She started to walk a path going to her vehicle. Contemplating what to do. The aurora the boy gave off told her that he was truly one of her kind. But which side. She would have to find out.

She got to her car in 2 hours' time. She looked at the mountain's direction that she saw the boy. She laid a hand on the roof as she unlocked the car. She looked back at the mountain before she got into her car.

Woman: So... the age of Guyvers has finally begun...

With a team of 20, it had taken Zt-Tall nearly an hour to find the proper address after receiving reports from miscellaneous scouts of a "flying black and red man" flying over Military-Turnpike. Zt-Tall had found both Bud and Victoria at her house. Alright, but he noticed something shocking. He saw that Bud was floating there with all his armor on except the head and neck armor, however, the control medal was in place on his forehead. It was as if it was embedded in his forehead with the organisms that held it in place coming also coming from his forehead.

Zt-Tall saw Victoria sitting on her windowsill wearing a shirt that went down to her knees which the way she was sitting hiked it up to her upper thighs. She was holding one of his armored hands with his other hand stroking one of her thighs. They were obviously talking softly with her looking into her room.

Zt-Tall saw Bud levitate over the window and onto the roof. Seconds later he heard a man come into her room. Screaming at her. Zt-Tall saw the face on Bud's face go from happy to aggravated. Especially when they both of them heard a loud slap and the male's voice yelling "Don't you lie to me! Don't you dare lie to me!"

Zt-Tall could see the temptation to go in there but he was holding back. He could see the sweat on Bud's forehead, and him trying to concentrate. He smirked seeing that it was taking great effort to keep his current appearance which obviously taking a toll on him. He saw Bud float down to the window when the door slammed shut. He hugged the closest tree. He saw Victoria come back to the window with her hair covering the right side of her face, something he has seen countless of times himself.

Bud reached out and felt the left side of her face. Her eyes were still watery from the slap she had previously received from her step-father. He delicately moved the hair away and saw a huge handprint. She saw the muscles in his jaw tighten as he got that look he had when he wanted to shred someone up. His voice still mechanical sounding due to his armor.

Bud: Let me put him in his place.

Victoria: No, That wouldn't make it easier for us, especially June.

Bud: You know I CAN'T stand you being treated like this!

He snapped his head towards the door. Within seconds of the doorknob starting to turn his head armor was out completely covering his body. He was pulled into her room where she held him close to her. She knew her touch could calm him down, to which it was working. She squeezed tighter and buried her face in his chest armor.

Father: God Almighty! What the hell are you?! Victoria get away from that monster!

Victoria: No.

Bud: Looks like you lost your control over her.

Father: Damn you!

The father rushed him. Only to be bounced off Bud's hard armor. With him being only 189 pounds he tumbled like a rag doll. He had a cut on his forehead, just above his left eye. He looked at Bud trembling. Which Bud was enjoying the smile from ear to ear which thankfully was covered by his armor.

Bud: Listen here you small pathetic man, I am her protector. The next time I find out you hit her or hurt her sister you will get more than a measly cut on your forehead.

Father: You dare to threaten me in MY?!

Bud: I just did, now leave us, before I change my mind.

Father: On what?

Bud: Letting you live.

The father got up and left her room like his ass was on fire. Victoria's grip lightened up fro around his waist, leaving some cinder marks on the armor protecting his sides. She sat down on the chess she had in front of it.

Victoria softly: Thank you. Even though it was a bit much.

Bud: You're welcome. He needed to know he cannot and will not get away with treating you like that.

Bud grabbed the window sill. He was about ready to jump out and let his gravity controller. But Victoria placed a hand on his arm. He looked back at her, she still had a worried and needful look on her face.

Victoria: Stay with me for a while.

He saw the fear and the need in her eyes.

Bud: Sure.

He let go of the window sill and retracted his armor. She stood up and held out her arms to him, but he held an arm up stopping her. He walked over to her door and locked it before walking back to her. She greeted him with a kiss wrapping her arms around his trunk and his arms around hers. They simultaneously laid down on her bed cuddling with each other.

Every time she would touch his arm she would burn his arm slightly or even shock it. He paid no attention to it because he had something that would heal the burns later. Her skin, however, did feel awfully warm to him, but they were focused on each other. Even failing to notice that they were being watched by a pair of snake-like glowing orange eyes in a tree.

Zt-Tall had indeed watched their cuddle-fest and been watching since he saw Bud go into the room in full armor. He was even tempted to have one of his shoulder cannons form and blast the house into oblivion, fulfilling his mission. However, using his zoanoid eyes he saw telltale signs that she was no ordinary human. Her body temp was greater than his and he could see that when she touched him, she not only shocked him a little but would leave hot hand prints on him.

Zt-Tall to himself: Well that certainly changes things.

He silently jumped down from his tree branch and motioned his subordinate Jegal to fall back. Jegal set the location, a street with 5 conjoining farm fields. The 2 of them met with 12 of the other team members, the last 4 were missing. Zt-Tall didn't like the looks of this and started looking around as Jegal touched the side of his white helmet.

Jegal whispering: Units 2 and 5 report!

There was nothing. Zt-Tall signaled to the other 12 zoanoids to take defensive positions while Jegal continued to try and raise the other members. Still, in human form, the zoanoids drew their weapons from the van. These were proto-type laser pistols the organization had successfully created based off of proposed specs from 1985. The zoanoids scanned the countryside around the van.

Zt-Tall: Someone is playing with us.

Jegal: I can't get an answer.

Zt-Tall: Contact Burlington. Inform...

Out of nowhere, a strobing black and white ball struck the engine block destroying it. The Chronos Zoanoids all pointed their prototype laser pistols in the direction the strobing ball came from. About 45 seconds later, 2 more utterly obliterated the Van killing Jegal inside and destroying any hopes of raising Burlington. The van looked like a tin can that had a light M-80 in it, with the driver and passenger seat on fire. Some of the lesser class Zoanoids in the brown jumpsuits started to panic. Some started firing blindly into the darkness while others bolted.

Quick flashes of red could be seen piercing their helmets in the darkness and blood-curdling screams filled the air as a bluish-white light sliced through them. The Zoanoids in the blue jumpsuits transformed and held their position around the van. Zt-Tall also transformed into his battle form. Of the experiences he has had, the strobing black and white ball, the flashes of red, and the blue-white light told him one thing... Guyver!

Zt-Tall's body looked like he actually belonged in a Godzilla movie. He had 3 horns on his head, which hugged his head more than the previous horns he had. His 3 sets of telepathic were placed higher on his neck and head. He still had spikes along his face and a prototype laser orb on his snout. His shoulders and biceps were thicker than before to support the Vamore like laser blocks on top, quill-like explosive missiles, and larger prototype laser orbs.

On his elbows, there were 2 spikes and on his forearms, he had ducts for some sort of liquid sprayer system and a compartment for tentacle-like whips. His hands had 2 fingers and a thumb. On his upper thighs were some more of the explosive like missiles. His knees were protected by 3 sickle like spikes with 3 toes. His wings were enlarged to support the new mass of his body.

Zt-Tall: STOP PLAYING WITH US GUYVER!

Feminine Guyver: My you have certainly gotten uglier since I last saw you.

Zt-Tall: A female?!

A black feminine foot and ankle came out of the darkness. Zt-Tall looked closely the under organisms were green. The female Guyver walked out of the darkness. She rested a hand on her shapely hip. Her eyes glowing a yellow. The scent and stains of blood fresh on her. She had

Zt-Tall: Ahhh, I see you are the one who watched that fight back in January.

The remaining Zoanoids lunged at her, causing her to simply levitate and float into the dark farm fields. The Zoanoids roared at her in aggravation and charged blindly into the fields. If the dark fields, the Female-Guyver dimmed her eyes to the point they were practically off, a not to give away her position.

The first Zoanoid she attacked was a Bonga class. She landed in front of it, grabbing its left wrist and slammed her elbow guard into and pushed with enough force to break it. The zoanoid retaliated by swiping blindly in the darkness. The female Guyver finished him off by grabbing him from behind by the throat and thrusting her knee into his spine that she not only choked him but broke his spine.

She turned to the next one, a Valvas class Zoanoid. She simply charged it and cut it in half before moving to the next Zoanoid a Bresnel model. Some of the blood had splattered on her armor as she tried to avoid the body. She lunged at it and went to throw a kick at it. But instead, she wrapped her legs around his neck and threw him into a tree.

She turned and faced Ramsey models whose elephant-like trunks were pointed right at her. They could smell their comrade's blood on her armor, and charged at her. She set herself in a defensive stance and extended her swords on both arms and lunged at them taking them off guard. She grabbed them by their trunks and with a swift yank ripped them off. As they grabbed for there she grabbed their heads from behind and slammed them into the ground crushing them.

Zt-Tall to himself: Ahhhh a Guyver who knows how to fight. She will be a worthy adversary.

Zt-Tall fired two missiles into the air and had them glow like flairs in the air lighting up the fields. He saw the female Guyver look up, her eyes lighting right up to their bright yellow color. She placed a hand on her hip and held out her other open handed moving her fingers in a "come on" motion.

Zt-Tall smirked at her cocky display and fired all his missiles at her. She smirked and effortlessly dodged missiles, causing them to strike the ground and explode. She formed her a pressure cannon and rapidly fired 5 at Zt-Tall who wrapped his wings around his body and dodged them.

She charged at him when he was off balanced on to have him thrust his left arm out. Almost like a page out of that Marvel superhero Spiderman's book, his tentacle appendages came rushing out from the underside of his arms and wrapped around and coiled around her body up to the where her head met her neck. She tried to force her way out but they got tighter and tighter. Laughing at her, Zt-Tall grabbed the tentacles. He then started whipping her around mocking her as she got slammed into the ground multiple times.

Zt-Tall: Damn and here I was hoping you were more of a challenge then your boyfriend...

She growled at him, and her control medal started to glow. She started to put all her strength against her binds causing them to squeeze tighter. Her control medal started to glow brighter and as she started to force her arms to move under the binds. With a scream of pure guttural rage, her strength loosened the binds to the point that she could make a fist causing her swords to extend. Shrieking in pain Zt-Tall retracted what tentacles that weren't cut but her swords.

She landed in a crouching position, watching as the tentacles retracted into his left arm. He thrust his right arm out causing those tentacles to launch at her. She just kneeled there for a couple seconds and dodged them at the last second. Just before he could recall them, she cut them in half as she leaped over them. She landed and rolled in the dirt before turning to face him in a kneeling fighting stance.

Zt-Tall: You're going to pay for that bitch!

Zt-Tall then launched all his telepathic throwing stars housed in his neck and head. The female Guyver stood up and had her arms down by her side and stood there as if she was thinking, with 12 razor sharp stars bore down on her. Her Control Medal fashed for a few seconds and she then did a small leap into the air threw her hands in front of her gravity controller formed a pressure cannon. At the last possible second, she threw her arms out creating a barrier in which the throwing stars were dissolved and obliterated.

She landed and saw the shoulder pods open up and start charging 3 individual cells in each pod. She smirked under her armor coming up with her next plan of attack until the charging cells in started to spin. The ones in the left pod facing her, spun counterclockwise, while the ones in the right spun clockwise. Her control medal flashed again and she held her hands to her gravity controller.

She heard Zt-Tall laughing at her movement when he fired his 6 lasers. The Female Guyver at the last second again ripped open her chest plates and had her mega-smasher quickly charge and fire. The beams hit each other causing a slight earth tremor and a bright flash that lasted for nearly 6 seconds.

Zt-Tall waited for his eyes to clear up to survey the damage. He saw the trenches from their lasers, he narrowed his eyes at her as she delicately closed her chest plates over her destroyed cells. Zt-Tall's wings were even tattered from the concussion of the blast and his left shoulder block out of commision. He was getting ready to charge the lasers in the right shoulder block.

Male voice: THAT'S ENOUGH!

Both the combatants turned to the direction of the voice. It was a white male looking to be around the age of 22 walking out of an unmarked black van that both fighters failed to notice arrive. With him a small contingency of 6, of what looked to be special op soldiers. For the first time, both combatants also heard sirens drawing closer. Most likely due to the blazing van. The Female Guyver glared at the people who interrupted her and then at Zt-Tall before her control medal flashed and she seemingly vanished as if she had a cloaking ability. The man leading the small team of Spec-Op like soldiers then approached Zt-Tall confidently while his team cautiously approached, their weapons at the ready.

Male: My superiors have requested your appearance.

Zt-Tall: What makes you think I care?!

Male smirking: Look at the firepower my team has.

Zt-Tall looked closely at all the weapons turning around to do so. They all read "Max Factor Zoanoid Custom Weapon Prototype." The only type of weapon, capable of doing serious damage to Zoanoids. He turned around and his face just dropped as he was greeted by strobing flashes and slapping sounds.

Metallic Male voice: NOW that I have your attention, My superior's have requested your appearance. Your refusal would be... most unfortunate.

All Zt-Tall could do was growl out of frustration to his current situation. He nodded and very forcefully reverted back to his human state. Three Special Op soldiers force him to the van after throwing a black hood over his face as the remaining 3 remained behind to secure the scene.

Bud ended up staying with her until 11:52 pm. When she eventually started to fall asleep. She stroked the side of his face and placed her hand on his human neck. Smiling she leaned up and kissed him.

Victoria sleepily: See you tomorrow?

Bud whispering: Yeah.

Victoria yawning: What are we going to do?

Bud held a finger to his lips, as he cautiously walked to her desk and grabbed a post-it. He grabbed a pen from a cup on the very desk and wrote something, and put it on her computer screen. She squinted at the screen and looked back at him. She saw his eyes were closed and was concentrating.

He opened his eyes which were glowing, seconds later his armor came out of his body and slapped onto his body up to his neck. She smiled at him, drifted off. He watched her drift off into sleep land. He places a kiss on her lips causing her to moan softly from the gentle contact and held it for a couple seconds. He broke away and stepped back a few feet, his armor slapped back onto his neck and head. He slowly crept to the window. His gravity controller taking control he floated out and closed the window.

He sat in a tree branch, he watched every light in the house go out. He had decided to stay until 1:37 am, mainly to make sure she was left alone. His head sensor picked up some movement. He snapped his head up, seeing a girl not even in her teens looking at him from her window. All she could see were his pink glowing almond eyes, but he could see her clear as day as if it were daylight. The girl surprisingly showed no signs of fear of the floating pink eyes. She waved at him as he started to fly, causing him to inadvertently wave back at her. She turned away and left his sight.

Bud to himself: That must have been her younger sister, June.

He then floated above the house and took off like a shot, hidden by the darkness of the night. It had taken him no more than 10 minutes to get home. He landed with a thump in the backyard, he looked around and walked to his bedroom. He removed the screen, quietly raised the cracked open window and climbed into his empty room. He retracted his armor and fell into his bed, passing right out.

Both Joe and Eric decided that it was time to find out who this mysterious Guyver was. They skipped school and waited for the Guyver to appear. Unfortunately, Sandi Provost, Joe's cousin and Eric's girlfriend, decided to skip with them. They waited in West Chazy all day on a street that leads to Military Turnpike off of Route 9.

The wait stopped at 2:29 when a black and red figure went flying by. They started the car and started following. But Guyver-IV knew to expect company. Just between West Chazy and Sciota, he landed on the road. The car Eric was driving came to a screeching halt. Eric and Joe were frozen into place. Sandi, on the other hand, was freaking out.

Guyver-IV walked to the car. He slammed his fingers into the hood of the car. He twisted his hand. His eyes glowing a pinkish red now. All 3 occupants were now freaking out.

Guyver: I SAID STOP FOLLOWING ME!

With that, he ripped the hood off and the engine out of the car. He threw both pieces of the car into a cow field like they were nothing more than a tennis ball. With that, the Guyver floated up and continued towards Altona taking a longer route this time.

Eric got out of the car with Joe. Eric started running off in the same direction.

Joe: ERIC! STOP!

Eric: That fucker wrecked my car!

Joe: Forget about it for now.

He motioned his head towards Sandi, who was in shambles. Eric's lip twitched from being aggravated. Begrudgingly he walked to his car. Joe placed a hand on his shoulder. He tapped it a couple times.

Joe: I will find out who it is. Trust me.

Bud landed in Victoria's backyard. She was reading from her biology textbook. He landed behind her. His head sensor shifting back and forth. They were the only ones there. He walked forward. He forced his armor to retract before facing Victoria. She looked up at him with her glasses. Seeing the look on his face she placed her bookmark at the page she was reading.

Victoria: What's wrong?

Bud: I have a slight problem.

Victoria: What?

Bud: 2 people are snooping.

Victoria: Who?

She was now in an alternate position.

Bud: Its Joe and Eric. I trashed Eric's car between West Chazy and Sciota.

Victoria: Are they alright?

Bud: Yeah. I only threw the hood and engine of Eric's car into a cow field filled with cow shit.

She chuckled a little. But tried giving him a serious look without smirking.

Victoria: I know they are your friends, but can we trust them?

Bud looked up at her. He crossed his arms as he turned around and paced a little. She could tell he was in deep thought. She got up and walked to him. She placed a hand on his back and stroked it a little.

Victoria: Buddy?

Bud: Hmmm?

Victoria: Can we trust them?

Bud softly: With the recent shit that has happened. I don't know.

Victoria: Speaking of which, did you see today's paper?

Bud: No why?

She handed him the Press-Republican newspaper for the day. Bud started looking it over and did a double take when he read the main article. Mentioning that a huge fight went on in a bunch of farm fields not too far from her home. The paper also mentioned that there were vaguely human remains in a destroyed vehicle and pools of blood and "indeterminate matter" in the fields and obvious signs of a struggle.

Victoria: What did you do when I fell asleep?

Bud: I sat on that tree branch outside your room for a few minutes to make sure no one bothered you.

Victoria cocked her head a little as if to say "Really?"

Bud: Ask June.

Victoria: June?

Bud: Yeah, she saw me, well at least my pink eyes and even waved to my pink eyes before I took off flying home.

Victoria: About what time was this?

Bud: Around 1:30 or 1:40.

Victoria: I'll ask her when she gets home.

Bud went back to looking at the newspaper.

Bud softly: This could be why I didn't see them in school today, and why they were following me.

Victoria: I'm sorry. I know you love Joe as a brother that you never had. What are you going to do?

Bud: I don't know.

Victoria: Well let's cross that bridge and burn it down when we have to.

Bud: I guess you're right.

Both heard car doors open and shut and snapped their heads up. Victoria walked to the side to see who it was, as Bud walked towards the shed her father built. He looked at her just as she lipped the words "hide and activate." Bud nodded and did so.

He watched Victoria via his head sensors as she returned to the same chair and opened up her biology book. Seconds later her father came out to check on her. For once it was a rather peaceful conversation between them. He mostly wanted to know more about that thing that was hanging around her.

She told him the lie that she was attacked by a werewolf-like creature, to which the armored person came to her aide, fought and killed and was her bodyguard ever since then. He bought it, or so it seemed. He told her to be careful and walked into the house. Bud came walking from behind the shed in his armor. She got up holding her book. She went up to him. She touched his shoulder and rubbed it a little.

Victoria: If they are getting snoopy, then maybe we should find a better place, because they may follow you there.

Bud: The thought had occurred to me. But if they find it by following me, I'll have to just deal with them then.

He put his hand on the side of her face. His mouthpiece over her right ear. While watching her father, he had a look of some rage, acceptance, but mixed with fear. Bud then focused back on Victoria. He whispered something in her ear. She nodded her head a little when he looked at her. He walked back and lept into the air and floated away.

He flew back to BCS, which was locked up due to no scheduled after school activities. However, the Maintenance Door on the ceiling wasn't, so he entered the school still in his armor. He looked around for cameras in the immediate area, there were none. He had his head sensors shift back and forth to make sure there were none throughout the school along with life forms, once again none. So he walked out of the stairwell leading to the roof in full armor. He walked to his locker, opened it up and got his clothes he wore in gym class. Leaving the school the same way he entered he flew to the tree house.

Once there he retracted his armor and stripped down. He proceeded to place the gym shorts on. With his clothes in his hands, he tossed them up into the tree house, before laying down in the grass looking up at the sky. Looking deep into the deep blue sky, caused him to fall asleep in a few minutes.

As he slept he dreamt of impossible things, things that not only were outstanding but were also haunting. He had such dreams of him as a Giant Guyver with funky shoulders, future battles to greatly impossible things he was doing. Even commanding a ship that looked like it came from the Star Trek franchise, and standing on a planet that was blowing itself apart and standing before hooded faceless entities who all had neon green glowing eyes.

It was 2 hours before he woke up feeling pressure on his biceps and stomach. He woke up finding Victoria straddling his stomach with her hands on his biceps. She was wearing her pair of blue satin bra and panties with her nearly skin-tight workout pants and one of her tank tops draped over a tree limb. She had a rather impish smile on her face.

Bud went to move. But she applied her weight on to his biceps to keep him down. She continued to smile at him. He tried to force his way up. But she pushed him down. She smiled at him more innocently.

Victoria: Looks like I caught myself a wolf.

Bud tried getting up again, but she simply pushed him back down playfully looking around.

Victoria: Oh what am I going to do with this wolf?

Bud: This is fair Vic.

Victoria: Yeah? Well...

She squirmed her waist down a little. She leaned down and kissed him.

Victoria: Your body is saying something different.

Bud smirked as he did a pelvic thrust and lifted with his legs. Catching her off guard she playfully screamed as she fell to the ground. Bud playfully jumped on top of her, delicately holding her hands to the ground placing his other hand on the top of her stomach just below her bra. He smiled at her, before placing a kiss on her neck.

Bud: My what a delicious snack this wolf just caught!.

Victoria playfully: Oh no, the big bad wolfie is going to make me his dinner. Somebody help me!

Both chuckled, Bud, got up first and helped her up. She started to put on her workout pants and pull tank top on. She started to stretch a little to which Bud walked over and started stretching with her for 5 minutes. Bud smiled at her

Bud: Are you ready?

Victoria: Of course babe.

Bud: If you need a break just say so.

She smiled back at him, touched by his concern for her with what they were going to do next. He walked backward for safety reasons.

Victoria: I'll be fine Buddy.

Bud: Alright… GUYVER!

His armor burst from his neck and slapped onto his body. His control medal flashed and hummed, his eyes flashed on, and his breathing ports vented out the transformation waste. He looked over to Victoria, who always got excited seeing him transform since their own "bonding," it was as if it sexually aroused her at times. He concentrated on having his head and neck armor retract along with his sword appendages.

Bud: Ok now attack!

It was now June 1999. Due to some family turmoil, Bud's friend Joe moved in with him. Something that Bud had mixed feelings about. He had to wear his hair down around him. Something he got used to from March. Bud was keeping a wary eye on his friend, and he was quite sure that he was being watched too.

In Burlington, Jergeral wasn't too thrilled that Zt-Tall had disappeared. Almost like he had slaughtered his own team. Which was the worst type of betrayal to Chronos besides scientists or failed experiments stealing dormant Guyver Units and disappearing or even handing them over to the Government? So Jergeral ordered into motion the Secraloid products to be released and capture both Zt-Tall and the Guyver that has plagued him so much. He also put into motion the construction of Zt-Tall-2, but with a chip in his brain making it so he can be controlled no matter what.

Knowing that the Secraloids were doomed to fail once their process of adjustments was over, Jergeral released them anyway. The minute they transformed they were forever locked in their battle form and most of their intelligence deteriorated in the mere minutes they transformed. They were also harder to control telepathically. So hard Jergeral would receive migraine headaches that lasted for weeks.

But once the prototypes were released he continued with their production. DeGora felt it was rather foolish to do so but like always she held her tongue. Her guard and only friend in the world of Chronos was gone. So whatever Jergeral ordered, she would have to agree to or do. At the cover of nightfall, a Chronos team released the prototypes at the Burlington Waterfront. Before they transformed they smelled some things that had the scents to Zt-Tall and Julius. With the scents on their tiny little minds, they transformed and entered the water. This made them very deadly towards their 3 targets and anyone they have come into contact with.

They crossed Lake Champlain in a matter of just under 3 hours, a feat a normal human could do in only 6 hours with breaks. Out of a squad of ten, five went towards the Cumberland Head beach of Plattsburgh, and the rest went towards downtown. There they would lay low. Waiting. Their superior sense of smell feeding them every little scent possible. None of which were their targets.

They would have to wait. It was all about the wait with these Zoanoids.


	6. Birth of Hunter-Guyvers IV & V part 5

Bud was in the cave again, needing to get away from Joe who constantly hounded him and needing something to do. Victoria was at her grandparents, so he had the day to himself which drove him mad. For being away from her was agonizing. Not only was it harder to protect her if she got into serious trouble. But being around her was intoxicating to him. Her scent was more addicting to him than food, alcohol, or even caffeine.

He was in his Guyver armor so that he could easily navigate the cave. He was being drawn to something deep in the cave, he tried to fight it. But the more he fought the more he was drawn to it.

He eventually came across something that resembled a diamond. A rather huge diamond. He had looked it over. The urge stopped when he was standing in front of it. What caught his attention the most was that it had a rather organic feeling like his armor. But the main thing that got his attention was the elliptical shape in the center. This reminded him of his Control Medal. He felt both and started to drop his arm.

The object started to glow from his contact, causing his own control medal to glow. The object abruptly stopped glowing, however, Bud's control medal continued to glow. He places his hand back on to object, only to have his body seizure and throw his head backward. His control medal started to glow a bright blue rather than the normal white glow before his eyes went black.

Bud shook his head a little and grabbed his head.

Bud echoing: God damn, what the hell was that?!

He noticed that not only did his voice echoed eerily, but his movements and the drops of water hitting the walls or cave floor also echoed. He looked around there was darkness, even though he was in his Guyver armor. He tried to call up his H.U.D. but it wouldn't come up. He looked down to see if he was still in his armor and sure enough he was. Bud looked back at the object. He could see it more in depth. It was a tannish brown object that stood nearly 10 feet. It had the oval shape that reminded him of his own control medal. It had curved intricate layers moving away from the ovals.

Bud echoing: Just what are you?

Voice echoing: It will be the tool for your success Cloudwalker.

Bud started to turn but was frozen into place as 2 figures appeared. One male. One female. Both donning cloaks that covered them. Everything went into a gray hue. The words "tool for your success" echoing.

Male echoing: This will be a tool that will be...

Female echoing: For your ultimate destiny.

Bud echoing: Tool?

Male echoing: Yes. You are now on a path...

Female echoing: That will bring you peril less danger...

Male echoing: Danger that you cannot face with...

Female echoing: Your current form.

Bud echoing: It has stopped glowing, why?

Male echoing: Because it is too early...

Female echoing: You are not ready for this tool's powers...

Male echoing: Or its strengths. Your current form is to...

Female echoing: Young and weak to sustain its appetite. But...

Male echoing: The dawning of your adulthood is near...

Female echoing: And that will be the time for you to...

Male echoing: Claim this tool. But you must use it wisely...

Female echoing: For 7 years' time another one of these will be made...

Male echoing: By a boy and he and someone else...

Female echoing: Will fight for control over it.

Bud echoing: Then what...

Male echoing: But don't worry about losing your control...

Female echoing: Yours will be geared only for you...

Male echoing: And you alone, to use. For it will...

Female echoing: Permanently bond with you...

Male echoing: Like your current form. But you must...

Female echoing: Find the proper word inside yourself...

Male echoing: When the time is right to use it.

Female echoing: But now is not the time...

As the woman's voice echoed they disappeared.

Bud regained full movement, and his H.U.D. came into view, not even registering the change in environments. However, Bud felt like he had been in his armor for hours. However, his primary energy levels and reserves registered just over half as if he was fighting. Bud decided to leave and go back to the tree house. As he left the cave his armor retracted and looked at his watch. It was reading 5:53 pm which struck him as odd because his armor told him the time was 2:46 pm.

He walked to the tree house trying to figure out what the hell happened. The time and energy difference, yet his armor told him it had been just mere minutes since he first entered the cave. He sat down on a log and just played the events in his head.

He looks at his watch and remembered that he had to get home, change, and meet up with someone downtown. He called his armor again, floated up into the air a took off towards home. A flight that took him 6 minutes. He landed in utter silence in his backyard. He retracted his armor and walked around front and entered the house. Joe was sitting in his room. He had a very pissed look on his face.

Joe: Where have you been?! Where have I got my ass chewed for you being out!

Bud: I don't have to answer to you.

Joe: You do when I stick my ass out for you!

Bud: NO I FUCKING DON'T! YOU AREN'T MY FATHER, YOU AREN'T MY MOTHER OR ANY ONE OF MY OTHER FAMILY MEMBERS!

Joe: Bud...

Bud: NO GET OUT OF MY ROOM...NOW!

Joe: FINE! IF YOU'RE ASS GETS IN SERIOUS FIRE DON'T COME TO YOUR FRIENDS FOR HELP!

Bud: I WON'T! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM!

Joe got up and left his room. Slamming the door to his room. Bud slammed his own door. His Guyver organisms were pumping hard. He yelled and punched one of his walls. He broke every bone in his hand. He pulled it out of the wall. His lip quivered in anger. He looked at his hand as it bled. Before there were knocks on the door he jumped out of the window.

It would be a week before he saw Victoria again. They were to meet at the Samuel de Champlain Monument. Joe wanted to come, but with the argument still fresh in Bud's head he said no, this was to be his and Victoria's time alone. With that, at time 8:56 pm he snuck out of the house after leaving a note on his bed.

He had jumped a good 4.3 meters from his window. He turned to look back at his window to see Joe putting the screen back in. Bud started walking towards the monument, it took him half an hour to reach the college. But once he hit the college campus he started to run. He stopped only a second to put his hair into a ponytail, taking 15 minutes to get to the monument.

Joe, however, after putting the screen back in, went to his own room. He sat on his bed, he looked at his TV. On it was DOOM-64, with the "God Code" and "Full Keys and Ammo" code. He turned off at his N64 and sat there thinking.

Joe to Himself: Ever since I've been here, Bud has been acting differently. Attitude change from happy-go-lucky to serious. He also uses to wear his hair in a ponytail but not anymore.

Bud arrived at the monument. He saw Victoria sitting in the gazebo facing the lake. Her body light by the moon. Her arms were crossed. He silently walked up on her. He raised his arms to grab her by the sides.

Victoria: Nice try Wolfie. But you know you will have to do better than that.

She turned facing him. She had a rather smug smile on her face. She poked him in his stomach. Knowing full well that he was ticklish. Ignoring her assault on his sensitive side he placed a kiss on her lips. Showing her how much he missed her. He sat down and started stroking her back and started talking to her.

Victoria: I missed my wolf.

Bud: I know. I myself was going nuts without you being here.

Victoria: So I am your little drug huh?

Bud: Yes.

Victoria: What's bothering you my wuffy?

Bud: I have been having these dreams. Events yet to come.

Victoria: Visions?

Bud: Yeah.

Victoria: Any of them good?

Bud got up and started walking around the gazebo. Breathing in her intoxicating aroma. He turned to face her. He leaned against a post.

Bud: Yeah.

Victoria: What about?

Bud: Events I have to fulfill.

A Couple walked by the gazebo. They looked at Bud and Victoria. Smiled and walked around the entire monument before leaving

Victoria lipping: Fights

Bud: Yeah.

Victoria: What do you plan to do?

Bud: I'll burn that bridge when I come to it.

Victoria: But...

Bud: Close your eyes.

She sighed closing her eyes. But go on his knees and moved towards her. She jumped a little and opened her eyes when she felt his hands on her knees spreading her legs. She shot him a "Not Here!" look.

Bud: Don't worry. Now please close your eyes again.

She did so. He moved between them. He could feel that she was a little nervous so he was going to do it quickly. He reached down into a pocket and pulled something out. He moved his hands up around her neck and brought them down a little. He looked at it as he slowly lowered it to her naked flesh. He smiled when she let out a small gasp as cold metal touched her skin.

Bud: Now open them.

She opened them slowly and looked down at her chest. She saw a golden locket that read "Forever Yours" It was in the shape of a heart. She gave him a huge hug and looked back at the locket. She grabbed his hands and held them.

Victoria: I love it.

Bud: I'm ready when you are.

Victoria: You do realize they may make it harder for us.

Bud: I know. How much longer do we have?

Victoria: About 25 minutes when I have to be at the Ticonderoga monument.

Bud: Ok.

She got up intertwining his fingers with hers, pulling him up. Still holding his hands she looked at him wielding a certain glow to her. She let go of one of his hands and they started walking to the monument. Talking about how they would reveal everything. He mentioned that he should just call his armor or remove a piece of his armor to show his face to them. It was a good plan something she did like, but she had a better idea. She wanted to be holding his hand while he was in his armor, as they walked towards them and have it retract into his body. But it would have to be the right time, that was a plan he could be behind.

They walked to the monument, sat down on a bench and started talking some more. Mostly on what the other did when away from each other while looking at the lake and river even at the stars that were visible due to the city lights.

Victoria was talking and failed to notice that Bud looked down at the river. He saw 5 pairs of orange glowing blinking eyes staring at him and Victoria. The hairs on his neck started to rise and the organisms on his neck started to pump. Victoria gave him a puzzled look as he got up slowly. Victoria looked at him and followed his gaze to the river, she looked back at him with a fearful look.

Bud calmly: Get up and slowly head towards the bridge over the railroad tracks. Go to your parent's car the long way.

Victoria: Buddy?

Bud calmly: Anyone tries to stop you, don't let them.

Victoria: Ok. Be careful.

Bud: I will try. You meet up with your parents and June, leave. I'll try to meet up with you.

She got up and slowly walked to the bridge. He waited until she was by the bridge. He looked back at the river. Slowly walking to it, closing his fists causing the bones and joints to pop. He stopped, closed and opened his eyes causing them to glow white failing to even notice her parents and June were early at the monument.

Bud: GUYVER!

His armor burst from his neck covering his body within full view of the parents and younger girl. The father's eyes bugged out of his head watching as he watched the armor finish covering a person turning them into that armored monster that was in his daughter's room that night. The 3 of them hugged the small concession stand before the monument as the river erupted.

Bud met his advisories, slime, ugly, disgusting adversaries. These creatures stood around 6'10 inches to around 7'9". They had mostly a reptilian look to them except for an almost shell-like back and translucent skin on the sides of their bodies where their ribs should be. The ones standing before him had long eel-like necks with 3 tentacles connected to their mouth.

The monsters standing before him had human-like hands which ended in claws. Their feet had 4 clawed toes on them. They kind of reminded him of some of the monsters from the tentacle hentai he borrowed from some friends. 4 of them with their slimy tentacles writhing about. Drool beads from every tooth. Focusing on him they roared a challenging roar. The first one charged at him. He made the observation that they looked like monsters from some of those hentai movies he saw on a shelf at one of the stories in the mall.

Crying out a war cry, he charged them making a fist extending his swords. The first one charged him sending its tentacles at him. He cut them in half and kicked it in the neck with enough force to snap it in 5 different spots. He landed the same time it fell to the ground. Seeing it twitch he slammed his foot where he guessed the larynx was with enough force crushing it and cutting into its throat.

The second one charged at him from behind, causing one of his sensors to shift to where it was. At the last second possible he did a lacrosse-like pivot, slashing at the creature's throat. The creature tried to move out of the way but instead received the deep cut where its carotid artery and jugular vein was. Bleeding out, it was dead before it hit the ground. Bud's head sensors shifted as the creatures started circling him. Panting and growling a little he waited for the first to attack.

Victoria's father marveled over just how vicious this armored being was and how he killed the creatures with what looked like relative ease. That's when he remembered that this armored being said he was Victoria's protector against creatures like this. So he started looking around for her, after telling his wife and June to head back to the car.

Once they started heading back down Durkee Street he started looking for his oldest daughter around City Hall. She was nowhere to be seen. He started calling out to her, with no answer. Rearing Cornelia Street he saw the armored being charge at the third creature, and a girl standing on the bridge leading to Sailly Avenue. He squinted his eyes seeing his daughter, who was watching the fight intensely.

Bud had his arms wrapped up by the slimy, mucus-covered tentacles. As they constricted around his arms their small barbs started cutting into his armor. Underneath his armor, Bud compared them to mosquitos biting his arms. He intentionally started wrapping them more and more around his arms bringing the creature towards him.

Fighting his strength the creature tried to keep its distance. However Bud was just too strong, for the creature was right in front of him within seconds. Bud smirked under his head armor and extended his swords cutting the tentacles. The creature reared back exposing its ribs, in which Bud balled his fists up and slammed them into the creature's ribs with enough force to break them. He then held his fingers out straight and thrust them into the creatures broken rib area sending the broken shards through whatever organs they had. He found it's heart with a puncture hole in it, which he shoved his index and middle finger in and spread them wide.

The fourth creature seeing its 3 brothers get slaughtered charged Bud. It slashed and swiped at Bud who effortlessly dodged and blocked. The creature even tried whipping Bud with its tentacles only to have a good portion of them cut off. The creature recoiled from the pain, giving Bud enough time to jump up in the air and cut the creature in half.

During his fight, he had failed to notice 2 pairs of almond shaped eyes watching him from a dilapidated abandoned building. One pair was peering through a window on the second floor, with the other pair on top of the roof. They were being extremely cautious as to not bring any unwanted attention to themselves. Approaching headlights illuminated the one in the window just for a few seconds revealing a Guyver.

Unknown-2 Telepathically: So he does have the ability to change. Interesting, your assumption was correct.

Unknown-1 telepathically: I knew it. What's he doing?

Unknown-3 telepathically: Fighting 4 tentacle-like monsters.

Unknown-2 telepathically: Suggestions?

Unknown-1 telepathically: Watch him. See if he can effectively use it.

Unknown-2 and 3 telepathically: Roger that.

Bud had easily killed the 4 tentacle creatures, he had minor scratches on his body. He noticed one more pair of eyes in the water with 5 more pairs quickly approaching. Those eyes then erupted out of the water. Revealing a more sinister version of the 4 creatures. No sooner than 30 seconds later after, the 5 additional pairs of eyes erupted out of the water.

He tried to kill the lesser ones as quickly as possible, but they seemed to be slightly quicker than he. He managed to land a lucky blow to one of the creatures by stabbing it in the gut. Being in the center of downtown Plattsburgh, he didn't want to use any of his energy attacks. His control medal flashed and he used his wave cannon on one as it got too close to him. Another charged and slashed at him, slashing down the right side of his face in which he fired his infrared laser which bore a hole through its skull.

His head sensors showed him the images of the last 2 charging at him in which he formed a pressure cannon in each hand and threw them at the creatures. When it looked like the cannons would miss their mark his control medal flashed and altered their paths to follow them. Eventually killing them when they couldn't dodge them at the very last second.

Bud looked at his H.U.D., he had half his primary energy left. His armor fed him the approximate time he had left as a Guyver before switching to the reserves, approximately 10 minutes the rate he was going. He moved his eyes to the bottom left, taking a look at the damage display, nothing too serious, yet. The sinister looking one roared and charged at Bud.

Bud: Mother fuck...

As he engaged the creature it proved to be more troublesome than the previous 9. No matter how many tentacles he cut off, they would quickly regenerate or more would appear. They even had longer razor sharp barbs that cut deeper into his armor and even into his body. He screamed in pain as the tentacles started bind tighter and dig deeper into his body. It then slammed him into the ground causing some blood to gush out.

Every move he did, it countered and did more damage to him. It was like it was playing him causing him to get agitated. His pink eyes started to glow a little redder as he started using more of his energy attacks carelessly. Which the creature managed to dodge.

He blindly charged at the creature in a fit of rage. It wrapped a tentacle around his left arm and effortlessly snapped it. Bud screamed in pain but he still had feeling in the arm. But the creature slammed it's powerful hand into Bud's control medal causing his eyes to go wide and blacken, it then threw him into the sewage treatment plant across the Saranac River.

His unconscious body tumbled through the plant, causing more damage to his left arm. As he came to a stop his red-lining palm was facing out in an unnatural way. His control medal scraped across the concrete and metal floor.

Hearing him scream and seeing him bleed Victoria sobbed. She had failed to notice there was now an audience, including her father and some people she recognized. He couldn't believe that her guardian was losing the fight with the creature. With its primary target out of sight it focused on Victoria, she was frozen in place, watching it advanced towards her slowly.

Bud woke up, with a migraine that felt like it was a 50 on a scale of 10, his whole body ached. He tried to move but his very broken arm, which started to heal, was having issues healing completely. Not just because of the wound itself but he had carelessly used most of his energy trying to kill the creature.

He crawled on the floor to the nearest wall and sat up against it. He looked at his mangled arm and scanned it. It was broken at the elbow and dislocated to the point his broken elbow protecting spike was touching the top of his bicep instead of touching his tricep which it should have been located. Both the radius and ulna were broken which were slowly healing, his carpal bones were all shattered, and the metacarpals were separated from the carpal bones and the phalanges. Even the cartilage, muscle, tendons, nerves were shredded.

His H.U.D. fed him a message that his control medal was flooding his body with pain killing hormones, adrenaline, and other natural hormones to manage pain. Bud glared at a spot on the wall, he grabbed the protrusion block his swords were connected to. Taking a few deep breaths he started to force his forearm to face in the proper direction.

Stifling screams of rage and pain he could feel the bones grinding and crunching against each other as he continued to force his disabled arm back into its original position. He groaned a sigh as he could feel his arm start to heal and reattach itself to his humorous. His control medal told him it was going to take half an hour to repair all the damage that was done if he were to do nothing, something he couldn't afford to do. He slowly stood up with the help of the wall.

The head sensors shifted feeding him the image of the creature advancing towards Victoria. He levitated up and out of the building. His eyes flashed red and in a flash blindsiding it, causing it to screech in pain, rage, and startlement. It slammed all its tentacles into him, launching him into the Ticonderoga monument causing it to crumble on him.

Reverting its attention onto its primary target it went after him, it dragged him out of the rubble. He quickly grabbed at one of the railings with his good right arm. But the creature gave one massive yank making it so the arm ripped away from his body. Sensing he was all but helpless, it wrapped its tentacles around and cut into his legs and waist constricting them as it goes got closer to the river eventually pulling him into the water. Leaving a streak of blood on the ground and the surface of the water a churning bloody mess.

Victoria: BUDDY!

Her father looked at her in shock, as she revealed the identity of the armored being. That she was seeing the boy who they didn't want her to see. She took off towards the water, something just clicked in her seeing the masses now around the monument watching the bloody churning water.

Under the water, he struggled to regain not only his senses but the upper hand, as it wrapped more of its barbed tentacles around his neck, cutting into his throat. He ultimately was able to cut the creature in its stomach. It bellowed in pain as its innards came out. It punched him in the face sending him to the river bed.

With his right arm completely missing, his left arm still crippled, his control medal started to glow and seconds later his chest started to burn. He looked down and saw a white light underneath his chest plates. The water started to boil scalding the creature a little. He yelled under water causing the plates to open revealing glowing white hot lenses which expanded into bubbles. They drew in energy the area around the lens started to boil more intensely. The creature sensing its impending doom rushed towards him. But it was too late, Bud fired his mega-smasher incinerating the creature.

Victoria and shortly after her father came to the concrete embankment and watched this blue light come from below. Her senses told her to run, but she was awed by it. She was blown over by the concussion of the mega smasher erupting from the river. Some metal shrapnel rained down on her cutting her in some spots. Her father was thrown against the ground like his daughter. Both felt the intense heat as the beam punched its way into the night sky before it dissipated. Spectators and the 2 unknown Guyvers were also thrown about and they were more than 60 feet away from the action.

The beam had created an explosive force that sent tons of water, fish, garbage, and other debris into the air, which rained back down on everyone. Victoria was the first of the crowd to get up. She saw a black armored hand just barely holding on to the concrete wall as the water flooded into the immediate area of the river they near. He was struggling greatly to get back onto the embankment.

She started walking towards it. Her ears ringing from the massive explosion, she couldn't hear her father yelling at her. Yelling, "get away from that thing!" She watched as he pulled himself on to the concrete wall, swaying like he was blackout drunk ready to pass out. She focused on his eyes, they were fluctuating between pink and black.

She saw that his left arm just limply hung there. He had deep cuts all over his body along with scratches and bite marks. The most devastating wound she saw was his right arm was ripped off at the shoulder and the wound was still bleeding. She started crying a little never seeing him this awful

Bud whispering: H…. hey...Vu….Vicki...

All he saw with his blurry vision before passing out was Victoria 15 feet away running to him. He also saw her father slowly approaching before passing out. Seconds later he fell over into her arms. She turned as she went to the ground with him in her arms.

Victoria softly: I've got you, Buddy...

He was barely holding on, his activation time was about to expire, he had a catastrophic wound, which was still bleeding out, and he had to get the 2 of them to a safe location with his reserves down to just below 5%. Victoria started freaking out not knowing what to do. She snapped her tear-stained head up seeing her father just staring at her and this armored defender who was the boy who they didn't want her to see.

She had a look of fear as the crowd like the crowd did on their face as the crowd slowly descended on the 2 of them. Victoria grew more fearful when she started hearing everyone's thoughts overlapping each other, about the monster she was clutching in her arms. She squeezed tight enough to cause his head sensors shifted just barely feeding the control medal the image of the crowd approaching. The control medal flashed, Bud's black barely light almond eyes flashed on red quickly, and in a flash, they both were gone leaving her folks there with the crowd there. They started to ask her parents questions to which their only responses were "We don't know."

The beam had been so bright that not only did it light most of Downtown Plattsburgh with a blueish white light. It temporarily blinded people who didn't look away and grabbed the attention of the local Federal Agents, State Troopers, Sheriff's Department, and Plattsburgh PD. But the beam was bright enough to be seen 30 miles away in Burlington.

Jergeral: The Secraloids have failed.

Jergeral had indeed seen the blinding bluish-white beam of the Mega-Smasher. Kneeling behind him was his mate DeGora and his top scientist Argo.

Argo: How can you tell lord.

Jergeral: That beam of light was a Mega-Smasher blast. Have the local sleeper cells there, perform clean up procedures.

DeGora: As you wish my lord.

She got up and elegantly walked out of the office. She went to the control room in which the Zoanoids there immediately kneeled to her presence. She went to the control desk and started issuing orders for the Chronos New York sleeper cells, warehouses that were converted to Optimization Centers while officially being abandoned on the books, to perform Initiative 574.

Initiative 574 was to cordon off a 500-meter radius of where the fight took place. It included wiping the memories of those who witnessed the event, even killing anyone who tried to break the quarantined area. The feds were to be stonewalled by undercover Chronos Agents and a cover story was to be fabricated.

They both appeared in the tree-house, their only place of refuge from the world. As she laid him down on his old bed he moved there she for the first time noticed she had blood on her clothes. She pulled her bloodstained trembling hands to her mouth trying to figure out what they were going to do when he woke up IF he woke up.

She grabbed her workout clothes she kept there and left the tree house. When she was in the water, she stripped her clothes off and entered the water and started to wash the blood of her lover off her. She also was just noticing that she had cuts on her body that was covered by his blood. But what she didn't know was that the damage was already done, through her cuts his blood was already in her.

Once clean she got out of the water and put on a pair of biker shorts and a crop top which hung loosely off her breasts. She grabbed her bloodied clothes and went back to the tree house. She tossed them into the tree house and grabbed her hanging tank top and workout pants and climbed up into it. She put on a spare shirt and pants and gently flopped into the bean bag chair they had there and watched for any signs of improvement. She fell asleep on his left side, not noticing his arm had stopped bleeding. Through the night she would wake up a couple times to check the area around the tree house.

3 quarters the way through the night she heard voices in the area of the tree house. She looked out the window. She saw nothing. Her eyes switched over to see infrared. She saw 3 humanoid shaped figures in the woods. 1 to the south and 2 to the west. The ones to the west were the closest to them.

She crouched down and practically hovered over her wounded lover like a wolf hovers over its kill. The shrubs in the woods rustled more as they got closer and closer to the tree house area. There was female voice was complaining about something about something that she couldn't make out. Only to be told by the male voice to be quiet, both sounding awfully familiar to her. The rustling stopped and the footsteps stopped.

Female Voice: Maybe we should check up there.

Victoria hunched over him even more. Curling her lip at the entrance to the tree house.

Male Voice: Why? I'd fucking know if anyone were in there.

Female Voice: But...

Male Voice: Someone would be stupid to hide in a shitty thing like that.

Female Voice: Fine...

With that Victoria heard some rustling as the woman walked back the way they came. She also heard the male swear before following the woman. Victoria sighed and rested her head against his control medal. She waited 20 minutes before moving to make sure that they were the only ones there. She got up and went to the entrance of the tree house. She dangled her feet over in the entrance and rested on her elbows. Waiting for him to move watching the stars in the sky before going back to her bean bag chair and falling asleep again.

It would be 4 hours before she was awoken by the audible pulsing hum the control medal made. The first thing it had done since it teleported the both of them there. She looked at him and saw the control medal lighting up the whole tree house. She got up and moved up towards him, greeted by a surprise.

Victoria: Hi... His arm!

Indeed his arm, for it had completely regenerated. Even all his battle scars were gone. She reached down to touch it, but along every pivotal location on the armor glow and disengaged. The armor floated in the air for a couple of seconds before disappearing into a black hole-wormhole like vortex due to the neck organisms being blocked. He was still unconscious though, she gave a happy sob seeing he was in perfect condition with no signs of scarring anywhere on his bod, just some minor bruises. She curled up next to him watching over him, kissing him passionately before falling asleep again.

Victoria groggily: Buddy?

She sat in the sun beaming in, she turned and looked up looking at him. He was looking at his new arm, flexing it. It had regenerated which surprised him, but it was the same. It had the same birthmark on the back of his hand, the same scars he received long before becoming a Guyver or even the fight itself. She gave him a hug before he could react. Holding him tight. But when he hugged her back and placed his new arm on the meat of her back she backed away. She looked at his new arm.

Victoria: I'm sorry that arm kind of freaks me out.

Bud: It's alright. It kind of freaks me out too.

Bud raised it in front of his face wiggling his fingers causing her to giggle. He flexed his eyebrows causing him to smirk and giggle with her.

Victoria: So you ready to do this?

Bud: Whenever you are.

Victoria: Then let's do this.

Bud smiled. He ran towards the entrance of the tree house. He jumped into the air and transformed. His gravitational orb automatically kicked in. He turned his back to Victoria who simply climbed onto his back. As she wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist he took off to her parent's cabin.

6 pairs of glowing eyes could barely be seen hidden in the trees. They watched people in blue jumpsuits and white boots, gloves, and helmets scour the site of the battle. They watched as a black and red limp arm was picked up and placed into a black corpse-like bag. Others were scrubbing the area of the spilled blood. What caught their attention were CIA or FBI like people wearing black clothes and sunglasses even at night, were patrolling the immediate area.

Voice 1: So he knows how to use the armor?

Voice 2: Yes. But it is wasted on someone like him. He lacks the proper strategy for using such a dangerous thing.

Voice 1: I agree. Police are going to be combing that area for days. What of the girl?

Voice 3: She disappeared with him. We haven't been able to locate either of them or even the girl's family members that witnessed the battle.

Voice 2: We may need to dispatch her. Their love seems to be so great it will only get in the way.

Voice 3: I agree. In the long run, he will just end up getting her killed.

Voice 1: We will deal with that when the time comes. Until then I don't want to hear anything about that unless I bring it up.

Voices 2 and 3: Ok.

The three of them continued talking as they watched the battle area get cleaned up. When an Agent shook the hand of the City Police Chief, they started suspecting that even local law enforcement was in cohorts with this cleaning group. But what was more surprising, was that the vehicles that drove away had Vermont Plates on the vehicles.

On the way to the cabin, he sensed he was being followed by 2 people. Even Victoria faintly sensed it too. She tapped his right chest plate. He dropped her off and took off in a different direction, Mainly up and south causing the 2 unknowns to follow him. He still sensed that he was still being followed so the plan was working.

He, however, stopped when one of the 2 appeared in front of him, however, what he saw startled him. It was another Guyver in an aggressive stance, female at that! Even more so another Female Guyver appeared in front of him. However, unlike the first Guyver, she had a rather neutral body stance.

Bud growled under his armor. He extended his swords. Expecting to fight these 2 Guyvers. The one in front of him was Pink and Purple, who extended her swords. However, the one behind him was Black, Purple, and Green. merely floated there in a non-hostile stance unlike the first one, which was mostly pink, purple, and brown

She had 2 swords on each arm. One breathing port and a singular wave cannon on her mouthpiece. She was about 5'6" and approximately 200 pounds. Her eyes orange.

Pink Guyver: Calm down. We mean you no harm brother.

Guyver IV: Brother?!

Pink Guyver: Yes. You are a Hunter-Guyver like us.

Guyver IV sarcastically: Right...

The one behind him chuckled a little.

Black and Green Guyver: Listen to her. We are Hunters. Just have your control medal scan us you will see.

His control medal did, in fact, scan the 2 of them.

Pink Guyver: We are able to sense each other. Unless you are experienced enough to suppress it. How else would we have been able to find and watch over you in your weakened state?

Guyver IV irritated: You've been spying on me?

Pink Guyver: Yes to make sure you weren't also abusing your powers.

Green Guyver: I was doing so to make sure you control medal didn't end up in the hands of others.

Pink Guyver: We need to talk to you about that.

Guyver IV: Screw you!

Bud' engaged his gravity controller and flew up into the sky, the pink and green one following. Seeing that they were following him up, he took off in a bolt in a northerly direction. Both females were surprised at his speed and that he seemingly vanished into thin air.

Pink Guyver: Where is he going?

Green Guyver: To her.

The Pink one flew up to the Green one. Her swords retracted to their normal length.

Pink Guyver: Why are you so calm? He hanging around her will only ensure her death.

Green Guyver: No it won't. Besides, I've been keeping an eye on them.

Pink Guyver: Just who are you to him?

The Green Guyver merely chuckled.

Green Guyver: All in good time.

Pink Guyver: We don't have much time sister. He keeps calling attention to himself and other Hunters for "them" will seek him out.

Green Guyver: And I will be there for him when they do. Just let your superiors know he is being watched over.

He landed in front of the cabin in which Victoria had already reached, she had been pacing back and forth. He also saw a vehicle was parked there. When she saw him she had a serious look on her face mouthing "they are already here" to him. He looked up and saw her father in the window. He had a surprised but not so amused look on his face. Mainly surprised, for he watched him fight. He watched Buddy lose his right arm, even leaving his severed one at the site of the fight and yet he there he was with both arms. The look of bewilderment went back to his not so amused look when he saw the armor spring from Bud's body and retract into his body.

Bud winced a little still getting used to the feeling rubbing his neck. He looked back at Victoria's father and then to Victoria. She knew that look better than anyone else. She walked to within a few feet of him and started whispering so her folks couldn't hear them talk.

Victoria: What is it?

Bud: I'm not the alone.

Victoria: What do you mean?

Bud: There are more Guyvers.

Victoria: What?

Bud: The 2 that were following us earlier were Female Guyvers.

Victoria: Are they friend or foe?

Bud: I don't know. But I'll talk to you about it later. We have something to do.

Victoria: Are you ready for this? He is not in the best of moods especially about you being that "Armored Demon...Knight thing."

Bud: Yeah but how did you know?

Victoria: I heard his thoughts.

Bud: Ah fill me in later. Let's get this over with.

She grabbed his hand and slowly walked towards the cabin, pulling him with her. She was slightly intimidated by her father's looks of un-acceptance, but she continued towards the cabin. When they got to the door, she squeezed his hand tight before opening the doors and walked into the cabin. Victoria tensed squeezing harder, her skin was flushing like she was being boiled. Feeling it was best, they stood in the doorway in case shit got too serious.

Bud could feel the animosity towards him from both her parents. But they kept it below the surface the best they could. Only because Victoria's younger auburn haired sister June was there with them. Her mother at the dining room table looked him over and simply turned her chair so she didn't have to look at him. Her father was looking him over still not believing he was the one who fought those creatures downtown, who threatened him in his own house.

Father: Victoria and June. Go to your room.

Victoria: I want to be with him for this.

Bud: I'll be fine, best do what your father says.

Bud, not looking away from her father let go of her hand. Victoria gave Bud a worried look and slowly went with her sister to their shared room. She looked back at the standoff between her father and lover. Bud focused on the father, not flinching, waiting. Waiting for her parents incurring wrath, which wasn't far behind.


	7. Birth of Hunter-Guyvers IV & V part 6

A biohazard bag was being wheeled into the medical examination room on a medical cart. It took two people to hoist the arm and delicately place it on the examination table. Augusta Hopkins, aka Argo, was Jergeral's top scientist and 10th top scientist of all of Chronos, opening the bag revealing the severed arm. For a man in his 50s, he looked no older than a man in his 30s. He backed away and watched as the scientific teams prepared to dissect the arm.

Looking looked up, he watched Jergeral and DeGora walk into the observation lounge with an Agent standing behind them. Jergeral was still furious that the Secraloids failed. But was however intrigued that they were able to cause damage to him. Seeing his master, Argo left the examination room and walked up the flight of stairs to the observation lounge. He entered and briefly kneeled before Jergeral before standing in front of the window.

Jergeral: So this is his arm you recovered?

Argo: Yes my lord.

Jergeral: Well then this will be interesting. With him missing an arm, his recovery should be rather easy. Assemble your finest.

Agent: As you wish my lord.

Jergeral: Report.

Argo: We are currently running every test on the recovered arm. Chemical composition. Checking the properties and compounds against those of the stolen from LA, Utah, and Burlington. But I am certain it will match the properties of the one stolen from here.

They continued to watch the Lab Techs work on the recovered arm. What startled them both was hearing the techs report that the arm was responding to electrical shocks they were sending into it when it should have been dead. Even reports that new genetic material was growing at the sight of trauma. It was only when a body started to form from the organic matter that sirens klaxons started to blare.

Seconds later shutters slammed down in front of the exit doors, trapping the screaming Techs to be let out as the arm regenerated a human form which shifted into a zoanoid like appearing creature. It slowly rose off the table and roared at the techs. Standing approximately 7'2". The head had what looked to be an infrared laser orb just above the eyebrows and unblinking cold dead red eyes.

It was mostly a muscular creature resemblance to a Guyver barely there with only the area of the obliques muscle and groin resembling the side-abdominal and groin armor. It had razor sharp claws at the end of its five-fingered hands and feet. Its skin tone was a maroonish brown as if it were muscles left out in the sun to cook. The last menacing feature of it was its demonic looking teeth. It lunged at them. It effortlessly tore the techs apart. Even when some were transformed.

Jergeral smiled instantly knowing exactly what it was, from his distant past. Jergeral watched quite impressed at this creature tore apart a Bonga and Gregole Zoanoid. Only when reinforcements came, did Jergeral try to telepathically control the creature. To which he failed, instead it looked at him like a predator looking at injured prey curling its lips and roared at him, causing him to smirk.

Argo: Lord, what is that hideous creature?

Jergeral: That is what the Guyver actually looks like before having a control medal graft to them.

Argo: Impossible. No Guyver can live without it's connection to the host.

Jergeral: Argo, there is much more you need to learn of the Guyvers. That is the actual Guyver creature. Savage, ruthless, mindless, out of control.

Argo: But it looks so Zoanoid like.

Jergeral: I know. Take a good long look...

Jergeral looked to Argo than to DeGora who couldn't hide her disgust and hate for the creature. Jergeral then looked back at the Bio Boosted Creature. Playing the thoughts of a now distant past.

Jergeral: The creation of that creature caused the mass exodus...

As more Bongas, Bresnels, Broiz, Geefogs, Gregoles, Gustavs, Ramotiths, and some other power type Zoanoids. Some of the reinforcements were killed by the creature before others managed to overpower it before they themselves were killed. Their blood spattered all over the room. Standing in a pool of blood

Jergeral: I shall leave the clean up to you. Report to me in 1 hour. Do not kill this creature, you are to overpower it and collect a sample of its tissue. Most of all, DO NOT load this to the main computer. I do not need "them" finding out. I want them in the dark on the subject matter of the Guyver for as long as possible. Understood

Argo: Yes lord.

With that Jergeral walked away. He walked to the elevator. It scanned his retina and opened the doors for him. He walked into the elevator. Its keypad light up showing all the buttons for every floor from Sublevel 30 to Level 96. He hit the button for the control floor. As the elevator rose out of the basement level he saw the normal afternoon life of Burlington Vermont. Out of the whole New England sector of Chronos, Burlington's branch was second to Boston's. And ranked 6th out of the entire Eastern Zone of the country. As the elevator rose to Level 38 Jergeral was deep in thought.

Jergeral: If he is what I think he is, this could be very interesting. He has defeated 10 of my Secraloids. I can't wait to test him myself. If he is, in fact, a Hunter Unit, then I will have to try to recruit him. If I am to take back my rightful place as ruler.

The elevator reached Level 85. He looked out to Burlington. He could see every house, store, and office building in the city. He could even see the ferries moving back and forth between New York and Vermont. He could even just barely see the Champlain Bridge and the traffic on the bridge.

Jergeral: But to be the rightful ruler and reclaim what is mine, I must obtain a Hunter Unit myself. But I need to also find that damn Relic. Something to which has eluded me for over 40,000 years. Ever since the days of Gaal. The traitor, who made it impossible for us to obtain one.

The elevator came to a stop on Level 396. He walked out of the elevator towards his office. His office was that of a normal Chronos office. Desk in front of the window. Plant in the right corner and picture frame next to it. A door on the right wall. A bunch of cabinets also on the right wall. Couch, table, and chairs in the middle of the room. And a liquor cabinet and a hidden wall monitor. The typical layout for Branches prior to the destruction of the Los Angelas Branch.

Jergeral: But I have to play this razor. For if he were to get a single whiff of what I am doing, he will come for me. Him and the whole Council. But if they find out, let them come! I can take them all, after all, I defeated Gaal.

Things had calmed down a bit with Victoria's father and Buddy, even Victoria was surprised. Victoria watched her lover and father have their conversation with her and June's shared room through the cracked door. The tension was was still thick a knife could have cut it. But they were civil to each other, it was an intense civility, but civil none the less. One thing she could admire about Buddy was regardless of how intense her father was, he remained cool, calm, and collected.

Father: So you are the one who was in her bedroom that night in that...

Bud: Armor? Yes, sir.

Father: How long have you been "protecting" her?

Bud: Ever since she found out about me when the NAC volleyball team played BCS's January.

Father: How long have you been that thing?

Bud: Since July sir.

Father: Have you tried to break things off with her?

Bud: Yes, but no matter how hard I tried, she was insistent we try and work things out. Especially with what I have.

Father: Yes she can be quite stubborn like her mother.

Her father looked at him to see if he smirked or choked back a chuckle. He frowned not getting the response he wanted. Getting back on track her father tried to pin him down in his questioning

Father: Have you 2 been intimate?

Bud caught the look of Victoria's absolutely terrified face through the crack in the door.

Bud: No. I've been too busy fighting creatures like the ones you saw last night to even think about intimacy

She sighed when she heard his responses to her father's intimate question. She reclined back on the lower bunk still listening to the conversation, when her younger sister June softly broke the silence while looking at the ceiling.

June: So sis

Victoria: Hmmm?

June: How is he?

Victoria started to blush. June didn't need to see her sister to tell she was blushing. The temperature of the room increased a little, something that happened when lately when Victoria got embarrassed. June eagerly for her sister's response, propping herself on her right elbow.

Victoria: I uh. . . what do you mean?

June peered her head over the edge of her bunk. She looked at her sister, upside down. Her bobby cut hair dangling from her head with a "Right..." kind of look.

June: You're blushing sis.

Victoria: Shhhhhh!

June: Ok, ok.

June climbed down from her bunk and sat on Victoria's bed. Like her, she was changing. The 2 of them looked like they were bored as their mother checked on them off and on. But unknown to her mother they were talking telepathically.

Both conversations went on for a good hour. But Bud told him the truth and lied when he needed to. He told him about a small pond they found. The cave he had found. Everything except for the times he was at their house, cabin, making out with each other.

When it came time for him to leave, Victoria and June followed him out. They walked to the end of the driveway. June was quite while walking, except for when they got to the end.

June: So where is this creature?

Victoria: JUNE!

Bud chuckled. He took a couple steps backward. Closing his eyes.

Bud: Don't mind her.

Victoria: Stand back

June: Wh...

Bud: GUYVER!

He opened his eyes which glue a bright white. Seconds later his armor burst from his neck and covered his body. The organisms firmed up. His Control Medal glue and hummed. His pink almond shape eyes flashed. And his breathing ports expelled the waste from the transformation.

Victoria looked like she orgasm a little when she saw him transform. Both her sister and parents looked at him with shocked faces. Something he couldn't help but smile. His gravitational orb started to glow. Victoria mouthed "call me" before shot up into the sky and fly away.

As he lifted into the air her parents came out of the cabin. When they were certain he was gone they called Victoria to a picnic table. Where they proceeded to have a conversation about her and Bud. On how her true feelings were for him.

Father: You are truly in love with him.

Mother bitterly: And he, you. We can tell, by how he talked about you.

Victoria: Yes.

Mother: What's holding you back?

Victoria: Truthfully, you two. We were reduced to this.

She had started to glow a bright white grabbing ahold of area she was. She squeezed it destroying part of the table. Her area merely splintered into pieces in her hand. Some splinters caught fire or smoldered as they flew into the air. She let out a pleasurable shudder as the glowing subsided. Her parents pulled their arms away from their faces. June merely giggled as she looked at what Victoria had done to the table.

Victoria passionately: Guyver armor or not, I'd rip him to pieces.

Father: What about Daniel?

Mother: He is a good decent boy and has a decent future.

Victoria shuddering: Buddy, has done more for me, then Danny ever has.

She opened her hands gasping in pleasure. Her father seeing this knew that there was nothing he could do to keep them apart. He saw truly how she felt. He got up slowly. Her mother followed him.

Father: If you want to be with him, we aren't going to stop you. But you get into trouble or he hurts you don't come crying to us for help. For I'll simply tell you "I told you so."

It was mid-August. Schools were preparing for the 1999/2000 school year. Bud was entering his sophomore year at BCS and Victoria her junior year at NAC. Victoria was preparing to go to apply to colleges and prom. While Bud was entering his Sophomore year of Highschool, worried about being a normal teenager. He started to become relaxed, but as always that was short lived.

Voice: Bud, I know what you are.

Bud: What?

Bud and Joe were walking around the woods near where college. Bud hadn't noticed that Joe had stopped walking with him. Bud turned around to face his friend.

Bud: What are you talking about?

Joe: That secret that you have been keeping, I know it.

Bud: I don't know what you are talking about.

Bud started walking towards him and stormed past him.

Joe: March 12th, Route 22. April 23rd, Dragoon Road ring a bell?

Bud: Nope, doesn't ring a bell.

Joe: Then what about your recent incident at the Ticonderoga Monument?!

Bud: Jesus Christ Joe what the fuck are you doing spying on me?

Joe: We needed to know why you were so distant from us, we can help you?

Bud stopped in his tracks. He turned around to face his friend, fists clenched. Hate and rage welling up in him, just from that simple two letter word "we." Even his GUyver organisms were pumping like crazy.

Bud coldly: We?...

Joe: Eric and Tony were there watching you. We are the same as you!

Bud: SO THEY JUST STOOD AROUND PLAYING WITH THEMSELVES WHILE I FOUGHT FOR MY FUCKING LIFE AND VICTORIA'S SAFETY?!

Joe: Calm down Bud.

Bud: NO! YOU ASSHOLES COULD HAVE HELPED OUT! BUT INSTEAD, YOU PUSSIES STOOD AROUND! YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE YOU PUT IN DANGER?! YOU KNOW THE TRAUMA AND EMOTIONAL HELL VICKI WENT THROUGH?!

Joe: WHAT ABOUT THE PEOPLE YOU PUT IN DANGER WHEN YOU CARELESSLY USE YOUR GUYVER ARMOR?! ERIC WAS RIGHT YOUR ARMOR IS WASTED ON SOMEONE LIKE YOU!

Bud: I USE IT SO I CAN CONTROL IT BETTER SO I CAN PROTECT THOSE I CARE ABOUT!

Joe: Then stop being so distant with us! Help us figure out who attacked you!

Bud: YOU THREE ARE THE LAST PEOPLE I WOULD ALIGN MYSELF WITH!

Joe: Fine! But know this! They wanted to do away with her, but.

Bud: Joe, I love you like I would a brother, so take this to heart. If any of you lay one hand on her Guyvers or not, that will be the very last thing any of you do!

With that, Bud stormed away from Joe. They rarely talked to each other or hung out after that. Even when Joe decided to move back to his mother's house because of the argument, Bud was with Victoria, trying to keep his cool. She even tried playing "peacemaker" with him and his friends since the blow-up, but all Buddy would tell her "when I am ready."

He hadn't seen any action in a while, he, however, knew that whoever the creatures belonged to was planning something. During the wait, he, however, forged a friendship with that Pink and Purple Guyver. Her name was Lisa Parks who taught him more about his abilities then what he was initially told by that Native Guyver. And in response, they were planning.

It was October 29th, 1999, Bud was getting dressed up like a zombie. He was using an old Corrections Officer shirt his father gave him along with old black dress pants and boots. He tore his father's old shirt and dress pants. Victoria applied the zombie makeup and made him absolutely hideous. She had made it look like his face was chewed and torn a little. She even applied some zombie contact lenses to his eyes. He absolutely hated things going into his eyes. He squeezed her sides roughly, to which she softly said: calm down my wolf."

She wore just her bra and panties as she put the makeup on. She then got up and stood in front of a mirror and started applying her own makeup. But the final touch was when he taped a realistically real heart to his chest that squirted fake blood when he squeezed the pump. He grinned a little when he squirted some onto Victoria. She squealed a little as it lands on her chest and breasts that her bra didn't cover. Then started to giggle.

Victoria: That's disgusting.

Bud: I know.

She reached for a torn cheerleader outfit a friend gave her last year. As she reached for it Bud tickled her a little. She laughed and gave him a look saying "Later." They were already late for a Halloween Party that was being held in downtown Plattsburgh. She just had to apply her realistic intestines to her stomach after pouring fake blood into it to make it look real and wet. They were long enough that gave the added impression of being dragged behind her.

Bud: God you are demented.

Victoria: I know. But you love me for it.

Bud: Yes. Yes, I do.

Victoria: Now let's go.

By the time they arrived the party was in its 3rd hour, 10:38 pm. When they entered, they were greeted by Victoria's friend Elisabeth Stewart, who was a freshman in SUNY and lived in a sorority off campus. As typical with college parties, there was booze everywhere, in which Victoria opted that they have a couple. But they weren't heavy drinkers like their friends. Plus they had a secret on how they couldn't get shit faced or fucked up. She was considered a strong drinker and well, his armor made it so he couldn't get shitfaced.

It was 3:12 am when Victoria started to get hungry as the alcohol started to wear off, even more so with the smoke of pot, thick in the air. When she found Bud, she found him with his head in the refrigerator sniffing stuff as if he was an actual wolf. The pot smoke was thickest in the kitchen and living room. She tapped his shoulder making him jump.

Victoria: I'm, hungry babe.

Bud: Yeah. Same here, and they have shit for food. Wanna go back to my place?

Victoria: How about a better place?

However, when they got to the cabin it was 4:05 am and they were alone. So they raided the refrigerator, almost eating everything in the house in her room. When everything they ate was gone they started to get out of their costumes. Only to have things go hazy.

They both would wake up in his room under the sheets nude. Bud was the first to wake up. He got out of the bed and put his boxers on staggering a little from the lack of sleep. But mainly from the effects of the booze and pot, he hadn't transformed yet.

He looked at the alarm clock. Its soft green-hued numbers were too bright for his eyes and throbbing head. The clock read 8:48 am. But it wasn't anything he couldn't handle himself. He looked out the window. It was raining, thunder storming to be exact.

Something which always seemed to revitalize him. He was glad because he would not have been in the mood for clear sunny skies. He inhaled the damp air in and exhaled while watching the beautiful storm, waiting for his goddess to wake up.

Victoria moaned as though having a nightmare. She kept seeing Bud's Guyver with a female Guyver. But something was completely different about this female Guyver. She had felt... familiar to her somehow. She walked closer seeing Bud's Guyver look at her then back at the female Guyver. The area where the control medal would have been started glowing brightly temporarily blinding Victoria before disappearing.

When her vision came back she was in utter darkness. She clenched her fists and opened them causing a fire to appear in them. There was still darkness, no matter how bright she made the fire.

She woke up at 12:20 pm to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking. She wrapped her blanket around her body and got up out of bed. She opened the door a little and peered out of the bedroom. She saw his back to her. His arms moving back and forth over the stove.

Smiling gently thinking "Most dangerous being in the Universe, and I have him cooking." She went back to the bed and flopped down onto it looking up at the ceiling hearing the roaring thunder and raindrops hitting the roof. She got dressed in her spare clothes and went out to greet him.

Bud softly: Morning beautiful

Victoria stretching softly: Morning.

Everything had all but died down. Bud was still furious with 2 of his friends knowing they just stood around watching him fight. He continued to train Victoria long and hard to use her fire and lightning ability while she also helped June with her own abilities including their ESP. Bud continued to drift away from those who cared about him as he continued learning more of his own Guyver.

They would spar each other in which he would totally dominate, times that she would dominate, and at times neither of them would dominate. She even started basing some attacks off of abilities she had seen him use. He, however, refused to go full Guyver on her out of fear of severely injuring her.

December 15th, 1999, Rachel's apartment.

Voice: Bud, you got to take better care of yourself. You can't shut everyone out!

Bud: Yeah yeah.

A hand grabbed his arm. Turning him around to face her. It was his older sister Rachel. The only sister out of 3 he trusted with his darkest secrets prior to activation. The only one who could do something like that. He gave her the look of death. But she gave it back to him

Rachel: I'm serious.

Bud: I don't need to be lectured by you. I can take care of myself! Even more, now that I have the power to do so!

Rachel: What is that supposed to mean, "the Power?"

Bud: I have the power to take care of myself. That's all you need to know!

Rachel: THEN ACT LIKE IT!

Bud: STOP TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD! YOU DONT KNOW WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH THESE PAST GROUP OF MONTHS!

Rachel: THEN ENLIGHTEN ME OH WISE ONE! I MAY KNOW MORE THAN YOU EVEN THINK I DO!

He knew he was getting nowhere with his sister, she was just as stubborn as he was. Of his 3 older sisters, this was something he didn't like. She always found a way to force him to spill his beans. The two oldest at times really didn't seem to care, which made him gravitate toward her more even though she wasn't biologically his sister.

So he had to bitterly restrain himself from saying something hurtful to his sister. So he started to walk away, he turned and gave her an apathetic look. By now her fiance Jerry came out holding their daughter hearing the yelling. Bud calmed down a little seeing his niece in the area sleeping.

Bud: Listen, I know you think you can always be able to take care of me. But you need to seriously trust me on this. This is one thing you can't help me with.

She had never seen him like this. As he turned around a tear streaked down her face, but she wasn't going to let him get the last word. Especially when he needed someone to talk to.

Rachel: Buddy.

Bud stopped before grabbing the doorknob to her apartment, twisting it slightly to leave.

Rachel: It is always the job of the older sister to look over her younger brother. I will always here for you when you need me.

With that, he left her apartment without saying a word to her. They began one of their many silent treatments that siblings typically give when pissed at each other. But due to some turmoil with her birth family, she moved away to Pensylvania.

It was May 3rd, 2000, around the 4th-period class. Just something about that day hit Bud the wrong way. He woke up late for school, late was an understatement. The first period started at 7:30 and he woke up at 9:30. By the time he got to school, it just went downhill. He just wanted to be left alone.

He was in his normal study hall period but sat in front of his locker minding his own business. He closed his eyes, the next thing he knew the bell rang for 5th period. One of the lunch periods the school had, but he had a Structural Geology, a class he was excelling at.

He decided to blow it off. Instead if found a nice secluded spot in which he could just be by himself. But that would come to a grinding stop. A couple marked plumber vans pulled up to the school's main entrance. Two more near the doors leading directly to the Main Office, with more off school grounds. They had no windows except for the windshield.

In the front were a driver and passenger wearing plumber's uniforms. They exited the vans and entered the school. The head plumber looked at his watch as if he were expecting something. Some of the other plumbers started getting restless.

Roadblocks were being set up 3 miles away from the school in every direction. Barricades were set up with dozens of soldiers wearing blue colored jumpsuits and white helmets who stood behind of the barricades with 2 black unmarked SUVs and a truck that looked like a Police Department crime scene command truck. Inside these trucks was a lab-coated scientist and Agent.

The Route 22 North and South reported ready to the second plumber along with the teams covering the roads Seymour, Duquette, Spellman, Jersey Swamp, Durand, Ashley, Haynes, Butler, Stafford, and Pellerin. During the set up of the blockade, all the civilians who weren't faculty at the school were ordered to leave their homes for various reasons. The school was now the only populated structure in all of Beekmantown.

The 8 of them gathered in front of the office as the head plumber entered the office. The rest of them went through the high school looking at the bathrooms to see if they were in need of being fixed. It was 20 minutes later when they all gathered again and said that they needed to be worked on.

During 8th period a fire alarm was tripped. Both in the elementary wing and the middle/high school wing. Causing everyone to evacuate the school. Everyone treated it as a normal fire drill leaving everything where it was. Only when they left the building did they start to realize that it was no ordinary drill.

Bud was in one of the art supplies room getting material for an art project he was working on not hearing the fire alarm. However, something in his gut told him something was wrong. He paid no attention to his gut feeling and continued getting supplies for his project.

When he came out of the supply room it became apparent that a fire drill was going on. But there was no teachers faculty to tell him he needs to leave the building. He started getting that weird feeling again, so he put the supplies down and started went to leave the art room when he saw faculty and students being lead by people in blue jumpsuits.

He immediately dropped to the floor, remembering that Lisa said those were Chronos troopers. He waited a couple minutes and started to see if anyone else were in the school, no one was around. He cautiously followed the halls to the main office, no one was in there when the alarm to let everyone back in didn't come.

There were soldiers standing outside surrounding the school. There wasn't even the slightest traffic going north, south or even east. There were no cars at the firehouse, the houses around the school, or even the shops around a mile radius of the school. These soldiers were wearing a blue skin fitting uniform with helmets covering their heads.

Seconds later the 8 plumbers and the principal came out. But behind the principle were 2 substitute teachers walking him out by the arms. They threw him towards the congregated mass of office personnel. It was only now as the fire alarm continued to blare, that it became apparent to them all that this was no regular test or prank when the Fire Department didn't arrive. Panicked voices started to fill the area of the school as more troops appeared escorting those who used other exits to the front of the building.

Head plumber: QUIET! EVERYONE SHUT UP! IF YOU COOPERATE WE WON'T HAVE A NEED TO KILL ANY OF YOU!

Everyone there shut up except for the frightened elementary kids.

Head plumber: WE ONLY WANT ONE PERSON AND WE KNOW THAT HE IS HERE TODAY! IF YOU GIVE US WHAT WE WANT YOU WILL NOT HAVE TO DEAL WITH US AGAIN! IF YOU DON'T GIVE HIM TO US WE WILL KILL EVERYONE HERE STARTING WITH THE SWEET INNOCENT BABIES!

Principle trembling: Please don't. Tell us who you are looking for.

Head plumber: WE WANT JULIUS ADRIAN ARCHIBALD IV

Principle: Give us time to see if he is in the crowd.

Head Plumber: You have 90 seconds

The plumber waited a couple minutes as teachers went through the crowd. But he wasn't found at all. Agitated the plumber, nodded and a couple of the soldiers took their helmets off transforming into zoanoids. They started to advance towards the student mothers who clutched their babies. The zoanoids were seconds away from killing both mother and child.

Voice: WAIT!

Everyone turned to look at the direction of the voice. They all saw 1 person in the main entrance to the high school. He was looking down at the ground. He looked up at every one of the creatures and the plumbers. His eyes glowing white, freaking out his fellow schoolmates more than what they already were.

Bud: You assholes want me...

Seconds later the area around him exploded causing more mayhem for already frightened mass in front of the school. The dust cleared revealing a maniacal looking armored figure. His control medal flashed, his eyes flashed on, and a cloud of air and gas escaped his breathing ports.

Bud: Then come and get me!

The soldiers that had transformed started rushing towards him. Bud made a fist and extended his swords. Readying for combat, he charged at the Zoanoids.


	8. Birth of Hunter-Guyvers IV & V part 7

It was the end of 9th-period Gym class with Victoria in the process of getting ready to leave. She was drying off after taking a shower and was getting dressed, she quickly got dressed since she was going to pick Buddy up. The night before they were making plans on hiking a couple mountains in the Adirondacks.

She was wearing one of Bud's Lacrosse jerseys, one that the team Ganienkeh Gunners had given him, with a tank top underneath. She wore a black satin skirt to go with the jersey. She was jamming out to cd Bud had made for her that had Techno/classical remix songs on it as she put the locket he had gotten her around her neck.

She was just about done lacing her shoes up when a classmate tapped her shoulder, she had a look on her face like she was scared stiff. She was April Tyler, a fellow Junior. She was about 5'6" 100 pounds blonde haired girl with freckles along the bridge of her nose.

Victoria: Whats up April?

April: You better come see this.

Victoria: What?

April: It deals with your boyfriend's school.

Victoria: And that is special why?

April: There are reports of explosions and rumors of a riot there.

Victoria: WHAT?!

She jumped up and April led her to the Gym Teacher's main office at NAC which was broadcasting the news report. Her sister who also happened to have the same gym period as she had also heard the news. She quickly gotten dressed and followed them to the office.

There they saw news broadcast of a reporter standing in front of a quarantined road leading to Beekmantown Central School, it was a local reporter named David Piper. A rather egotistical reporter that only cared about looking good for the camera and getting the best story of the week. Behind him were wooden road blocks with a line of 6-8 soldiers in an attention pose.

They wore blue uniforms with white shoulder pads, belts, padded gloves, and boots. On the torso part of the uniforms were white stripes going down from the pads to belt and a white pentagonal emblem on their chest. They also wore helmets that the part covering the forehead to the back of the skull was black with an upside down triangle on it and a Cyclopes like X-Men visor over their eyes. The rest of the helmet was white. All of them Caucasian and the same body build. Making it hard to notice any distinguishing features about them.

David: This is David Piper reporting live in from Beekmantown from the Durand Road. Where at around 1:37 today we received reports of an explosion and possible riot erupting at Beekmantown Central School. But however, by the time we arrived at this location, we learned that these "S.W.A.T." soldiers have cordoned off the entire area up to 3 miles. Every route to the school has been blocked off and every attempt to get to the school has been met with strict to forceful resistance from these soldiers and local law enforcement.

The reporter started walking towards the roadblock. His ever-loyal camera crew following him. He stopped in front of the center soldier behind the roadblock.

David: We suspect that this is just another race riot like what happened in the early 80s but no one will tell us a thing. Excuse me, sir, can you tell us what is happening at the school?

He got nothing.

David: Is it another race riot?

He still got nothing. Not even when there was an explosion around the area of where the school was located. David and his crew failed to notice that a Sheriff car had pulled up. The local sheriff got out of his car with some of the local deputies.

David: Why are you impeding on our very Constitutional Right to report on this story?

He continued to get silence.

Sheriff: HEY WHO INFORMED THE PRESS! THERE WAS A PRESS BLACKOUT ORDER! GET THEM OUT OF HERE NOW!

All of a sudden the camera started to shake and the sounds of a struggle could be heard from the cameraman and reporter. The reporter yelled that they had a constitutional right to be there. He also demanded to know what they were hiding. All of a sudden a brilliant huge bluish white beam, with pinkish electrical like bolts around it, smashed its way south through all of Beekmantown hitting the small rock man-made mountain in a rock quarry.

The beam obliterated some residences and turned most of the rock pile into a melted smoldering pile of glass and metal as it dissipated. Before the screen went black was the reporter screaming "What was that..." before his microphone squealed from being destroyed. Some students sobbed in terror hearing what was the reporters last seconds.

Victoria had a rather worried look. She looked at her sister who had a shocked look on her face. Victoria grabbed her arm and started running. June was having a hard time keeping up with her sister. June looked at her sister.

June telepathically: Sissy was that...

Victoria telepathically: YES! Riot my ass!

The news broadcast shifted back to casters. The 2 newscasters a Stephanie Lee and a Gus Williams were taken aback by what just transpired. Out of shock, they tried to contact the dead reporter.

Stephanie: David? Are you there David? Well, apparently David is experiencing some technical difficulties. Once we received word from him we will continue our story. Right now we only know what David has reported to us, that there were reports of an explosion and possible riots at the school in Beekmantown. Once again there are reports of a disturbance at Beekmantown Central School and that we don't know much about the situation. But when we learn more we will report it for you. We now return you to the currently running program.

The Local New Program showed its logo and Alert Management alarm before going back to a Soap Opera that was already in progress. The teacher turned the TV off and failed to notice that both Victoria and June weren't there. Instead, they were on their way to the Student Parking Lot. They both were just about out the door.

Voice: HEY!

The voice was a familiar one to Victoria and June stopping them dead. It was his cousin Naomi, the one who set both of them up. She was out of breath trying to catch up to them.

Naomi: You see the news?!

Victoria: Yeah! We are going to see if he is alright.

Naomi: Then I'm coming with you!

Victoria: I don't think you really want to...

Naomi: He is my family. I need to know if he is alright!

Victoria: Fine let's go.

By now, the student body and faculty were moved to the now abandoned Firehouse. Inside the building Agents and scientists were erasing the memories of their hostages while others fearfully waited for their turn. Some focused on the school as more soldiers arrived and rushed to the school.

Guyver-IV staggered into the auditorium. He looked around quickly before jumping onto the stage. He quickly ran behind the curtain. He jumped up the ladder and onto the rafters. Seconds later a zoanoid with a trunk came in and started sniffing around. He was accompanied by some Bresnels and Ramotiths from the main entrance. In through the second entrance closest to the hall going to the now obliterated Nurse's office, a Casvarius, a Lisker Model, Gustav, and a Gregole.

Lead Bresnel: Ramsy.

Ramsy: He's here...

Gregole: Spread out.

The Ramsy continued to follow his scent. When it stopped it looked around and then looked up. Only to have the last thing it saw be a red flash. A couple seconds later hole got bored through its head and the body fell over disintegrated as it hit the floor. The thud caught the attention of all the zoanoids in the auditorium. They went running for the area where the thud was.

When they got to it, there was nothing there they started looking around. There was still nothing. By now the body of Ramsy was nothing but a pile of blood. They looked up into the darkness and saw nothing. But little did they know Guyver-IV had his back to all of them and was blending into the darkness.

Gregole: This Guyver is pissing me off.

He had a hold of 2 rafters and had his feet locked sideways to hold him up in another rafter. When they weren't looking up, he let go with his feet and dangled there. He let go he fell he extended his swords and cut some of the Sub-Standard Zoanoids in half aiming for Gustav. Missing his chance he got punched in the gut by Gustav. He was sent through a brick/concrete wall ending up in the gym hallway.

He puked up some blood, his Control Medal feeding him the damage that was done. He had a few broken ribs, his back had a few collapsed discs, his stomach, spleen, and kidneys all ruptured from both the punches and impact. He growled a little as he stood up only to be punched in the face by a Stryker model, not just once but twice.

A Lisker Model then used is boney head and rammed him into the student lockers head first. He got up dazed. But his control medal released chemicals to straighten him out. The Lisker backed up and charged at him to ram him again, but he moved out of the way. The Lisker hit the wall full force cracking the bony protrusion in his forehead, weakening the entire integrity of his skull. Guyver-IV then slammed his knee into the back of the Lisker's head causing it to cave in and puncture the brain.

Guyver-IV then turned to face Gustav. He charged at Gustav at full steam. Extending his swords. But Gustav got ready to punch him. However, Guyver-IV used his wave cannon. Causing Gustav to scream and bleed a little from his forehead. Guyver-IV then grabbed him and rammed him into the Boy's Locker Room. Gustav blindly hit him sending him into the lockers. However, Guyver-IV kept the wave cannon on.

Even as water and gas lines broke he kept the cannon on until Gustav was almost dead. Guyver-IV then shot his laser causing a massive explosion in the locker room. Severely injuring the critical Gustav even more. He started to walk away from the zoanoid. But the Zoanoid with its last bit of strength got up and lunged. To which Guyver-IV just extending his sword causing it to go in his mouth and out the back of his head.

As the fire raged he heard more zoanoids gathering outside the burning locker room. He slowly walked towards the hole. His pink eyes a menacing site in the flame. As he got closer zoanoids jumped him. Their screams were cut short by the sounds of their throats being crushed. To freak them out, he stood there with a fire raging around him. Yet he was just this menacing black form with floating pink eyes in the flames. The zoanoids hesitated at first then charged.

The Head plumber was now wearing a jumpsuit like the soldiers. But his was black with yellow stripes and a yellow pentagonal shape on his chest. He borrowed a helmet of one of those who transformed and put it on. He was in front of all the frightened kneeling masses that were now encircled by Chronos troops. With laser pistols and rifles pointed at their heads. However, one person wasn't the least bit worried for his safety.

Head plumber: My lord, he has engaged our forces.

Jergeral: Good. And how is he?

Head plumber: To be blunt, I expected more from a Guyver like him.

Jergeral: And the hostages?

Head plumber: Subdued.

Jergeral: I am sending Vans. Proceed with the task.

Head plumber: Yes my lord.

He tossed the helmet aside. He looked at the huddled masses then back at the school. He was itching for action. But the "vans" were arriving. The soldiers started to round the facility and all the students. Loading them into the vans. This took attention off of some of the students who bolted. However, they were gunned down.

The unfrightened boy looked to the corner of the entrance to where the Physics room was. He saw that the soldiers were now paying more attention. But however, he did see the head plumber straighten up and turn his head a little. He had a nice grin. By now all but 40 students and teachers were "re-educated" on the situation at Beekmantown.

With that, the boy got up and ran as fast as he could. He took fire but managed to dodge it. Soldiers started to go after him. He was quicker and cleared the distance between the firehouse and the cafeteria in 40 seconds. But as he turned the corner there was an explosion. The head plumber turned to face where he ran. He waited a couple seconds for his soldiers to come back into view, they didn't.

Head plumber: Ah the Game's afoot huh?

The form of an unknown Guyver landed in front of him. He slowly got up, his almond-like eyes glowing red, his control medal glowing a faint orange hue. The plumber simply smiled at him, held his arms out as if to say "come on, do it." The Unknown Guyver threw a punch to his face. Only to have it caught and held. The Unknown Guyver's eyes went wide as he felt the strength of the man still in his human form. He snickered at the Unknown Guyver evilly.

Head plumber: You'll have to do better than that to beat my kind. . . . Vortek-Guyver

Voice: Vicky what's going on! Tell me!

Victoria: Something more than a simple little riot is happening at his school. Something larger than any of us then all of us Naomi.

Naomi: What do you mean?

Victoria: Your cousin is part of a bigger picture than the normal daily life of any Northern New Yorker.

Naomi: What?

Victoria was driving down Military Turnpike in a 1999 Blue Ford Taurus. Both of them were in the front with June in the back. They passed the 4 corners in a matter of minutes. It would be at least 4 more minutes before they passed the Ganienkeh Reservation.

Victoria: Did you see that news broadcast?

Naomi: Yeah what about it.

Victoria: Then you must have seen a bluish-white flash?

Naomi: Yeah.

Victoria: Let's just say I know the person who did that and he is in trouble.

Naomi: But what does that have to do with Buddy?

Victoria: Because that was him.

Naomi: Yeah right.

The Head plumber lifted the Vortek-Guyver up by the throat. He was still in human form, the Vortek-Guyver started to flail. The head plumber started to squeeze his throat. Smiling as he started to feel it crush. However, Vortek-Guyver kneed him in the throat over and over. But the grip around his throat got tighter.

Guyver-IV: Hey, I 'm the one you want. Not some other, pathetic Guyver.

Head plumber: You're right.

He threw Vortek-Guyver aside. As he hit the ground he gasped for air.

Head plumber: Bio-Engage!

With that, the plumber transformed into a Guyver. He turned to face Guyver-IV. His appearance took Guyver-IV by surprise. What caught him by surprise as he had elbow guards like him, the unknown Black-Purple-and Green Guyver, and Lisa.

Head plumber: Is an insignificant POORLY trained Guyver ready to go against a true Guyver Master? Are you ready to face Sregal?

Guyver-IV: Bring it Sregal!

Sregal: I'm not going to go easy on you brat!

Before Guyver-IV could do anything, Sregal lunged at him. Ramming his shoulder into Guyver-IV's chest. Plowing him into a brick wall. He backed up. As Guyver-IV fell to his feet, Only to get a shoulder rammed into him again. Sregal kept doing this until Guyver-IV started to puke blood up. After spitting blood up onto Sregal's armor, Sregal started slamming left fists and right fists into his stomach.

Sregal: To think, the power of a Hunter-Guyver was Wasted on a child.

He kicked Guyver-IV in the face. Sending Guyver-IV down the hall. He saw Guyver-IV start to make a left fist, however, Sregal shot a laser through not only his shoulder. But through his forearm severely crippling his entire left arm. Guyver-IV grabbed it groaning in pain as he fell to his knees. Blood pouring out of his arm, he focused on healing his arm. He saw movement out of the corner of his right eye. He saw what was called the Vortek-Guyver in the cafeteria. He held a finger to his mouthpiece. Vortek then did something Guyver-IV didn't expect, he cloaked.

Guyver-IV tried to get up. But he felt a hand grab the back of his head and throw him down. The pressure getting tighter in which finger indents started to appear. His sensors fed him that it was Sregal holding the horn by his right hand. Bud tried forcing his way up, but Sregal was just too strong for Guyver-IV. His control medal started to glow responding to his request for options.

Sregal: To think you were the one that fought 10 Secraloids.

Voice: Hey genius!

Sregal felt a burning cut go down his back. He also felt a kick to the base of his neck sending him into the Home Economics Rooms. Guyver-IV collapsed face first to the floor. Vortek-Guyver de-cloaked with his orange lightsaber-like plasma sword glowing. He grabbed Guyver-IV by his right arm and helped him up. But he was simply too heavy. The Home-Ec wall going towards the Library disintegrated as Sregal screamed in rage. His eyes glue a pinkish orange as he scanned the hall for his targets which were still in front of the cafeteria.

Sregal: Rather impressive Vortek-Guyver.

Guyver-IV: Leave me.

Sregal: Is he still alive? Leave it to me to underestimate another Guyver. Especially one with the capability of using Plasma Light Swords. But...

Sregal held a hand out. Forming in his hand was a strobing black, white, and red ball. He launched it at Guyver-IV and Vortek-Guyver. Guyver-IV pushed Vortek to the side. With his good hand, he started to do the same. But he held his at hip height. At the last second, he held it up to use it as a quick shield. But it wasn't strong enough. The blast blew him tumbling back down the hall.

Sregal: Once I have killed you, I am going to kill him. Then have fun with his ginger girlfriend. While Chronos dissects both your Control Medals!

Guyver-IV straining: I won't let you touch her...

He rolled on to his back. His control medal started to glow brightly. He got up slowly. His pink eyes started to glow a pinkish red. He let loose a strained growl.

Guyver-IV: Even if it kills me... you will die before you even lay one finger on her!

Victoria was coming up to a Chronos Road Block. She stopped briefly. She took his jersey off and messed around with her bra to make her bust look bigger. This took Naomi and June by surprise. She slowly pulled up to the roadblock. A Chronos soldier started walking up to the car, she looked at him approaching hard.

Soldier A's thoughts: Great some more stupid locals to turn around...AGAIN!

Soldier B's thoughts: Whoa get a look at the rack on that chick!

Chronos Soldier: Miss you are going to turn around. There is was a chemical spill and we have to turn back.

Naomi was about to say something, but she was cut off by Victoria. She looked at him all innocent. Even moving her arms to make her breasts squeeze together and look even more massive. Her bi-colored irises glowing a little, which failed to be noticed when She even gave off a ditsy vibe.

Victoria telepathically: Look at my chest. Focus on it.

She met some resistance. But soon he looked down at them. June looked at her sister figuring out what she was doing, smirking started adding her ditziness.

Victoria: But sir, my girlfriends and I are running late for a beach party. Can you please let us go?

June squeaky: Oh please mister?

Chronos Soldier: I'm sorry but I can't...

She gave him a serious look as she tried to turn the soldier into her puppet. There was some fight from him which upset her a little and cause her to force her will on him. His whole body language changed as he fell under her control. She briefly read his mind, still playing all innocent and carried a ditsy tone.

Victoria stern telepathically: But YOU will!

Chronos Soldier: Alright I can let you go.

Victoria telepathically: That's a good boy. Now go tell them to let us through.

The Soldier turned to face and walked over to his comrades.

Chronos Soldier: They are good to go through. Let them through.

The Soldiers quickly followed the orders of their highest officer there. He turned and looked at her as she put his jersey back on. She smiled sweetly at him. Blinking innocently at him.

Victoria sweetly: Thank you, sir.

Chronos Soldier: Now move on.

Victoria telepathically: Now escort us through and when we leave your sight, kill them all. And then kill yourself.

Chronos Soldier Obediently: Yes ma'am.

The Chronos Soldier nodded as she started her car up again and drove through the open roadblock. The Soldier escorted her car through and turned to face the roadblock again. As ordered. Victoria smiled evilly as she saw the person transform into what was titled Bresnel and tear apart the other Soldiers. She could barely see the Bresnel fall to its knees.

Naomi: What the fuck was that all about?!

Victoria: We had to get through.

With his only good arm, Guyver-IV grabbed the tubules connecting the head to the diamond shape piece of armor between the chest plates. He slammed Sregal into a metal support beam in the cafeteria. Due to the damage to the school, the 2 of them and the Zoanoid assault team had caused the cafeteria was leaking gas in the kitchens. He was kicked in the chest hard enough to knock the wind out of him. As a result, he threw Sregal, head first into the drinking fountain. In between the 2 kitchen lines. His control, medal sent out a couple of sparks as it made harsh contact with the fountain. So Guyver-IV shot 2 lasers into both kitchens causing them to explode.

Guyver-IV was thrown back into the Senior Lounge area of the cafeteria from the explosion, using a table to get up slowly. He tried to walk but could only limp, his control medal fed him the image that from the knee down was broken and repairing itself. Some Zoanoids charge at him, he somehow mustered enough strength to jump in the air and rolled on the back of one. He swept it's feet and then kicked the Zoanoid in the spine crippling it. He punched the closest Zoanoid in the face causing its head to explode, turning to the next Zoanoid he used his wave cannon causing the zoanoid to be disintegrated.

More and more Zoanoids appeared within seconds surrounding him. Getting ready to fight them, Guyver-IV extended his swords on his right arm, when a something landed behind him. His head sensors shifted feeding him the image of Vortek-Guyver. Bud had no idea who he was, but he was grateful for the assist. Vortek charged at the Zoanoids while Guyver-IV let them come to him. With feeling coming back to his left arm slowly he extended his swords.

Even though his left arm was still completely disabled except for his swords he started using it defensively blocking blows while getting in some blows using it as a whip. Vortek slid between a Zoanoid's legs slashing at its legs cutting them off. He quickly jumped up and did a roundhouse kick to another zoanoid snapping its neck. Both Guyvers continued to act and react to the Zoanoid hoard.

One Zoanoid backhanded Guyver-IV causing him to spin 180 degrees but Guyver-IV merely did twirl back around and slashed the zoanoid with his left arm in a whipping movement. Guyver-IV then thrust his right forward facing sword into the bottom of the ZOanoid's jaw and out the top of his skull. He yanked the sword out and did a side-kick to the Zoanoid. Guyver-IV was about to fight another wave when Sregal came back into view. Guyver-IV charged at Sregal, tackling him back into the fire. Vortek-Guyver continued to fight the Zoanoid hoard as both Hunter-Guyvers fought each other through what remained of the school.

Victoria was now turning on to Route 22 from Durand Road next to the Tasty Cream Ice Cream shop. Victoria and June had played their ditsy charm routine again and again had the head Zoanoid kill his comrades off before killing himself off. However this time it was easier for Victoria to take control of the Zoanoid. The 3 girls heard explosions coming from the direction of BCS, Victoria stepped on the gas to get to Beekmantown. Naomi really started freaking out seeing the smoke rise from the school.

Victoria came to a screeching halt in front of the school. Both June and Naomi couldn't help but sob at the absolute mayhem there. At least 20 students were dead. The school demolished. Fires blazing. No signs of anyone else. Except for a Male Guyver that did not look like Bud's.

Naomi: WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!

Victoria didn't pay attention. She instead drove on the lawn to get into the parking lot. She was more interested in finding Buddy. Naomi and June, however, were more in shock. They had never seen any dead bodies in person before. Victoria grew a little worried when he didn't show up in 5 minutes. She started to fear the worst.

Guyver-IV staggered through the burning school, his vision fading in and out. His energy completely drained, threatening to deactivate his armor. The only thing keeping the armor on however was the scope of his injuries. Vital organs were ruptured or collapsed, bones were broken, heart stopped, swollen brain, along with many other devastating injuries. He lost track of both Vortek-Guyver and Sregal.

He needed to get to a safe place to recover from his injuries, retract his armor, and rest. He limped out of what remained of the "Main Doors." Out of habit, he pushed the lever to the destroyed door causing it to just crumble. Guyver-IV smacked the side of his head, as his eyes were fading on and off. Inside the armor, his HUD was flickering on and off, going back and forth to between what he saw with his eyes and sensors and garble vision.

She stopped the car. Just as she got out, a black form staggered out. Her eyes went largely as she noticed it was Bud. A very battered and bloody Bud. Far worse than when he fought those 5 creatures. She even saw that his eyes were flashing on and off, something that was not good in a situation like this. Naomi started to freak out after seeing another one of those menacing creatures appear out of the destruction.

Victoria softly: No...

Naomi heard her and wondered what that meant. Guyver-IV looked up at Victoria after sensing her presence. Victoria quickly got out of the car and started walking towards him. His cousin followed her out of the car but stood there in shock over the devastation and this monster standing before her and how Victoria cared for it.

Just by the way, he looked at her she nodded and said "I know" loud enough to get the attention of his already freaked out cousin. He waved to her briefly before his eyes went black as he collapsed under his the weight of his armor. As he started to fall, Victoria started to run to him to try and catch him in his armor. She could hear Naomi screaming at her even louder than before, to get away, but she didn't listen.

When Victoria was close enough she basically slid not giving a damn about her skirt hiking up. She held her arms out and caught him. Getting a full dose of limp 300 pounds on her body. She rolled him over and placed his head on her lap. She started to stroke his head gently, sobbing a little.

Victoria: I got you, I got you. Rest now, my warrior.

She looked up to see Naomi practically 10 feet away. She still had a rather shocked look on her face. But she started to come through.

Naomi: Vicky, what is that hideous thing you are holding and where is Buddy?! What the hell is going on here?! Did you 2 break up for this monster?!

Victoria: Omi, now is not the time, we need to get him somewhere so he can heal up and rest.

Naomi: Vicky, open your eyes! The school is destroyed there are dead bodies about, rest of the student body and faculty is missing? WHERE IS MY COUSIN?!

Victoria: Omi, this IS Buddy!

Naomi: What type of crock of shit is that! Buddy is not any monster!

June: She is telling you the truth. It is him.

Naomi: I don't believe you!

June: Let me show you.

June walked up to her and showed her an image from her own memory. The memory of him landing in front of the cabin and retracting his armor. She also showed Naomi an image of him calling out his armor, just by holding her cheeks.

Naomi: I don't believe you and what the hell was that!

Victoria: Listen to his breathing!

Naomi grumbled and got down to where his head was. Being family she knew almost everything about her cousin. How he walked, his mannerisms, his breathing. Her eyes widened when she realized they were telling her the truth. Her cousin was this thing. This hideous armored thing that looked like it was beaten to a millimeter of its life.

Naomi: Bu...Buddy? Is he going to be alright?

Victoria: I don't know. We need to get him away from here fast.

Metallic Voice: We don't have time for these petty arguments, they are regrouping!

She heard a heavy footstep coming towards them, she snapped her head up and held a hand out which flickered some electrical sparks which went away when she saw it was another Guyver coming towards them in a non-aggressive manner.

Voice: I think I can help you with that. We just need to get him in the car and somewhere out of Plattsburgh.

Victoria started glaring at the Guyver recognizing the voice. Naomi and June simply turned around turned to see the other Guyver retract his armor. June didn't recognize him and shyly went behind her sister.

Victoria sternly: You...

Voice: Please we must hurry before they send more troops here.

Victoria: We know a place where we can go for now. But it is almost 6 hours away, taking the long route.

Vortek Guyver Host: Good. Then take us. It shouldn't take that long for him to come to. But just in case we need to be away from here.

It would be 6 hours before the 5 of them reached her grandparents' cabin. To escape detection they took back roads. Around the 4th hour, the armor had finished healing and retracted. Victoria pulled over. Victoria looked at Naomi and asked her to drive. The rest of the drive was quite like it already was.

Naomi took over for Victoria and June moved to the front. Victoria climbed into the back and supported her unconscious lover the best she could. He had sweat all over his head. When she went to wipe it away she noticed that his head was warm. When they got there it was abandoned.

Naomi: Is it alright we are here?

June: Yes. Gramps and Gram-Gram use this place only in the fall.

Vortek-Guyver: Let's get him upstairs.

Victoria telepathically: June, stay out here for a little bit. Be on your guard, I don't trust him. I also have to take care of Buddy. Let me know if ANYONE comes down the driveway.

June telepathically: Okay sissy.

June stayed by the car as Vortek-Guyver grabbed Buddy, a little too roughly for Victoria's liking. He lifted Buddy out of the car and took him into the cabin. Victoria directed him to take Buddy upstairs to the "Master Bedroom" and with Naomi hot on their trail. Vortek laid Bud down on the King size bed.

He looked at Buddy for a couple seconds before disengaging his armor. Naomi started demanding to know what was happening and even getting the way, even trying to shake her unconscious cousin awake. Causing Victoria to kick her out of the master bedroom.

Vortek-Guyver Host: His armor healed most of the damage done during the fight.

Victoria: But?

The host turned to her and walked away to the connecting bathroom. Victoria could hear him rummaging for stuff, which was a little embarrassing. She, however, overlooked the slight indiscretion since Vortek-Guyver was his friend Joe who was helping them and was literally their only protection while Buddy was unconscious.

Joe: My control medal told me his hip is completely dislocated and 5 of his vertebra are fractured. I can set his h...

Victoria: Thanks but you have done more than enough, I will set it when he wakes.

Joe: Just make sure he doesn't move or walk until he rested enough to call his...

Victoria: Yes Joe, I know. This is not the first time or the second time, or even my third time I have seen him like this.

With that, Joe raised his hands in defeat leaving her and Bud and went outside. Victoria sighed and went into the guest room. She changed and went back to the master bedroom. She shook her head. She got up and left him, she looked back at him and started walking down to the living room where Naomi was. She walked by the guest room that June was using, Victoria smirked seeing her sister out cold.

She saw Joe was in the parallel guest room. He was sleeping in the reclining chair. Victoria closed her sister's door most of the way. Even though she was the last to go to bed, Victoria was still a bit uncomfortable with him there. She started to go down the stairs to check on Naomi. The creak of her foot on the top step made Naomi jump up. Seeing it was Victoria descending down the steps she sat back down on the couch. Victoria sat in a chair opposite her

Victoria: He is resting, about day or so he will wake up. Important thing is to let him rest.

Naomi: Okay, thanks, Vic.

Victoria: Sorry I yelled at you, I know you are worried about him.

Naomi: And you aren't?!

Victoria: Naomi, I have known about his predicament for a long time and have seen him like this before.

Naomi: What do you mean?

Victoria: Naomi, even though he should be the one to tell you, it is time you were filled in.


	9. Birth of Hunter-Guyvers IV & V part 8

The very next day, Naomi was watching the 6 AM news. Victoria was right, all the local News stations were all reporting on the devastation at Beekmantown Central and "How faulty the boilers at BCS were which caused the devastation." Reporters asked kids the day of the incident about it and all of them, even Joe's cousin Sandi said almost word for word the same exact thing "That they were glad it happened at night when no one was around. But were depressed that they would have to finish the school year in summer school."

Those that were killed on the site were deemed missing. The parents went on the television pleading to their kids to come home. However, one truth was in the news broadcast. That a memorial for some of the facility that was there would be held in 2 weeks. Lastly reported was that there would be an investigation on why the boilers were so faulty.

Naomi looked up to the second floor and then at Joe who was vast asleep. Naomi wanted to let his parents know that they were all right. But she couldn't, she suspected that not only was their family but also Victoria's were already being watched by this militant group that blatantly attacked the school.

She snapped her head around to see Victoria coming down the steps slowly carrying a small clear garbage bag filled with changed gauze. She walked outside and came back inside a few seconds later. She looked like she had been crying, but she was trying to be strong. But Naomi saw how distraught Victoria was, enough to warrant both Naomi and his friend Joe to stay with the 2 sisters in case they needed help with Buddy or protecting him and his human cousin. Victoria sighed heavily and went upstairs to be with Buddy.

There were distant screams and explosions reverberating around a single figure. He looked fatally injured but by some chance of luck, he was still alive. Flames erupted around a nude male figure as he looked at the bodies of those he knew and actually talked to before spotting a pair of glowing eyes. Seconds later a voice echoed.

Disembodied Voice: No matter where you go or what you do you cannot hide from us...

The man looked around frantically. He ran around in the darkness even though he could clearly see his body except for his feet which seemed to be in the ankle-deep black water. No matter where he walked to or ran, there was sloshing sounds from the dark water.

Disembodied Voice: you can not defeat us!

A menacing looking Guyver walked out of the flames and seemingly grew to three times his original size. Laughing maniacally before holding an arm out to the nude male forming a ball in his hand. The last thing the male heard was "Everyone you know will die because of you!" before the Guyver launched the ball at him and everything went white.

Bud snapped his eyes open panting, covered in a cold sweat. After catching his breath he looked around and noticed he was in an unfamiliar setting. He looked around the room and saw Victoria asleep, her torso on the bed while she sat in a chair. He heard talking downstairs which sounded like June, Naomi, and Joe. He moved a little and felt a sharp pain shoot through his lower back and down his legs. He moved his arm to his mouth and bit down stifling a scream, drawing blood. He continued to bite himself with each slight move he made.

He forced himself to the edge of the bed and turned to put his feet down. He placed them on the floor, which felt a little numb like his feet were asleep. He tried to stand up but collapsed onto the floor screaming out in pain, this time waking and causing Victoria to jump up. She hurried to his side to help him but he held his arm out to her telling her no.

He tried and tried to get up, but he couldn't stand up, it was like he was paralyzed from the waist down. He heard running up the flight of stairs and first through the door was Joe, then followed June and his cousin. June blushed a little seeing him just in his boxers, but Naomi focused more on the fact that her cousin was in serious pain just by the look on his contorted face. He continued to try and get up, but it was like his hips were disconnected from the rest of his body except for the pain shooting through them.

Naomi went over to help Victoria hoist, Bud, back onto the bed and laid him in a reclining position despite his protests. Victoria looked at Joe, June, and Naomi to leave, which they promptly did. She looked back at her lover and stroked some hair out of his face. He had a rather disgusted look on his face, and she knew why too.

Bud: I ha... I ha...

Victoria: All you have to do mister is rest! You went through an intense battle, worse than those tentacle monsters or that winter fight and received injuries that have yet to heal.

She got up and kissed his forehead before walking to leave the room. She turned around abruptly in the doorway.

Victoria: OH! And don't think about calling your armor.

She saw a look on his face go from smug to aggravated. She smirked nodding her head down while raising her eyebrows up. As if to say "Yeah, I know what you were planning." She turned back to leave the room and left his sight.

Victoria: You need to rest and rebuild your strength TO do so!

Victoria walked downstairs to where everyone else was. He could hear her telling them not to bother him. She would check on him every half hour. Most to check to see if he was still resting since he could be quite stubborn, but to check on how he was healing. The last time she brought him a glass of water and watched him drink it.

It had been 3 hours since Bud woke up, and tried to get out of bed. He was asleep again, namely due to the energy drain but also from Victoria slipping him some pain medication that knocked him out. Just laying there doing nothing made it happen even faster. But while he slept replayed all the battles he had been in over. They were getting larger and bolder with each engagement. First, it was just over a few dozen Zoanoids and a Hyper Zoanoid, then Failed Zoanoids if you could call them that, and then an assault on his school with Zoanoids and Guyvers.

It would be literally a full day before he woke up, 12 to 13 hours later. He yawned like a wolf and looked at his legs. He could feel them, but it was like his whole lower half was asleep. He got out of bed and started to walk around. The last thing he truly remembered was Vicky checking on him.

He heard faint voices below him male and female. So he silently walked to the door and opened it. By the way, it was arranged he could tell he was in a 2 story building. He looked around to see if anyone else was staying up on the level, no one so he started to descend stairs.

He saw June sleeping on the couch and Naomi in a recliner chair. Victoria turned around somehow knowing he was awake. She walked to the door and motioned to him to follow her. He walked carefully and followed her, he saw Joe standing in the kitchen looking at him surprised he was awake, before painfully leaving the cabin to follow Victoria.

She was walking a good 30 feet away from the cabin. When he caught up to her she carefully sat him down, knowing he was still recovering and sat down herself. She proceeded to tell him what had transpired in the previous 36+ hours. Some that infuriated him, some that puzzled him, and some that shocked him. They continued to talk for a while about that militant group Chronos and where they were based, the dreams he had been having and also them in general since the Guyver was starting to put a serious dampener on their lives. Noticed Naomi was with Joe in the doorway looking at them.

Victoria: Right now I'll leave you 2 alone.

She got up and helped him up slowly and turned him around. He was puzzled at first until he turned around and saw his cousin in the doorway. He looked at Victoria, who was smirking, her mischievous smile.

Victoria: Hey JOE! MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL AND WAKE MY SISTER AND COME OUTSIDE!

Joe shot her a glare which made her chuckle.

Victoria looking back at Bud: I told your cousin everything I know about our situation, but you yourself owe her an explanation.

Bud looked up at his cousin who was still in the doorway and sighed. He gingerly walked to the cabin as both Joe and June came out. He was trying to figure out what he was going to tell his cousin. He turned to Victoria and shot her "I'd rather do this with you look" before entering the cabin. But she had other ideas.

Victoria's voice: Alright you overzealous Power Ranger, show me what you got!

Joe's voice: Power Ranger? POWER RANGER?! I'll make you eat those words mutant!

Bud chuckled as Naomi helped him to the recliner chair that was in the cabin's living room. She sat down in front of him waiting for him to speak. Something they have not really been able to do for a long time, have an honest and blunt conversation with one another.

It had been a few months since the battle at BCS. The "Investigation" was still underway. Reconstruction of the school was in the works. But it was felt that to keep it the way it was, was to escape suspicion. During that time, Bud kept to himself, he rarely talked to his friends let alone Victoria. There were times that they didn't want anything to do with each other and times all she wanted to do was be there for him.

Victoria was walking the hallway of her school which had an influx of students from BCS due to the option of students who were close to the NAC (Northern Adirondack Central) School district to go there, where Students who lived within walking distance of Plattsburgh High School district like Buddy, had to attend that school or Seton Catholic.

Victoria walked to her locker where she saw one of Bud's friends waiting for her. A Ray Stevenson, they had a brief conversation with each other before he handed her 2 notes, 1 in an envelope the other a folded piece of paper. One was written in his handwriting for her sister June and the other was in Bud's handwriting.

Victoria's voice: What this?

A crouched dark figure turned in the shadows on the adjacent section of the building. He looked down through the 2 story windows lining the hallway at the 2. He focused in on her as she looked back up at him with a puzzled look.

Ray's voice: Julius was here 2 periods ago and handed this to me to give to you. He seemed rather depressed about it.

Victoria's voice: Then why didn't he give it to me himself?

Ray's voice: I don't know, that's all he said before walking away. Well, I gotta get to 6th Period Math, can you please make sure your sister gets that?

Victoria's voice trailing off: Yeah sure.

The figure slouched his head and turned away. He didn't need to turn to know she was looking down at the envelope trembling. Even with his back to her, he could still see her. She started to walk in a different direction of the hallway. The figured sighed and jumped into the air and took off in a Southeast direction.

Bud to himself: I am truly sorry for doing this, this way Vicki, but I have to do this.

Victoria walked into a surprisingly empty room. Still looking at the envelope she dropped her bag to the floor as the door locked with an effortless wave of her fingers. She continued to walk to the back of the room. Her angst on what it had to say flung desks across the room. Students outside hearing the ruckus jumped to the other side of the hall and cautiously walked by.

Leaning against the wall she slouched to the floor. She just sat there shuddering, gazing at the envelope for a couple minutes before she ran her finger over the top singeing the envelope open. She grabbed his note and read it fast. She started to read it out loud to make certain she didn't misread it.

Victoria's voice:

 _Dearest Vicki I first want to apologize for having to tell you this in this letter. If I were to tell you in person, you would do everything in your power to stop me with what I am going to do. But I am also apologizing for not only being so distant lately but most of all for getting you involved with this mess._

 _I know I haven't been the best boyfriend these past few months but I am happy you stood by me. There is nothing more than I want than to feel your touch again. But Beekmantown opened my eyes, that while I am still a Guyver no one is safe around me._

 _As you read this I will be well on my way to Chronos Burlington, I plan to take the fight to them. It took some finagling since we aren't on the best terms as of late to arrange for you and June to go to Eric's, he and Joe should be there arriving to pick you 2 up around 6th or 7th period._

 _Even though I am taking the fight to them I suspect I am just too important to kill. So I am hoping that this Chronos and I can come to terms with to at least leave us alone. And well if I am wrong at least you and everyone who knows me will be safe._

 _If I manage to live through this I will meet you at your parent's cabin. If I don't and it is my time to die, I want you to live the life I wasn't able to give you. I will wait for you in the afterlife to hear your stories. Just remember my sweet sweet fox, this wolf loves you with all his heart. Always._

 _Love,_

 _Buddy._

She read it a second time a little slower and her face said it all. It went from angst to a panic, pain, grief, and rage combined. She let out a guttural scream which shattered everything in the room with her. The windows to the room and the window in the door exploded sending shards of sharp and molten glass away from the room. She read it one last time before crushing it in her left hand and sobbed uncontrollably.

Lockers in the hall along the wall of the classroom warped as if to get away from a massive heat source causing students belongings to be flung out of their protective shells littering the hallway. The hallway was cordoned off and the school evacuated fearing another BCS incident with the boilers. Someone, however, managed to sneak into the blocked area to where Victoria was, while someone met with June outside the school.

Chronos Burlington:

Jergeral was in the control room sitting behind his desk, standing by his side was his Guyver Soldier Sregal. Standard Zoanoid soldiers were doing their routine duties when they caught news of an explosion happening at another High School in Northern New York. Jergeral looked up at the main monitor in the room crossing his fingers. He was interested being he had not authorized any New York attacks.

Sregal: My lord?

Jergeral: Who is in charge of the Plattsburgh processing plants?

Sregal: A David Braschi lord.

Jergeral: Get him on video conference now!

Drone 8: Yes my lord.

Sregal: There is something else lord.

Jergeral: The insolent Guyver.

Sregal: Yes Lord, he seems to be heading to us at a fast speed.

Jergeral: Good let him come. Initiate Defense Protocols 3245.

Sregal: Excellent choice lord. I shall lead the effort myself.

Jergeral: No. I need you here in case he breaks through. You will have your chance if he threatens the building.

Sregal begrudgingly: Yes my lord.

Sregal walked to the main console of the control room and typed some buttons. Seconds later a yellow alert klaxon started blaring. He typed a few more buttons in which enabled the mic to broadcast throughout the entire building.

Sregal: This is Sregal to all Chronos troops. Initiate Defense Protocols 3245.

He disabled the mic just as David Braschi's video link came online.

David: Lord Jergeral! This is a distinct pleasure!

Jergeral: Stop with the flattery. What is the meaning of this new attack on a High School?

David: My lord, I did not authorize any attacks, at the current moment all workers are accounted for.

Within seconds of the Defense Protocols being initiated, Chronos soldiers throughout the building were mobilized and awaiting orders. Non-Essential personnel was evacuated from the building and Essential personnel was evacuated to the designated safe zones of the building. Defensive turrets were activated monitoring the airspace over Burlington and Winooski while launching bays for Flight-Class Zoanoids opened up.

There were squads of 8 drones in teams of 2 patrolling the building on every floor. One wielding a prototype laser pistol the other a prototype laser rifle. They made sure Chronos personal were where they needed to be and everything was locked down while performing internal defensive system checks.

On the ground outside unmarked transport, vans took defensive positions around the building with Security and Burlington Police Department cars. Police and Security forming a line in front of the main entrance. Squads of Chronos formation of 4 across by 5 deep being lead by Agents that looked like they belonged in the Matrix movies. Blockade barriers and bollards erected out of the street 25 meters away from the building.

An order was given to ground all flights coming in and out of Burlington International. At the top of the building, the radio tower started broadcasting a type of music which began to override all the radio stations in the city which so that everyone in Burlington, Winooski, Williston, and Essex Junction heard it.

Throughout the city, Burlington PD patrolled the city in droves as the music played over the radio. They saw people with blank faces as if they were all in a trance heading somewhere. The Police Officers looked on unsympathetic to the citizens of the city. They were after all cannon fodder if they got caught in the crossfire. Within 6 whole minutes had gone from a loud bustling Metropolitan City of Vermont to a veritable ghost town. The stage was set all that was required was the "Guest of Honor."

It took Bud approximately 23 minutes to get into Vermont, he stopped and floated there. He had his Control Medal put up a Heads-Up-Display. Weapon strength. Time left to use his armor. Bioenergy levels and his Reserves levels. He then flew in a southern direction towards the already waiting city.

He knew he had not gone unnoticed by now flying into Vermont and that the odds that the city was already waiting for him were 10 to 1. This was THEIR city, after all, they would be stupid not to be waiting for him. He had his head sensors shifting back and forth looking for any possible location to even up the odds when the imposing building reading "Max Pharmaceuticals" started to fill the skyline.

Bud to himself: Whoa... Maybe I should have asked for help...

His Control Medal pulled up a possible location which would help him causing him to smirk and make a BEELine towards it. The Ethan Allen Firing Range. Predominately used by the State's Military. It was large and away from the city.

Male Voice: He is doing what?

Victoria in a sobbing yell: GOING TO CHRONOS BURLINGTON! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO FUCKING SAY IT!

Eric: Calm down Vicki...

Victoria: DON'T TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN WHEN MY MATE MIGHT BE DEAD ALREADY!

By now her sister June had sat down on a couch next to her in Eric's trailer. Victoria grabbed her and started crying on her shoulder which caused her to stroke her sister's back to try and calm her down. Normally he would have snapped at people for yelling at him especially in his home, but he heard of what she is capable of from Joe.

Voice: I let the other Hunter-Guyver know. They should intercept him before he does anything stupid…

Eric: Let's hope so. The last thing anyone needs is that group getting another Guyver.

He then flew past the Max Pharmaceuticals drawing the attention of the Flight Class Zoanoids. Most of them resembling dragonflies. THere were also some that looked like giant moths, 2 different classes that looked like gargoyles, and one that looked like a flying chicken who stayed at the rear of them all. From a distance, they looked like a swarm of bees leaving the protection of the hive.

Guyver-IV's head sensor shifted to the back of his head when a large boom was heard. The sensor fed him the image of a laser beam streaking towards him. His Control Medal flashed causing him to full rotation dodging one and barely missing another. His Control Medal flashed again to which he started flying erratically to avoid the laser beams.

Guyver-IV placed a hand on his right chest plate and started to open it with a soft grunt. Underneath the slightly opened chest plate, the mega-smasher lense expanded and started to draw in energy. He looked down as a light started to emanate from his slightly. He heard another sonic boom at the same time as his head sensor shifted back and fed the image of another laser blast beams streaking towards him. He opened the chest plate a little more allowing the lens to expand even more.

He sped up to get some distance before doing a 180 sliding air stop. He proceeded in nearly ripping his chest plate off its pivot joint and off his body as the lens expanded to its max to finish charging. Guyver-IV yelled as he fired his mega-smasher canceling out the laser beam fired at him and any Zoanoids caught in the way. Bud smiled at the sight of small bloody pops and guts dropping to the ground.

His head sensors shifted counting 50 Flight Zoanoids remaining. His eyes focused and zoomed in on the building, feeding him the image of nearly 100 more flight Zoanoids pouring out live angry bees leaving a hive. It had also fed him the image of the turrets charging up again. He slowly closed his chest plate which made a soft whirring clicking noise. He had to use a little force to make it click and lock into place.

Bud's thoughts: Can I use you again?

His HUD popped up with an energy bar for himself, a separate energy bar for the mega-smasher with some alien writing counting down which translated to 1200 minutes. He looked at the meter the control medal displayed for how much longer he could maintain the armor with his reserves included. His sensor shifted again feeding him the thermal heat signatures of nearly 300 men rushing into the woods towards his current position.

Bud's thoughts: So I cant use my mega-smasher again. Oh, you aren't going to like what's next.

The Control Medal flashed as if it understood. The vision went black for a second as it sent electrical impulses to the brain. He grabbed his head a little as if he had a headache when in fact his control medal was boring more tendril-like probes into his brain. Causing him to groan in pain. The Control Medal told him the sensation was from the tendrils boring into and latching onto the regions of his brain that dealt with memory and imagination. It then showed on his pupil something that made him smirk.

In the Chronos Control room, Jergeral was watching the battle unfold as Guyver-IV slaughtered some of the flight Zoanoids and waited for the rest of the Zoanoid hoard to reach him. He was showing more and more confidence with each zoanoid he killed. Receiving some scratches, cuts, and impact bruises on the armor but he still waited.

Sregal: Why doesn't he attack? It's like he is waiting for something.

Jergeral: No. He is planning something. Where is his current location?

A drone typed at the console he was stationed at.

Drone: My lord, he is currently over the Ethan Allen Firing Range!

Jergeral: Perfect location to test these Vamores from Japan.

Sregal: My lord send…

Jergeral shot him a glare, shutting him up. He looked back at the screen to see the Guyver kill more and more of flight Zoanoids. He squinted his eyes at the monitor trying to figure this Guyvers plans.

Drone: LORD! The Sub-Standards should be reaching him any moment!

Jergeral: It's about time those outdated models reached the battlefield.

By now the two Hunter-Guyver females were flying at their max speed towards Burlington. Lisa was trying to keep up with her ally but just couldn't do so. There was something between these two that she didn't fully understand.

Huntress-Guyver: Should we have asked one or two of those Vorteks to help us?!

Female-Guyver: NO! We don't need inferior units to get in our way! Besides they are already helping!

Huntress: If it is going to be the 2 of us to back him up and take them all on, we need to do so smartly!

Female-Guyver: What do you suggest?

The Female Guyver slowed down so that Huntress could catch up to her. Both women turned their heads to each other to give the impression that they were staring at each other when they were in actuality having a private discussion. Both synchronized they started to fly over and through the trees.

Guyver-IV looked down and saw men and women transform into Striker, Ramsey, Volker, Weber, Crane, Sten, Grau, Mazzo, Corben, and Monk Zoanoids. He could see some of the more muscular and taller Zoanoids charging to his location. He smirked as he flew towards the shorter zoanoids.

His head sensor fed him the image of a dozen men rushing towards the field of battle. They were wearing Army fatigues and carrying M16s and M4s. He had a glimmer of hope and continued to charge a the Zoanoid hoard until they opened fire on him. He turned to see them grinning before transforming into Vamore class zoanoids. They quickly opened their shoulder blocks and started firing at him.

Guyver-IV dodged some of the initial beams. He, however, wasn't fast enough to dodge one beam which was strong enough to give his right arm massive 2nd-degree burns. He yelled in pain and anger and jumped into the air just before any Zoanoids could attack him. He saw they were charging up their shoulder blocks again. With his good hand, he charged a pressure cannon and threw it at some while shooting his head laser at some of them.

The pressure cannon split into 4 different cannons and missed their intended targets. However, some of the lasers hit paydirt, striking the generators straight on of slightly nicking them which cause the Vamore's eyes to widen just before exploding catching a few others in the explosion. The head sensor shifted and feed Guyver-IV that there were 3 Vamores who were dazed and confused as the dust staggering. His control medal flashed and he took off at them at lightning speed. He grabbed 2 by the throats and shot up more than 400 feet into the air holding them arm's length away.

The one in his left hand struggled against his vice-like grip while the one in his right hand struggled against the weaker hand. Guyver-IV saw 2 beams shoot past him. He looked down and saw the last remaining Vamore. He quickly crushed the throat in his left hand and dropped the dissolving body and went through the motions of throwing the one in his right hand at the Vamore on the ground.

Guyver-IV once again took off at lightning speed when the thrown Vamore was near to his comrade. The Vamore went to jump out of the way only to feel a sharp pain thrust into his lower ribs and into the organ that is responsible for charging his lasers. Guyver-IV scoffed malevolently and yanked the organ out. He jumped up laughing as the Vamore shrieked in pain before being slammed into by his comrade that was thrown at him.

Guyver-IV landed and started slaughtering Zoanoids haphazardly. He killed the ones that posed the most threat to him like the flight zoanoids and Vamore Zoanoids that were arriving as reinforcements. He clutched his fists extending his right forward facing high-frequency sword and his left rear-facing sword. He ran at the amassing charging hoard.

He swung wildly in as he collided with them since it didn't matter, each swing connected to a collateral target. He effortlessly killed 25 as they dispersed away from him to regroup. However, in his intentional carelessness, he himself did not go uninjured. One of his power amps were destroyed, his kneecaps were destroyed, he received deeper scratches that were deep enough to bleed. His right arm was burned, cut and bleeding.

With his back to the hoard, he placed his hand over where his heart would be. Smirking under his head armor his HUD gave him a load out on his energy levels - primary was just barely feeding his weapons and his reserves were already gone, the extent of his battle damage, and how much longer he had as a Guyver before the armor would do one of two options: retract or go into self-defense mode to self-preserve.

Guyver-IV turned around slowly, the crunching in his knees making some of the Zoanoids wince in pain a little. He laughed, turned his head and spit. But instead of the normal gusts of steam from the breathing ports, he spat out enough blood that would have killed him if he were human.

Guyver-IV: Is that the best you can do?!

The Zoanoid hoard roared at him and charged at him, which prompted him to charge at them damaging his healing knees in the process.

Both Huntress and the Female Guyver had gone unnoticed slipping into Burlington. The Female Guyver was making soft panicked whimpers looking around the city which should have been bustling at 4 in the afternoon. Even her head sensors were shifting back and forth frantically.

Female-Guyver: Where are they where are they?!

Her left head sensor shifted and locked onto a bunch of flight Zoanoids heading east. She and Huntress looked at each other and followed them. A gamble which paid off since it leads the women to the battle. Their heightened senses fed them the image of a battered, bleeding Guyver struggling to stand let alone fight. She clenched her fists extending her swords and flew towards the battle.

Female-Guyver: NO! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!

A proximity alert warble went off in Bud's HUD. He looked in the direction of the proximity and saw a female Guyver flying towards him and another one just floating back, just barely out of his sensor range. He could barely see her, but he recognized her pink armor.

Bud to himself: GOD DAMMIT, WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?!

He saw that his reserves were practically all but gone. But he saw something that intrigued him. He looked up through his fractured eye lenses. That female Guyver was getting closer and closer to him and was about to spoil everything. Buddy also saw a Gregole getting ready to throw a punch at him.

Bud: That's it!

Guyver-IV looked to the pink again who was now in his sensor range. He gave her a quick look, which caused her to nod her head and drop her attack-pose. It was like he had said something to her privately.

The Gregole threw a punch at Guyver-IV, but he simply repositioned himself so the fist would connect with the Control Medal. As it did so Guyver-IV's eyes flickered off and a fluctuating warble could be heard coming from the Control Medal. The Gregole seeing the reaction raised his other hand and threw another punch.

But Guyver-IV's senses came back to him. He instead grabbed the Zoanoid by the wrist causing the hand to open, and without a beat forced the hand to his Control Medal. Startled and shocked the Zoanoid just held his hand there for a couple seconds before he grabbed at it and started to pull at it. Guyver-IV grabbed the Gregole's wrist and yanked his head backward, resulting in the removal of the Control Medal. Guyver-IV's body fell limply to the ground, the Gregole looked at his control medal and then at Guyver-IV puzzled.

The Gregole handed the Control Medal to some Agents. He took some steps backward still surprised at his assisted suicide of this Guyver. The Female-Guyver stopped at the horrific sight of the removal stifling a cry of anguish. Huntress coldly floated down to the Female-Guyver, giving her a chance to mourn and process the sight she just witnessed. Both their eyes widened at the same time when the convulsing body of Guyver morphed into a creature much resembling a Zoanoid.

The creature got up and savagely attacked the closest Zoanoid, a Broiz. The female Guyver was about to charge when she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. She turned to face the person seeing it was Huntress shaking her head.

The 2 women retreated to the closest density of trees as this creature that was once Guyver-IV continued to savagely attack Zoanoids until it was ultimately put down by a new squad of Vamores. The female Guyver turned her back to the carnage falling to her knees as the Vamores fired unremorsefully at the creature until it was completely gone.

But Huntress watched carefully as the cleaners came in and disposed of any evidence of a battle that occurred. She turned and walked to the front of the female Guyver. She knelt down to be on her level. Huntress gave her a thorough looking over and had a smirk under her head armor. The female Guyver's orange eyes glowing a hellish orange.

Female-Guyver: Why did you stop me? I could have saved him.

Huntress: It wasn't what he wanted.

Female-Guyver: What, he wanted to be taken?

Huntress: Yes, he told me the minute he saw me.

Female-Guyver: Why didn't you tell me?!

Huntress: Would that have stopped you?

Female-Guyver: No. But what do we do now?

Huntress: We wait. Now we have to play things smart…


	10. Birth of Hunter-Guyvers IV & V part 9

Jergeral was staring down at the recovered blood covered control medal listening to the Gregole's report on the recovery. It had been an hour since the fight ended and the smell of blood was still fresh on the control medal. Something wasn't sitting right with the Zoalord as he listened.

He looked up at the Gregole who stood at attention looking at him. He waved his pointer and middle finger to the door to dismiss the Zoanoid, who bowed and left.

Sregal: What is it, Lord?

Jergeral: I find it disturbing that he would let a Zoanoid grab his Control Medal.

Sregal: Yes, it is somewhat troublesome.

Jergeral: Regardless, I want a full analysis of this one to commence right away. I want to know everything about it. I also want 24-hour surveillance on it. If it starts to show any sort of life I want to know.

Sregal: As you wish.

Jergeral dismissed Sregal the same way he dismissed the Gregole zoanoid. He started scrolling through his computer tablet for possible zoanoids to respond if the control medal started to show signs of life. Jergeral got up and went to his imposing office and sat down in his chair. He slowly turned in the chair to look over the city which was just starting to return to normal.

Jergeral to himself: This recovery was far too easy…

Joe: How is she?

Eric: She's out, don't know for how long though. Had to slip her something.

Joe: Even though I don't like drugging our friend's lover that's good. You have no idea what she is capable of, and she isn't even at her max potential.

June: You two do realize that once she wakes and figures out what happened she is going to be pissed off.

Joe: Yeah, but we needed to get her to calm down and relax.

All three teens looked to the strawberry blond asleep on the couch. She was indeed calm for the most part, except for her face. It was scrunched up as if she were dreaming or was in some serious pain. She rolled onto her side as if to prevent them from looking at her like she was sensing their conversation. For the first time, Joe could see the beauty of her and why Bud was fighting so hard to be with her.

June: I know, doesn't mean I have to like it. She is normally the strong one in these situations.

Joe: You can say that again.

June: I know it goes against what Buddy said, but I think maybe we should be at my parents' cabin.

Eric: Why? You two are perfectly safe here.

June: Do you want an emotional-pissed off redhead, who can control fire in an unfamiliar setting losing her shit? It's not pretty.

Joe: You don't want that man. We'll move her in a couple hours when we know she can't wake up between here and there.

Jergeral was sitting at a table with his top scientific advisors discussing the Control Medal. Flanking him on his right was Sregal wearing an all black combatant suit with the white diamond on his chest and white stripes running down the front of each shoulder pad connected to the pectoral region.

On Jergeral's left was a black man standing nearly seven feet high. His name was formally Lerone Fitzpatrick, now it was merely Gelocke. A former Desert Storm soldier who turned Mercenary and caught the Zoalord's attention. He was ruthless, fearless, and imposing. Aspects of the Zoalord was looking for in an experimental Hyper Zoanoid.

Wearing a similar combatant suit, this one all purple one could see he was all muscle. He was completely bald except for a goatee and sported icy blue eyes. Something which made him stick out even among his own people. He always carried a stern look on his scar-riddled face and always stood in a pose like he was a millisecond away from leaping over a table to bash your skull in. He intently watched the head scientist typed some buttons which pulled up all the research they had done on the control medal, and footage of scientists running tests on it.

Head Scientist: After our initial analysis we have come to the conclusion that he is NOT the Guyver that was stolen from this base in 1998.

Scientist 2: In truth, we have no idea where this comes from. Its molecular composition is Hunter-Guyver in origin. But it is vastly different from the samples we have on file.

Jergeral: I find this most troubling.

Sregal: How is it different from mine?

One of the Scientists typed a few buttons which pulled up a genetic sample of his armor and a piece of armor that was recovered from the recent battle. Both Sregal and Jergeral's mouths dropped slightly.

Scientist 2: We speculate that this one was so heavily engineered that if given to the right person, in theory, would be stronger, more powerful, and far more superior than the rest of the Hunter-Units.

Head Scientist: However at the current moment in time it is showing no signs of life.

Jergeral: Will it?

Head Scientist: We simply just do not know. Based on the notes and reports we were able to access from the Los Angeles Branch, we predicted it would start regenerating by 17:28 but it didn't.

Scientist 2: I think it may deal with how heavily developed this unit is, it may take longer than those standard units. But it could also be from us doing a hypersonic clean to remove the blood that was on it when it was ripped from his skull.

Jergeral: Let me know the very second if and when it does show signs of life. I refuse to let this base fall like the LA Branch.

Scientists: Yes lord.

Jergeral got up and left the science bay, followed by Sregal and Gelocke. He was talking about preparations on when the Control Medal did come back to life. Failure to protect a branch was still handled and treated as examples via execution. A policy in which the new Vice President of Chronos enacted before his optimization. Something he wishes to avoid because he wasn't ready to reveal his true self.

The scientists and lab techs through the course of 6 hours did everything they thought possible to learn more about the recovered control medal. They continued to run structural comparisons to all the Guyvers they had on record. They performed X-Rays, MRIs, even connected a few EEG probes to the control medal in the hopes that something was still functioning and would be recorded, nothing. A lab tech decided to clean the barb-like probes of the dried blood that surprisingly was still visible after all the tests.

It was around quarter after Two in the morning with a torrential downpour. Many of the citizens of Burlington were asleep anticipating normal everyday events in their lives. Even the workers of the Max Pharmaceutical build were home at this hour. Security was rather lax from what it was 12-13 hours ago.

2 women stood 150 meters in front of the Max Pharmaceutical building getting soaked. The Brunette woman cringed in a little pain. Her face filled with exhaustion and determination. Her freckle flecked head turned to the woman who took the name Lisa Parks. Her hazel eyes met the clashing cool white blue eyes of Lisa. They both looked up at the imposing building.

Lisa: It's begun. We need to hurry.

They both started walking towards the building. They looked at each other and transformed into Guyvers. They kept their head armor off with a bit of willpower.

A new scientific team was in the process of setting up to monitor the Control Medal. One of the monitors started to record a reaction from the Control Medal. The two of them turned to look at the control medal to respond after nearly 12 hours of inactivity.

The control medal started flashing and releasing an audible purr -like. The scientists frantically started hitting buttons to record everything they could on the control medal. It head scientist hit another button that caused a high-grade security camera connected to the control room to start to swivel and zoom in on the control medal to focus on it.

As soon as it was focused on the Control Medal there was a bright flair like flash only it could pick up on. Instantly the feed to the Control room and every other digital recording device went dead along with the lights. Causing a slight panic among the scientists. Emergency lights came on seconds later. They regained their composure and tried reaching the control room.

They watched in awe and horror as the Control Medal proceeded to release an bright red blood like organic material. The organic material morphed into what appeared like light brown writhing earthworms connected to the Control Medal. More red blood like material continued to ooze from the control medal and morph into the worm-like creatures. This process continued until there was a circular pile encircling the control medal.

The scientists were awe-struck realizing it was forming a rudimentary shape of a dormant Guyver-Unit. The secondary scientist started writing notes down as the head scientist decided to go take a look at it for a up close observation of the process. The writing was soft and organic but also retained a soft metallic sound to it. The Control Medal continued it audible purr like flashing as 4 different spots on the organism started to hard and look like the protective plates.

Scientist 2: Get away from it sir!

The control medal stopped flashing and purring when the plates were completely hard. The head scientist went to touch it when the plates opened up as the control medal emitted not just a solid glow but a solid but soft audible hum. The scientist started to walk away from it when one of the organisms sprang to life and attacked, stabbing through his head and dissolved as he dropped to the floor dead.

The remaining scientist watched in horror as the rudimentary form of a human started to emerge from the writhing organisms. The organism covered man slouched on the table into an uncomfortable position as the organisms started taking shape. The scientist could see the crest taking shape, the elbow spike guards, the swords. He went into a full panic mode when he saw the organisms start to harden and take on a black, dark grey, dark blue, and red color.

The figure stood up slowly, its head pointing down at a 45-degree angle. The Control Medal flashed and released a loud audible sound, the eyes flashed and glow a menacing red color, causing the scientist to run to the locked door and bang on it futilely. The head sensors shifted to face the location of where the banging was coming from. The figure walked silently walked towards the scientist, it maliciously grabbed the head and slammed it into the solid metal door with enough force to kill 15 men.

In the Control Room, some drones were monitoring the live feed from the Science Lab. They were surprised that the live feed went dead. They replayed it a couple times and noticed that a millisecond before the feed went dead there was a bright spark-like flair that flashed from the control medal.

They alerted Jergeral who was wearing a black business suit, red vest, and grey button shirt. He was flanked by Sregal and Gelocke, both wearing skin-tight battle suits. All three of them looking at the recorded security footage. Sregal saw the pulsating Control Medal and slightly smirked, knowing full well what was going to come.

Jergeral: What happened?

Drone: We lost all contact with the scientific team.

Jergeral: WHAT, HOW?!

Drone: We are working on it lord!

Sregal: My lord I recommend we send a response team to the Science Bay.

Jergeral: Agreed. Send team 322! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON THERE NOW!

The two women walked in unopposed in the massive lobby towards the desk that had an unattentive receptionist behind it. She looked to be in her mid-20s, blonde, about 5'4" and tired of her job. She was more focused on shopping and blogging on the web.

Huntress laid a hand down on the desk hoping to get the woman's attention, which she didn't even bother to look up. Huntress lightly slammed her hand into the desk which seemed to only annoy the woman. But she still didn't look up at the 2 women, they instead got a disgruntled sigh.

Receptionist: WHAT?!

Huntress: We are here to see Jonathan Burr.

Receptionist: He has gone home for the evening, and won't be back for the next few days.

Guyver-V: Wrong answer.

Receptionist: LEAVE NOW! BEFORE I CUH...

She had finally looked up and saw 2 alien armored women, one with a rather pissed off look on her face. Before the receptionist could reach for the alarm, Guyver-V quickly opened up her right chestplate. The mega-smasher lens expanded to the approximate size of her bust. SHe quickly charged the beam up to 25 percent and fired it. Huntress barely had time to jump out of the way.

The beam erupted and sliced through most of the building behind the receptionist like a hot lava through steel. The beam continued for 2 miles before dissipating. Still incinerating everything in its path.

The 3 of them and the drones were shaken violently and shocked that the building shook. Claxons started to blare and red lights started switching on and flashing throughout the building. Jergeral struggled to get back to his feet.

Jergeral: REPORT!

Drone: There seems to have been an explosion in the ground floor lobby!

Jergeral: WHAT?! BRING IT UP NOW!

A drone typed some buttons pulling up the feed from the lobby. They could make out the form of 2 Female-Guyvers. Another drone typed on some buttons to clean the footage up, allowing them to see the identities of the Females. Both Jergeral and Sregal focused on the pink one seeing an ancient but familiar face, which caused them to see red.

Jergeral now enraged at this betrayal started barking orders. All levels below Floor 50 were to be on lockdown. Zoanoids started mobilizing and deploying to engage the intruders in select areas in the locked down areas. From Floor 50 up to Floor 113 and even the roof were fortified with barriers, mobilized Zoanoid squads. Human soldiers loyal to Chronos patrolled the hallways with laser pistols and laser rifles.

Claxons started blaring and blast shutters slammed down in the lobby, as the two women finally stopped holding their head armor back and let it cover their heads. Some first responding security guards started to flood the lobby only to be slaughtered by both female Guyvers. Guyver-V wasn't holding back, which scared Huntress a bit.

Guyver-V saw a door leading to a stairwell. She started walking towards it as a human in the middle of a transformation charged her. She placed a solid kick to its knees and did a quick spin opening her left hand slammed the side of her hand where her thumb and pointer met into the zoanoids throat crushing it. She continued walking towards the stairwell as the half-human half zoanoid laid gurgling trying to breathe.

She punched the door shattering it and casually entered the stairwell. Seconds after she left Huntress' sight, a still functioning elevator dinged. Chronos combatants came flooding out and surrounded Huntress. Annoyed with her ally, her eyes flashed menacingly. She made a fist extending her high-frequency blades.

Guyver-IV was covered in both human and zoanoid blood as he stood there in the hallway. He had some scratches on his body from the response team sent to investigate why the science team went silent. He was walking down unabated when the building shook. His control medal flashed and compensated for the shaking. He looked down at the floor and continued to walk down the corridor.

A squad of Zoanoids containing a Talos, Volker, Striker, and a Corben model. They all charged at once. The Volker was closest to him so he grabbed him by the horn jumped into the air behind him and placed his knees into the Zoanoid's back and yanked backward, breaking the Zoanoids neck. A Striker charged at him with amazing speed, however, the control medal flash and Guyver-IV moved faster. He spun doing a sweeping move causing the Striker to start to fall, Guyver-IV then slammed his fist into the Zoanoid's skull crushing it.

Talos shot it's elongated tongue out at Guyver-IV as Corben tried using his bony head protuberance to ram him. Guyver-IV dodged the tongue and kicked the Corben in the chest enough to stun it. Talos shot his tongue at Guyver-IV again only to have it grabbed and yanked right out of his mouth by the Guyver. Guyver-IV then ripped off one of the bony side crests and sliced the zoanoid's throat. He shoved the bleeding out body away and simply continued walking.

A squad of Ramotiths and Gregoles charged up a flight of steps 15 high. The Ramotiths roared at the Guyver facing away from them and charged at him. His head sensor shifted back and his control medal flashed as it fed him the image of the furry Zoanoids. He quickly locked one of their arms in his and slammed his opposite fist into its throat.

Another Ramotith grabbed him from behind, which caused Guyver-IV to thrust his pointer and middle finger as deep as they would go into its eyes. The Zoanoid let loose a blood-curdling scream releasing the Guyver. The Guyver proceeded to push it down and slammed his knee into the zoanoid's skull crushing it. THe blood spattered all over the Guyver armor even splashing on his menacing glowing red eyes. He looked away from the now dissolving Ramotith and at the Gregole.

Guyver-IV hunched down a little and charged at the Gregole. It went to swipe at the Guyver only to have a fist connect to its elbow. THe Gregole then felt a kick to its knee, destroying the knee causing the Zoanoid to fall down the flight of steps. Breaking its other arm and mangling it's broken limbs even more on the way down along. When it came to a stop his 4-7th ribs were broken and the lower vertebrae crushed.

It looked up in a haze through the pain and saw a black foot with red lining come into view. It somehow managed to roll onto its stomach and tried to slide his body across the floor to try and get away. All it could hear were the organic metal thumping of an armored foot hitting the steps.

Guyver-IV unsympathetically descended the stairs glaring at the zoanoid with those red eyes. He even seemed to savor the crushing sounds as it walked over the ZOanoids devastated body until he was standing on its back. The Zoanoid pleading to the Guyver to be spared, but those pleas fell on deaf ears. The Guyver raised his right hand methodically and pointed it at the Zoanoids whimpering head.

A ball of black energy with a red corona and red energy streams started to form in his red palm. It was small being made with one hand, no larger than 2 inches in diameter. THe ball turned into a white ball of energy and flew from his hand blowing the Zoanoids head apart and all over the floor. The Guyver walked of his brutally murdered enemy and through the spreading pool of blood.

Jergeral was in the control room. Going ballistic, his Hyper-Zoanoids and Zoanoids were being slaughtered. There were reports of 2 other Guyvers from the outside in the building, one of them an old friend from a time long forgotten and an unknown host. He had ordered more of his zoanoids to intercept the more pressing Guyver, Guyver-IV knowing full well they wouldn't fair any different than the near hundreds he already slaughtered.

Sregal: What about me lord?

Jergeral turned to see Sregal kneeling inches away, rather than the shared distance with Gelocke, who was still standing in the same spot he was when the building stopped rumbling. Jergeral could tell this Guyver was itching for round 2.

Drone: We lost contact on the Female-Guyver designated Huntress.

Jergeral: FIND THAT INSOLENT zu'telkocjeq!

Sregal: My lord, we can't keep throwing pathetic Zoanoids at him. Let me fight him!

Jergeral: No.

Sregal: But my...

Jergeral: NO! YOU of all people here should know the regenerated one is in it's "Self Defense Mode." You know that you're kind that mode, will have ALL assets available to the control medal and it will not hesitate to use them until it releases the host from that mode! You will go after that bitch Huntress is here with.

Sregal: Yes lord. What of Huntress and Guyver?

Jergeral: Gelocke will take a team of Secraloids to engage the regenerated Guyver. I will attend to that treacherous wench when she reappears. We can still save this branch from sharing Los Angeles' fate!

Guyver-IV walked past a sign reading "Section 9" when 10 Zoanoids rushed at him. His Control Medal flashed causing him to raise and cup his hands. He started to form a pressure cannon as the Zoanoids got closer and ready to dodge the cannons. But the Guyver did something that took even them by surprise. He grabbed the cannon and ripped it apart.

As he ripped the formed pressure cannon apart it generated a gravity shockwave about a foot thick, cleaving Zoanoids into pieces. One Zoanoid ran away from the Guyver, which seemed to entice him the Guyver to follow. The Zoanoid stopped just beyond a cross section and got into a stance as if it were ready to fight.

As the Guyver walked towards the cross section 24 tentacles rapidly wrapped around his arms and legs. The tentacles yanked the limbs away to their max before feeling the armor and internal body works started to put up a resistance, to immobilize him. The control medal seemingly growled as it flashed when the head sensors fed it the image of its 4 octopus attackers.

The four octopus attackers them spat an ink like substance all over the Guyver's head in an attempt to blind him. The Guyver forcibly started to fight against their strength but they fought back lifting him off the floor. THe control medal started to glow brighter and forced the Guyver to overpower the octopus like Zoanoids and pull his arms and legs in.

It flashed and the eyes flashed red, causing the gravity controller, gravity gyro, power amps, and energy compressors to glow. The Guyver then threw his arms and legs out generating a similar gravity shockwave, but a 360-degree shockwave. It incinerated the tentacles of the 4 octopus and smashed the corners of the intersection like it was the activation barrier. The Guyver sniped the Zoanoid that lead him into the trap and quickly sliced the Octopus ZOanoids in half.

The Guyver heard a roar and looked up, seeing a Zoanoid behind a line of creatures the control medal recognized from the hosts battle history. The head sensors showed him that the corridors to his left and right also filled up with the same creatures. The control medal flashed and the chest plates started to raise, the Guyver quickly turned to his left as he grabbed his chest plates.

Huntress was fighting 8 Weber model Zoanoids, and Volker Models. She quickly dispatched them all. A wave or Ramsy Models and Ramotiths came out and started to advance on her. She used her wave cannon causing all their heads to explode and started running down the corridor.

The building shook violently. She had to slam and dig her hand into the wall to keep from falling. However, when the building violently shook again she fell over. Her Control Medal generated a force field as rubble started to fall from the ceiling.

Huntress: Who the hell was that...?

Her head sensors shifted back and forth trying to locate the person of origin of that blast. She couldn't locate the person. She scanned looking for her ally who also couldn't be located. She sighed and her Control Medal flashed, causing her armor to retract seconds later. She cautiously searched for her main objective.

Guyver-V was in the main generator room for the upper levels of the building when the building violently shook. She squatted down and placed her hands down on the floor to steady herself until the shaking stopped. She looked around and saw seven massive generators lining the walls as she stood up. She cupped her hands and fired a pressure cannon at generators two, four, and six blowing them up.

The explosion threw her through the wall and through the wall of the adjacent side of the corridor leading to the maintenance storage bay. Guyver-V groaned in pain as she painfully rolled off her back and onto her stomach. She looked up into the generator room and growled seeing only one generator remained.

She got up and was about to attack that last generator when a Volker Zoanoid broadsided her slamming her into a tool storage bay. She dropped to the floor and landed on her back, growling. The Volker went to step on her chest, but she slammed her forearm into its shin shattering it. It screeched in agony as it started to fall.

Guyver-V then grabbed at its groin area, and crushed it, causing that scratch to become a blood-curdling scream. She then looked up at the Zoanoid and yanked her death grip away, ripping the groin area away from the Zoanoid. The Zoanoid collapsed trembling from shock and bled out.

Guyver-V got up looking at the blood that spattered on her armor, quite admiring it as the blood continued to pool on the floor before the Zoanoid dissolved. Guyver-V walked out of the Maintenance Storage Room when the building violently shook again. She crouched again and waited for the shaking out. Her head sensors shifted back and forth trying to locate the source.

She briefly glanced at her HUD to do a status check on herself. The time was now reaching quarter to 4 in the morning. She saw how long she was a Guyver, current energy levels, her injuries, how long she could remain as a Guyver and other vitals. She slowly rose up and methodically turned to face the direction which she entered the level seeing a hoard of Zoanoids slowly advancing.

Jergeral was in the control room watching the Female-Guyver and Male fight on separate monitors. Even though one was "out of control" both were exhibiting a fighting style similar but slightly off. It was apparent to both him and Sregal that these 2 were linked but couldn't figure out how.

Jergeral: Initiate Final Defensive Protocols X0019-C.

Drone: Yes lord.

The Drone started to type up the proper procedure to initiate the order but an electronic buzzing was heard seconds before "ACCESS DENIED" popped onto the screen. The drone tried again only to be denied again.

Drone: MY LORD, I CAN'T! THE COMPUTER IS LOCKING ME OUT!

Jergeral: WHAT?!

Drone: Orders sir!

Jergeral: Send a team to the main computer core! Find out what's going on there! EXTERMINATE anyone you find there!

Drone: YES LORD!

A squad of 12 Chronos Combatants mixed with both sexes arrived at the main Tech Control Room. 8 of the Combatants stood guard as 4 others forced the unresponsive doors open. The squad went running in with their laser rifles at the ready, expecting to see someone there. No one was there. They looked at each other puzzled when the commanding Combatant held a fist and gestured to spread out and secure the room.

Ten of the Combatants went through the entire tech room to secure it as one stood by the computer console trying to get the computers to respond again. The twelfth Combatant used the manual override to close and seal the room for security purposes. It took the 10 Combatants two whole minutes to secure the room and gather back at the console.

Commanding Combatant: Any luck?

Female Combatant: No. Whoever did this covered their tracks and knew our systems well!

Commanding Combatant: You 10 stand outside and don't let ANYONE in these corridors!

Combatants: SIR!

Before the Commanding Combatant could open the doors, the female Combatant grabbed a laser rifle and opened fire on them. Shooting them all in the back before any of them could turn around. As the Combatants started to dissolve she shot the helmets to make sure she was truly alone.

She typed some buttons and started to get the main computer terminal to start to respond. She smirked as she pulled up the commands to the cameras in her area and disabled them. She took her helmet off and tossed it to the corner. She unzipped the back of her combatant suit to her shoulders to loosen it up. She pulled the front out and reached into her bust and pulled a flash drive out and plugged it in.

Her icy blue eyes and brunette hair luminescent from the monitor's light. She uploaded everything Chronos had on to the drive. She watched impatiently waiting for all the files to be saved, which lasted an agonizing 5 minutes. Just before she unplugged the thumb drive she dragged one file onto the computer. She removed the thumb drive and smirked as she opened the file. A window prompt popped up reading "This will initiate a Level 9 Virus. All computers linked to this terminal will be affected. Do you wish to proceed to open this file?" She clicked yes.

Lisa: Let's hope this puts a dampener in your plans….

She placed the thumb drive back in her cleavage, zipped her suit back up and grabbed the helmet she previously discarded. She checked the charge on her rifle and unsealed the door. She cautiously went searching for her ally in this assault hoping she was still alive and hadn't found Guyver-IV yet.

In the Control room Drones still tried to gain control of the computers unaware a virus was spreading through them. Jergeral was starting to get frustrated with the incompetence of the Zoanoids. He stripped down to a solid black form fitting one piece suit. Sregal sighed discontentedly as he watched the static feeds of the 2 Guyvers slaughtering Zoanoids. He felt he could have easily taken both of the Guyvers had he been deployed.

He looked to Sregal who nodded. Sregal turned and pointed to 2 combatants standing guard. The came to attention and followed him out. He was FINALLY being allowed to join the action. He transformed and focused his scanning. He saw the shape of a Male Guyver slaughtering Zoanoids and saw the shape of a female doing the same approaching the Advance Research and Development Block. As much as he wanted round 2 he begrudgingly went after the female with his 2 Zoanoids, at least he could retrieve one Guyver's head for his master.

The remaining Combatants and Drones covered their ears as a high pitch noise was heard causing them great discomfort. THey screamed and dropped to their knees as blood started to leak out of their eyes, ears, and nose. They were in such great discomfort that they failed to notice the golden glow coming from Jergeral as he completed his transformation, causing the Combatants and Drones to drop to the floor dead.

Guyver-V could feel she was getting close to another Guyver, possibly Guyver-IV himself. There was devastation all over the place with blood and organs all over. She cautiously walked on the level remembering what Lisa had said about Guyver-IV at his death battle.

i

Huntress: Don't worry he is technically not dead.

Guyver-V: What do you mean? We watched him die!

Huntress: Yes, that body.

Guyver-V: What do you mean, "That Body?"

Huntress: We can regenerate if our control medals are removed.

Guyver-V: Then let's go get him!

Huntress: There is more when we regenerate we are not in control of our actions. You must not approach him until his armor retracts.

Guyver-V: Why?

Huntress tapped her own Control Medal

Huntress: Until this relinquishes control over his body, it will try to kill you thinking you are a threat to its master.

Guyver-V: Then what are we waiting for let's go!

Huntress: NO! We wait for him to start his regeneration. More Guyvers causing carnage will make it hard for them to capture you, myself, or recapture him. But remember do not approach him when you see him.

/i

A Zoanoid reaching 8 and a half feet entered her sight. He had some battle scars that were still healing. He had a purplish grey skin which was slightly burned, rather muscular, and an almost flat head. His right forearm had a massive bleeding hole, and in his left a fractured bony spike. He smirked, roared, and charged at Guyver-V.

She got into a stance and readied herself, she charged at him as well doing a war cry. She did a side slide to avoid one of Gelocke massive arms swiping at her. She extended her swords on her left and sliced his almost rock hard legs doing minimum damage. He responded by turning around and punched her in the back of the head causing her vision to go glitchy.

She formed a Pressure cannon and launched 4 in rapid succession backed by her rapidly firing her infrared laser when she got her bearings back. She shook her head and glared at Gelocke who merely shrugged off the cannons and lasers. Guyver-V smirked under her armor.

Guyver-V: So that's how it feels to be punched by a puss like the Incredible Hulk.

Guyver-V's Control Medal flashed, she instinctively raised her arms. Forming some more pressure cannons she fired them at Gelocke's face. Her control medal flashed again causing the cannons to explode in his face. He laughed at her showing they had no visible effect on him. Growling she repeated the process over and over as he advanced towards her trying to wear him down.

Her chance came when she noticed cracks starting to form in the ridge of his head. She fired one last one but caused it to explode in a bright light to temporarily blind him. She lunged at him wrapping her legs around his throat tightly. She bashed the cracks to make them chips flaking from his skull. She had to tighten her leg grip around his throat as he blindly fought back, landing solid blows to her back. She dug her hands into the weakened portion of his skull and with her strength proceeded to rip his skull right down the middle. She let go and shot an infrared laser straight through his now brain.

She kicked the body away from her and landed hard on her side. She slowly rose to her fight as the zoanoid's bloody remains started to dissolve. Panting she noticed her remaining energy levels were just above 30%. She slightly jumped and groaned when she saw 2 other ZOanoids standing near a pillar and a hidden figure clapping.

Sregal's voice: Most impressive, but you must realize you won't win this fight, and your boyfriend will learn of your failure before he dies.

Guyver-V's eyes squinted as she glared at the man with Zoanoid protection. Her high-frequency swords extended. His Zoanoid guard got ready to attack her, however, he waved them off. He laughed at her as he walked out of the shadows. Without saying a word a barrier field surrounded him and his armor to cover him.

Sregal: Surrender now, and you might have a merciful death when I am through with you...


	11. Birth of Hunter-Guyvers IV & V - Finale

Eric was sitting in the living room of Victoria and June's parents' cabin. He was surfing through the channels when he came across the "local" news which at times seemed to only want to focus on Vermont News. It had a "Developing Now" graphic on the bottom. In the top right-hand corner, it was a graphic of a burning building and the words "Unknown Explosions"

Desk reporter: We don't have all the details at this moment, but at approximately a massive explosion was reported at the Max Pharmaceuticals and approximately 2 hours later there were reports of nearly a dozen more explosions. Right now Police and Fire crews are trying to evacuate and contain the area within a 4-mile radius. We will keep you informed as we learn more."

Eric: You may want to come see this!

Joe came into the living room from the kitchen and both girls from their rooms as the reporter repeated everything she had just said. Victoria looked at the tv and stormed back to her room, she slammed the door making his two friends and her sister jump. June looked at Bud's friends who gave her a "what we do?" look.

Victoria was obviously still a bit pissed off at the three of them, but mostly she was extremely pissed at Buddy. She leaned against her door and slid down to the floor. She pulled her legs to her chest wrapped her arms around them sighing. She overheard the reporters on the TV talking back and forth about the importance of the Max Pharmaceutical building to the region from medical and drug research, to treating patients and providing so many private sector jobs in the region.

Victoria softly: Give them hell babe…

The sound of High-Frequency squeals could be heard as High-Frequency swords slammed into each other. Sregal kicked Guyver-V into a support pillar taking her breath away from both the kick and the impact of the pillar and slid down. She hobbled her way up gasping for air. Guyver-V had cuts all over her armor along with scratches. She got into her fighting stance clutching her fists extending her swords once more.

Sregal: Impressive.

Guyver-V: Thanks.

Sregal started to circle her like a ravenous predator circling its intended prey. Guyver-V started copying him wanting to keep him in front of her.

Sregal: Why are you partaking in this?

Guyver-V: You wouldn't understand.

Sregal: I mean this is ballsy, but it is pure suicide. Attacking a base like this, and for what a mere boy?

Guyver-V: Because of a promise, I intend to keep.

Sregal: Well I hate to break it to you sugar lips, your promise is about to be broken.

Sregal charged at her and threw a punch at her faster than she had ever seen. She tried to block it, but his strength was too overwhelming. One fist connected to her face where her nose would have been, another fist slammed into her stomach. Sregal then kicked her in the chest as she held her stomach sending her into a wall.

Sregal: You, Chelak Ogolaga or Huntress as she prefers, and your boyfriend can't be permitted to leave.

Guyver-V weakly: He is not my boyfriend…. And neither you or your masters are stopping us!

Guyver-V slowly pushed herself up, panting angrily at Sregal. She heard him scoff mockingly and turned to face her. Her vision was blurry but she could tell he was taking an offensive pose. Her eyes were starting to glow a fiery orange, she looked defiantly into his eyes.

Sregal: You INSOLENT WENCH! I WILL SHOW YOU YOUR PLACE IN THE HIERARCHY OF THINGS!

Before she could get a steady stance Sregal punched her in the temporal area and then slammed his knee with all of his force into her ribs breaking them. She screamed in pain and coughed up blood as one punctured her heart.

Guyver-V fell to the ground looking barely in time to see him slam the heel of his foot into her mouthpiece. She yelped in pain as he continued to slam his foot into her mouthpiece. When the fight seeming left Guyver-V, he grabbed her by the ankle slamming her into a pillar unarmored sided first before throwing her into the hall and through a wall to an office.

She slid across the floor into a 4,000 dollar chrome plated solid mahogany desk obliterating it. She painfully got up into a kneeling position as if she accepted defeat and awaited her fate. Sregal took a couple steps his swords and charged at. Her head sensors fed her the image of the incoming Guyver. Her control medal flashed, her eyes flashed and looked up at the last second.

She grabbed his wrist and forced it away from her head, her eyes started glowing a fiercer fiery orange. Sregal went to kick her but she slammed her fist into his kneecap with all her might. She drew her fist back and then grabbed his ankle and then slammed her forearm into the kneecap while simultaneously yanking his leg towards her shattering his kneecap and breaking his leg. As he went to grab his kneecap Guyver-V reposition herself and slammed her elbow-protection spike into his groin.

Sregal let loose a bloodcurdling scream as fell to the floor. Guyver-V slowly got up. Her body ached, her muscles burned, with her bio levels running around 30%. She looked at Sregal whose wounds were already starting to heal and grabbed him by his ankle to his broken leg. She picked him up and wildly slammed him into the floor like a rag doll a few times before, making sure his forehead hit the floor more than a few times. Guyver-V then started to swing him around wild and twisting as if she were trying to rip the limb from the body, before throwing him into all.

In a bloodlust now, she failed to notice a reddish pink energy bolt being generated from his control medal. Before he could turn around, using her high-frequency swords she cut laterally where his spine was from the base to the spinal cord. She then stabbed Sregal at the base of his spine roughly jerked her arm and the sound of something fracturing could be heard. She looked at her arm and where she should have had 2 humming swords, she had only one.

She then placed a knee in the middle of his cut open back and wrapped her arm around his throat. Without warning, she gave one final yank breaking his back adding, even more, damage to it to delay his healing process. As he fell to the ground she grabbed him by the breathing tubes and slammed him into the wall even harder before ripping them away from his head and armor's respirator. She turned away and started to limp away from him tossing the tubes down.

Sregal tried to get up, but his body let alone his armor was not responding. He tried to get up again just barely moving his arm a few inches in his bloody pool of a mess. Getting frustrated that he was beaten by a woman he started shooting his infrared laser wildly at her, nicking her a couple times and landing a solid hit to her left unarmored flank. She inhaled sharply before turning to face Sregal while holding the hole that was slowly healing.

Sregal: Go ahead and find your boyfriend! When I am better I WILL HUNT YOU TWO DOWN!

Guyver-V growled glaring at the wounded Guyver. She elegantly walked over to him, and seductively squatted down. She looked him in the eyes placing a hand on his Control Medal. She had her control medal turn off its voice filter before lowering her head close to his.

Guyver-V sultry voice: First off, he is not my boyfriend you shithead...

She started to grip his control medal, with one hand and cupped her hand in another. She could feel his worried eyes on her hand gripping his control medal. Sregal and his Control Medal started to go into panic mode.

Sregal: YOU?!

Guyver-V sternly: and secondly we will be expecting you!

She viciously ripped the control medal out of Sregal's head, splattering blood and brain matter on a nearby wall as more blood started to flow out of the hole. She then quickly straddled his chest forming a pressure cannon. As his body started to turn into a creature similar to what Guyver-IV turned into she fired her pressure cannon obliterating the head just as it roared hungrily at her.

Guyver-V stood up painfully and walked over the corpse of Sregal. His blood dripped from her groin armor and inner thighs. She placed a hand on a wall and meagerly walked out of the office room. She rounded a corner falling to her knees throwing up. Her HUD told her that she had 20% left of her bio levels left. She staggeringly got up and placed a hand on the wall to steady herself. Still clutching Sregal's control medal, she walked by a fire and coldly dropped it into the inferno.

Guyver-V weakly: I must continue…

Jergeral watched as Guyver-IV continued slaughtering Zoanoids effortlessly, on a fluctuating monitor. He also watched the unknown Female-Guyver slaughtering Zoanoids on another fluctuating monitor. He could tell she was exhausted from her energy drain, while the male was still going strong. There was still no sign of that traitorous Female-Guyver, Huntress which frightened him.

Jergeral: Where is Sregal?!

Combatant over garbled Inner Calm: My lord, we found a corpse similar to that that one Guyver-IV regressed to and a Control Medal tossed into a raging fire.

Jergeral: Damn… Recover the Control Medal and evacuate immediately.

Combatant: Yes lord.

Drone: What about you my lord?

Jergeral: Prepare my limo for my arrival. I will deal with these insolent children! Inform DeGora to rendezvous at Albany.

Drone: As you wish lord.

As the Drone left Jergeral watched as a man in one of the few remaining functioning cameras. He recognized the man as Lefkan, a prototype Zoanoid just under the status of Hyper-Zoanoid. He was walking around like he was hunting for one of the Guyvers, cautiously sniffing the air. Jergeral could tell and feel the Zoanoid's apprehensiveness.

The corridor itself looked like it was from a horror movie. There were pools of blood that collected around body parts of humans on the floor with blood spatter flecked all over the walls. There was also the repugnant aroma of dissolved pools of Zoanoids randomly located on the floor. He knelt down next to some of the untattered clothes, sighing and place a hand on their clothes.

Lefkan: Killed before you could make the change. Don't worry brother, I will avenge you.

Not wanting to get caught off guard and end up like so many of his brothers and sisters he started to transform. His eyes glow a yellow before he let out a roar as he transformed into his Zoanoid form ripping and shredding his 600 dollar Agent suit. He grunted in slight discomfort as his transformation completed.

His breathing was a watery hiss as he inhaled in as his 4-gill slits fluttered. His body glistened from the slimy mucus that covered it. He had 4-inch spikes the color of dull sulfur like yellow which seemed to leak some of the mucous substance covering his body. He had 2 twitching slits in the bottom of his palm connecting to his wrist. His face was when he passed a flickering light revealed a face similar to a Stargazer fish, and had a retractable poisonous spine at the base of his stubby tail.

He walked forward leaving his discarded tattered clothes. He walked 50 paces forward when the wall erupted behind him. Like all living creatures he responded and by getting into a defensive stance. The dust and rubble were heavy where the breach was made but slowly settled revealing a menacing pair of red eyes in the darkness.

Jergeral watched as Lefkan managed to get some good hits on Guyver-IV. Even managed to impale the Guyver's abdominal section with his tail spike which broke off when the Guyver moved suddenly. But like the other Zoanoids, he got overpowered by the Guyver. Guyver-IV knocked the would be Hyper-Zoanoid to the floor and placed a foot on the back of his neck. Guyver-IV then grabbed his mucus covered arm and with one yank ripped the arm right off the Zoanoid's body.

Guyver-IV then pivoted and slammed his foot into the elbow of the still pinned down Zoanoid. Guyver-IV started walking forward scanning for more potential threats. The Zoanoid watched helplessly as the Guyver grabbed the bone spike with his left hand on the back of the spike and right hand on the front. His eyes went wide as Guyver-IV ripped it right out of his abdominal section tearing through vital organs unflinching. He dropped the spike and continued its mission for slaughtering.

Jergeral: Retrieve Lefkan and prepare my limo. I will deal with this Guyver, personally.

Drone: Sir.

As the last of his personal guard left to retrieve their comrade and prep for his escape he started unbuttoning his suit jacket. He decided to leave the fate of this building to the Guyvers and his cleaners after their rampage was over. He went to his office, which he held for the better part of 30 years and did one last look around. He left his office and walked to the center of the building which housed the central Fire Escape.

His eyes flashed a bright white which offered him a brief glimpse of the entire fire escape. For the most part, it was intact. He could make out little specks also using the fire escape. Most of them were Chronos Troopers rushing to reach the levels one of the Guyvers were on and the others fleeing the building. He started to float upwards and then down clearing the railing looking down into the darkness.

He was around the 60th floor when a blue and white beam punched its way through the wall of the stairwell. He held a hand out to it erecting a barrier instantaneously in the direction of the blast. The beam seemed to continue its assault on his barrier forever, considering the last time he was hit by one was during the Great Sundering where he just barely Survived Gaal's. The beam split and punched 2 holes in the building behind him. He saw the faint glow of 2 red eyes staring right back at him. He curled his lip at the insolent pair of red eyes as a large crystal spit the skin of his forehead.

Jergeral: If you want something right, you got to do it yourself!

It took the Zoalord 6 minute to find the source of the mega-smasher blast, it was the male Guyver. There were deep scratches bruises and cuts all over his body. There was also the presence of burn marks laser pistol and laser rifle fire. His left high-frequency swords were destroyed but he still had the defensive rear facing one on his right arm.

Jergeral was quite impressed at seeing a Bio-Boosted insect in action in person himself after countless Millennia of watching from the sidelines. The Guyver had a Stryker class Zoanoid by the throat and his hand up past his wrist buried in a Talos-class Zoanoid. Simultaneously he crushed the windpipe of the Stryker and the heart of the Talos.

Jergeral: YOU WILL FACE ME GUYVER!

The Male-Guyver's head sensors shifted towards the man causing the Guyver to turn his head in the man's direction. The sensors continued to give the man a thorough looking over before the Guyver started walking away. Deeming him not a threat, something rather insulting to the Old Zoalord.

Jergeral raised an arm to his chest causing his hand and forearm to glow green, before making a swiping motion in the Guyver's direction. The beam hit the Guyver in the back getting his attention. He turned to face the Zoalord and with his menacing red eyes making a fist extending his remaining High-Frequency Blade which seemed to echo throughout the empty corridor.

A staggering Guyver-V was seen walking the best she could, her head sensors shifting for a spot to rest. She pushed a wall which didn't buckle from her she leaned up against it on her shoulder letting go a sigh of relief. Her head sensors kept shifting back and forth setting off a warning on her own HUD. Their heat signatures differed greatly from that of humans and other Guyvers, causing her to groan.

Guyver-V: If it doesn't rain, it pours. That asshole had better appreciate this.

A massive running hoard of Zoanoids came into view, causing her to groan again and utter an expletive. She pushed herself to stand on her buckling knees to a standing position. Some of them saw her and started to make a beeline towards her. She grabbed her right blood and vomit stained chest plate. Swaying back and forth her mega-smasher lens expanded painfully and charge slowly.

Unknown Zoanoid: Forget the female! Our Lord is fighting the male and needs us!

Surprised they weren't after her, she closed her chest plate and leaned against the wall letting them pass her by. Her control medal with the help of the sensors counted at almost 160 zoanoids running by her. Hearing it was the male they were rushing to intercept caused her Guyver enhanced adrenaline to kick into overdrive. She started running at a light pace to follow the Zoanoid hoard.

Guyver-V telepathically: Huntress…

Huntress telepathically: Yes?

Guyver-V telepathically: There is a hoard heading his way. They were more interested because he is fighting some lord? I am following at a safe distance. But I would appreciate help when they reach their destination.

Huntress telepathically: I'm on my way. You see him, remember DON'T interact with him whatsoever!

Angered voice: INSOLENCE!

A blast launched Guyver-IV into a metal shutter door causing it to cave before he hit the ground. Guyver-IV looked up at Jergeral his eyes glowing even redder, his control medal flashed as he stood up. The Zoalord held a hand launching a bunch of pressure cannon like bullets at him. Guyver-IV got struck by 5 of the 12 launched but did not react. Instead to the Zoalord it looked like the Guyver admired the wounds and then looked back at the Zoalord.

Guyver-IV charged at the Zoalord, only to be held in place when the Zoalord held his hand out. The Zoalord with a stern look on his thrust his hand towards the Guyver launching him into a column. The Guyver got up and started to take a lunging position when the Zoalord again raised his hand to the Guyver stopping him in his tracks with his telekinetics. He could feel the Guyver straining against the Zoalord's ability, which caused the Zoalord to grab the wrist of his raised hand.

Past experiences taught him that NO Guyver could resist his telekinetics and yet this one was. He noticed that both the Guyver's Control Medal and Gravity Controller were working in tandem. Curling his lip revealing his clenched teeth, the Zoalord continued to apply enough pressure that would kill a normal human into a puddle of goop in mere seconds. His human eyes now glowing an orangish yellow.

Guyver-IV managed to lock his rear leg in a straight position and his forward leg in a bent position. It was a battle of shear force for the Guyver not to be thrown back into the column with each baby step. The Guyver slammed each foot into the floor in a way that his toe armor pieces dug into the floor. The control medal flashed and the 4 wave cannons kicked on shattering the wall sending debris at the Zoalord.

The Zoalord quickly responded by switching his thrust out hands resting the previous one on the extended arms peck muscle raising his barrier. The debris deflected off the barrier and penetrated the what remained of the walls, ceiling, and floor as if they were bullets. Jergeral scowled at the insolent Guyver standing before him, and held his hand out, palm facing the ceiling. An elliptical ball of energy formed with the center glowing with a green color with a blackish purple cloud circling clockwise, speckles of energy amassing to form streamers and what looked like white sparks swirling counterclockwise.

Jergeral: You think you are the first Guyver I have fought? The last time I ever fought one was 49 A.D.!

Seconds later Guyver-IV lurched to the floor as a green energy ball enveloped him burning the armor with the heat of a Gamma-ray burst all focusing down on him. The control medal instinctively pointed the head at the floor to minimize the heat on it. When the enveloping energy ball dissipated, Guyver-IV fell to his knees with 4th-degree burns on his back.

Jergeral not giving the Guyver a chance raised his hand causing streamers of energy particles to generate from the hand and swirl around the kneeling Guyver, before returning inches from the hand. The particles started to grow more excited as they collected in front of his hand generating a ball of pure white energy. The Control Medal sensed an energy attack and had Guyver-IV stand up. The energy ball continued to grow in size before turning into a mega-smasher like a beam. The control medal had the Guyver open the chest-plates and fire his mega-smasher for what would be the last time during the battle. The explosion from both beams hitting each other sent both combatants flying backward.

Jergeral yelled in disgust as he forced himself to stand back up, looking at the smoldering remains of the level. Not because he was going nowhere in this battle but because his 4000.00 dollar suit had rips along the arms and chest. The Guyver also stood up as if it weren't affected. Curling his lip, Jergeral held his hand out with his palm pointing to the floor. Next to the Zoacrystal on his head, a little hole appeared and spread as if an object was being pushed out of his head.

A sphere launched from his head and rested in the palm pointing to the floor. It started falling and quickly flashed like a star exploding before sucking the floor up around him as it went down several levels before exploding in another bright flash. Saw a hoard of Zoanoids rushing to his aide behind Guyver-IV. Jergeral also saw a battered Female Guyver following the Zoanoids and sensed the other Guyver approaching. Both Guyvers made slight eye contact causing the female to stifle a sob, but it was more as they gazed at each other for a few seconds. As if they recognized each other.

Jergeral: Damn...

He smirked at the Guyvers and jumped through the hole into darkness. Guyver-IV turned slightly sensing another Guyver, his control medal flashed and he walked into the hole to follow the ZOalord. Before any of the Zoanoid could follow Guyver-IV, the Female-Guyver formed a pressure cannon and threw it with all her might having it slice through the crowd to get their attention and exploding over the hole causing the ceiling to collapse blocking it. The hoard turned to face her roaring in a blood lust at her. Guyver-V painfully extended her 2 remaining swords panting in rage.

Guyver-V: YOU FUCKS NOW HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME!

Seeing him alive brought a new surge of energy in her as she was not going to let him down again. An energy akin to love and rage combined, her eyes started to glow a reddish orange color. She released a guttural war cry and charged into the hoard. She punched, kicked, hacked, used her Guyver augmented strength, everything she could think of using along with her Tae Kwan Do to brutalize the hoard. She crushed throats, cut heads off, broke arms, legs, and backs. She didn't care, they were not going to get the chance to hurt him again.

Guyver-V noticed a rather Muscular Werewolf looking Zoanoid trying to move the rubble away from the covered hole. She knelt down and lunged at him ramming her shoulder into his back making him yelp in surprise. She grabbed his ankle and swung him into a wall before he could get up, and slammed him into another wall. She then threw him down the hall they were in. He staggered to his feet and charged at her extending his claws forward 5 inches.

She let him scratch her across the face shoulders, chest plates. She looked at the scratches and before he could scratch her again she landed 2 rib breaking double punches. She then kicked the zoanoid not just in the groin but in the stomach making it vomit all over her, which made her growl and shove the zoanoid into the wall. She then proceeded to punch it repeatedly in the stomach and chest. She backhanded it a couple times before throwing it against a window. She grabbed it by the throat and proceeded to strangle it before slamming it against the window causing it to shatter.

As if a tornado suddenly erupted in the hall the Zoanoid looked at her with pleading eyes as his hair blew wildly in the wind. His pleas fell on blind eyes and deaf ears. She crushed its throat and let the corpse fall to the ground below, watching the corpse as it fell with a satisfaction. She coldly turned to face the rest of the hoard scoffing at them who were roaring and growling at her, but due to their cowardice weren't engaging her. She held an arm with an extended sword humming and glowing a whitish blue color, the Zoanoids took off running in the other direction. The mostly the obsolete Sub-Standard models, that had no real abilities or strength.

Guyver-V: I am coming, Buddy...

Guyver-IV had landed in a crouching position. His Head sensors shifting side to side trying to locate that human he was fighting. The Guyver stood up cautiously and looked around at the surroundings. It was a Chronos Mess Hall not that it mattered to the Control Medal. The Mess hall was in pretty sound shape considered the hell the building was going through. Some tables were capsized, chairs were strewn across the room.

It was a room about 400 feet from one side to another which looked like it could hold nearly 600 people. The lights in some spots flickered and others were solid. There were some couches, a private lounge, TVs which flickered on and off. There were flickering vending machines that were tipped over and other essential items for a cafeteria. There was the obvious kitchen attached to the Cafeteria which was pitch black except for a quick flash.

Guyver-IV's control medal flashed causing him to pull his arms to his chest causing the power amps in his forearms and the energy compressors in his wrist to glow. Just like the activation barrier, a defense barrier appeared and as the Guyver was engulfed in another Swirling Gamma Ray Attack. The Guyver lowered his arms causing the barrier to dissipate as the Gamma Ray attack ended.

The Guyver looked unphased towards the kitchen as the sounds of flesh and fabric tearing could be heard. A pulsating green light could be seen in between 2 gold glowing eyes. A reddish pink aura barely lights the body it was covering. A body that was growing.

Jergeral: You foolish Guyver. I am the ALPHA of my kind…

As the aura dissipated fourteen glowing spheres could be seen lighting some of his body.

Jergeral: In this form, you and your friends WILL NOT WIN!

The figure of a man walked out of the dark kitchen. He had a tough skin but nothing like the Zoanoids and Guyvers. He had 2 spikes on the side of his head that swept backward with a horn starting at his forehead. His head also featured a V-shaped bone horn starting from his nose, covering his eyes and swept backward sporting 2 pairs of orbs on both sides of his head. He sported another pair of orbs in his neck, upper abdominal region, waist, and bottom part of his wrists. He sported a 3 toed foot with decoration spikes on his ankles.

Guyver-IV just stood there looking at the Zoalord, his glowing Control Medal and menacing red glowing eyes to Jergeral's flashing green Zoacrystal and intimidating glowing orange eyes. Since the Guyver-IV wasn't backing down, Jergeral curled his lip revealing fang-like teeth and lunged at the insolent Guyver releasing a guttural growl.

Guyver-V had caught up with Huntress who was still wearing her Chronos outfit and ran to catch up to the fight. They cautiously approached the fight between Guyver and Zoalord slamming their fists together. With each impact of their fists the floor caved and the walls fractured. Guyver-V went to charge at the Zoalord but Huntress held her arm out looking at Guyver-V shaking her head "no."

Jergeral threw a punch, which Guyver-IV blocked and threw a punch of his own, landing a blow where the Zoalord's kidneys would be. The force of the Guyver's punch fractured 2 of the Zoalord's Gravity Points sending the Zoalord backward. The Zoalord in response thrust his hand out sending the male Guyver towards the two female GUyvers, who barely had a chance to get out of the flying Guyver's way.

Guyver-IV slid backward 20 feet and dropped his shoulder to the floor and rolled into a crouching position and charged at the Zoalord shooting this infrared lasers. The Zoalord raised his barrier which the lasers had no serious effect against. The Zoalord in return shot his head beam at the Guyver. The Guyver turned on a dime and his Control Medal in response shot this infrared laser again.

When the Guyver was literally on top of the barrier he threw a bunch at the barrier. The Guyver punched it again a couple times before jumping back and fired a pressure cannon at the barrier which his assaults only made the barrier ripple like a pebble being dropped in a pond. Jergeral in the bubble raised a hand which causes all of his Gravity Points to eject from his body and leaves his barrier. The Guyver looked at it and shot multiple lasers at it as it drew in energy and expand.

Once it had gathered enough they had gathered enough energy they started to flash a bright greenish-white. Lisa knowing exactly what was coming she transformed and crossed her arms in front of her chest while getting into a stance that Guyver-V recognized as Jeongul Jase. She also mimicked Huntress' stance not fully knowing what to expect.

Jergeral yelled and causing all his gravity points to collide with each other causing a massive explosion. Huntress and Guyver-V raised their barriers at the last moment as they were blinded by the light of the explosion. The explosion consumed everything on the level and proceeded to eat everything 10 levels up and 10 levels down. Guyver-IV wasn't able to do the same being hit point blank by it. Both women struggled to maintain their barriers as the floor gave way. Their control medals flashed and the orbs in their waists started to glow causing them both to levitate.

As the blast dissipated both women floated there moving their heads side to side, head sensors shifting back and forth. Both of them were still reeling from the effects of the blast, with both their HUDs bright white. Their barriers disappeared causing them to smolder from the still rampant heat of the blast.

Huntress: I've forgotten how intense those attacks are.

Guyver-V: All I see is white!

Huntress: That is because the blast damaged all visual outlets. Don't worry it will subside.

After a few minutes subsided and Guyver-V's vision started to return, it was blurry at first but in a matter of seconds returned to normal. She saw Huntress slowly floating down to a pile of rubble which had a black hand sticking out. She followed cautiously seeing the hand flex and close into a fist.

Seconds later a shockwave came from the area of the hand throwing the rubble off. Both women watched in awe as Guyver-IV effortlessly stood up with a leg incinerated up to his mid-thigh, and arm incinerated to the elbow and 4th degree burns all over his body. He looked around and focused on the women. Huntress held her arm out to Guyver-V stopping her.

Huntress focused on his eyes, which were glowing red but they weren't as rageful. His control medal flashed brighter and longer than a simple reaction. Approximately 40 seconds later his eyes faded from their red to a bright pink. His vision was blurred and slowly became crisp. He looked around and looked back at the 2 Guyvers.

Guyver-IV: Huntress? Guyver? What are you doing here? More to the point where is here?

Huntress: Don't worry about that, can you fly?

Guyver-IV: I think so.

Huntress: Good…

Guyver-V: Because someone is waiting to hear and see you.

Huntress: I need to report to my superiors. Are you 2 going to be okay?

Guyver-V had already landed and was giving Guyver-IV a thorough looking over. Something he found a little embarrassing and uncomfortable.

Guyver-V: Yeah. I'll talk to you later, until next time safe travels.

Huntress nodded her head a little and started to fly away from the 2 Guyvers. Guyver-V looked back at the male Guyver who had started healing already.

Guyver-V: Guyver, let's go before more come back.

Guyver-IV: Sure but who are you? You seem too familiar to me.

Guyver-V: In all good time. NOW, LET'S GO!

The orb in her waist emitted a screech like grinding sound and hummed as she started floating to float. Guyver-IV looked down at his which emitted the same screech like grinding sound and hum which caused him to start floating. They both took off in a westward direction.

Victoria was woken up by her sister June who had a joyful look on her face. It was about a quarter after 8 when the sun started to peek through the trees and through Victoria's window. She had fallen asleep on the floor inches away from her TVCR which was still on the local news channel which now had national news reporting on the events at Max Pharmaceutical. She rose stiffly, her hair a disheveled mess, her eyes half open half shut as if she were about to fall asleep. June shook her roughly a couple times.

June: SISSY WAKE UP!

Victoria: I'm up, I'm UP!

June: Good, both Joe and Eric left.

She started to nod off again but snapped awake.

Victoria: THEY LEFT, WHEN?!

June: About 10 minutes ago. They said they wanted a briefing so they wanted to catch up to them.

Victoria: And?

June They headed Northeast. I think they mentioned something about the field house.

Victoria smiled impishly as she got up and ran outside knowing both Joe and Eric left on a ruse. She walked in front of her mirror and fixed her hair a little before running outside. She looked up at the sky eagerly waiting for her dark warrior to return to her.

Five minutes passed which turn to twenty, which eventually turned to 20 before she heard the sound of 2 oscillating hums approach. Seconds a male Guyver landed first followed by a female Guyver. Victoria looked at the female but her attention was drawn back to the male Guyver.

For the first time in weeks, they locked eyes which caused her to tear up. She ran jumped into his arms nearly tackling. She wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around her waist hugging him tight sobbing into his chest. With her emotions getting the best of her, her skin started getting a bright red. She wrapped her arms tighter and tighter pulling him closer to her. His HUD informed him that her skin was heating up fast.

Victoria sobbing: You bastard, don't ever do something like this to me ever again.

Guyver-IV: I'm sorry Vicki.

Victoria sobbing: You have any idea the hell you put me through?!

Guyver-IV: I am truly sorry for that. But we don't have to worry about Chronos attacking, we can be at peace.

Female-Guyver: For a while at least. But the hell you put us through you better not do again.

Victoria lets go of her death grip on Guyver-IV which left some burn marks around his waist and neck. Both lovebirds turned to the Female Guyver, but Guyver-IV stepped in between Victoria and the Female Guyver. She was standing with her arms crossed, giving off an aggravated feeling towards Guyver-IV.

Victoria: What do you mean "US?"

Guyver-IV: Who are you?

The Female Guyver walked closer to Guyver-IV looking solely at Victoria. Guyver-IV got into a defensive position which didn't stop the female Guyver. From looking at the red-haired girl.

Female-Guyver: Our job is a rather thankless job isn't it? They put us through hell, they do all sorts of shit that pisses us off. But we can never give up on them...

She quickly grabbed and hugged Guyver-IV nice and tight, but being mindful of their still healing injuries. Taking both Guyver-IV and Victoria by surprise and pissing Victoria off that this female was hugging her mate. She was about to say something until the female pushed herself away while holding his shoulders. There was a quick flash and Victoria's attitude went from pissed to shock when she saw familiar chestnut brown hair, freckles, and hazel eyes. Her hazel eyes shifted from Victoria to Guyver-IV

Female: Because it's our jobs to look after our younger siblings.

Guyver-IV: RACHEL?!

Rachel: Yes Buddy, now we need to seriously sit down and talk about all of our situations.


End file.
